Dreams to Reality
by Icantgetenough
Summary: Hermione has been asked to come back as an aid of sorts to Hogwarts. Severus Snape is alive and well once again teaching potions. Hermione begins having odd dreams. When she asked for help to restore her parent's memories before the start of a new term Minerva knows just the person to help. Severus Snape. He thought he owed her, he didn't expect her to fall in love. SLOW BURN HG/SS
1. Dreams

I have other fanfics too if you would like to check them out. This is my first HG/SS that I started working on I have literally been doing this for years on and off when I have found inspiration. I will say this has been really tough and there are several stopping points I have thought made a good ending but the relationship had yet to blossom at that point and I really wanted to get there with this fan fic. It is long, I know at parts it is wordy and descriptive when it didn't quite need to be but this is it. I hope you enjoy it. It's a LONG one!

 __Hermione didn't even want to go to sleep tonight. Everyone thought it was the war, but it wasn't, not anymore. It had been war dreams at first, scary dreams of torture, murder, death. She watched Fred die many nights behind her eyelids. Now, it was the complete opposite. Hermione Granger was having weird sexual dreams every night. It got a little frustrating for her to say the least.  
She was staying at the borrow after the war it was almost time for classes at Hogwarts. Harry was going to Auror training and Ron was going play Quidditch for a respectable team, Hermione couldn't remember the name of. It was odd the golden trio going their separate ways. She was going to Hogwarts, she already had taken her NEWTS. She was helping out wherever needed until a position became open for her. She was considered a professor, a substitute of sorts, or a teacher's aide if need be. _  
_She once again, like she did every night, grabbed a book and tried to entrance herself into dreaming of the book, but once again she drifted off into a different dreamful sleep.

 _Hermione was on the grounds of Hogwarts looking at the forbidden forest. Her wand was like a candle's dim light and even when she tried to make the light brighter it failed. Then she realized there was a figure near the tree line. She wasn't sure if it was a person or animal but she felt as if she should go toward it. When she first stepped out she realized she was beautifully dressed in a dark blue gown. She had her hair done cascading down her shoulders in ringlets her make-up was perfect and she even had a fancy perfume on, one her mother got her for Christmas a few years ago. She could see her white pale skin in the moonlight and as she walked toward the forest the fog became misty and she couldn't see much around her._

 _When she reached the forest edge it was covered in complete darkness. She had no idea of the time, just that the figure she saw was a man and she was desperate to see his face so she could get to him. She needed him, more than anything, and she would do anything to get to him. He was such a mystery, a unique man made for her, to enter her to make love to her, to live with her forever. She ran towards the man but he kept getting further away and she was jumping over twigs and limbs. A deer almost trampled her as the man kept sinking deeper into the forest._

 _She gripped her wand, the only source of light, tightly as she finally went through a giant thistle bush. She expected the pain and bleeding cuts but nothing developed. She cried out for the man to stop but no matter how much she willed herself, nothing could come out. She must find him. When she got up again she saw that there were many men in the forest but none were hers, she kept searching and searching she had to find him. All the men in the forest wanted her. They gave their faces for her to behold and they were very handsome men indeed, but not her man. All she wanted was to find her man, her prince and kiss him. Then there he was his face shrouded in the heavy fog not allowing the release she needed. Then the dream was over._

 _Hermione wanted to scream. This was agonizing. She has had the same dream every night. Every moment she was awake the further she was from answering the question of who this man was. She needed nothing more than to know. She willed herself to fall back into a sleep state hoping the man will reveal his face.  
The days went by and the dream still remained until she finally saw the man of her dreams and what scared her most was she liked who it was, it was Professor Severus Snape, the man who barely escaped the war with his life._

 _Severus had changed since the war, she had only seen him twice, but both times he was kind, humble and almost caring of her and the others. She prayed it would carry over into his potions class, especially if she were ever to assist him, but she doubted he would ever ask. She was arriving almost 2 months before classes were to begin. She had many reasons for going early like adjusting to being a professor's aid. They would need her before the term started. She also wanted to find a way to get her parents back._

 _It has been almost a year since the war broke out, and since then everyone who helped her secretly conceal her parents was now dead. She was on a mission of sorts to learn how to undo the memory charm. She needed a plan and the best place to make one is at the library, and the best one was Hogwarts. So instead of staying her month with the guys and Ginny, she was going on her own. She felt like she needed time away from everyone close to her, she just needed to get used to being on her own. She needed to find out who she was now after the war that changed everything and everyone. She thought that she would be with Ron at first but the more she thought about it the more she didn't want him to help her find herself again. She needed a clean slate and that included breaking up with Ron.  
_

 _They worked out fine it was just too easy, almost like they were already married, like the war had put a ring on her finger that she wasn't ready for. When she explained it to Ron he was upset but knew how she felt. He knew she needed a break and maybe they would be together one day just not yet. Not now. They had too much history before during and after the war._


	2. Hogwarts

Authors Note: This will be 18 chapters. I hope you like it. Thanks for the follows.

Hermione had been in the damn castle for a week now and the only dreams she could find was of her and her professor, Severus Snape. They were the most sexual dreams she had ever had and the bad thing was he was here. He was at Hogwarts along with all the other staff. She knew on more than one occasion she blushed in his presence. She even was daydreaming of him at dinner. She could see the Professor in her dreams, he wasn't much different than the actual Professor Snape. He was nicer though more charming, romantic. Hermione could imagine the soft lips he had but the hard calloused hand he must have. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about how he would touch her. She had to stop there; she couldn't do this in the great hall. There were way too many people and Professor Snape was only a few meters from her. After all, she was staff now and they were all sitting at one table. Hermione's mind moved to other things, school, life, and finally the thing she came so early for, her lost parents. She never did go and get them. She remembered Christmas 3 years ago when they got her a rare book she had wanted. She remembered the vacation to Ireland and she remembered her parent's smiles, love, and support.

She remembered the day she took all those memories away from them. With all those thoughts she forgot she was in the presence of so many, and tears were cascading down her face. Before anyone could realize she quickly got up and left, a few people looked at her for a second then back at their meal but she could feel eyes staring at her. For split second right before she reached the exit she looked back up to see Snape's eyes watching hers. "Shit," She said out loud.

She found her way up to the empty library. Her knees to her chest in a chair as she tried to take deep breathes. That was until she heard the door open. Her breath became frantic before her was Minerva. "Miss Granger, Hermione, are you alright my dear?" Minerva ask.

"Sorry I was just thinking, about me, about my parents.' She said with a slightly faltered tone.

"You want them back don't you?" Minerva asked.

"I do." Hermione confirmed.

"Well let me see what we can do" smiled.

Hermione simply shook her head. She knew it would be hard to restore the memories she locked deep away in their minds. Even if she can't do it, she has to at least know if they are safe. If the spell can't be reversed she still wants to make sure they're alive. She grabbed 3 books with the tears coming out of her eyes she wrote notes hoping that she could see them, to see her parents once more. Hermione stayed half the night in the library until she found herself dosing off she put the books back in there proper place and went to the tower to get some sleep, She couldn't imagine that this may be the last time she went up to the tower for sleep. Her rooms should be ready any day now. When she arrived at her bed sleep didn't come to her and she was unsure why, so she went down to the lake and there she saw Severus looking out into its distance. She didn't mean to intrude but she needed this. She needed something to sleep other than a potion. She stepped on a pile of leaves that crunched at her feet and he quickly had his wand pointed at her.

Realizing she scared him she quickly said something. "Sorry Professor it's just me," Hermione said.

Severus said nothing turning to leave. "Please stay," Hermione said.

She hadn't meant to say it, it was a thought that she somehow let come out of her mouth by mistake. Professor Snape then turned back looking at the lake and she too with no other words stared at off into the distance. After several quiet minutes, she began looking more at her surroundings. She had been there a hundred times before. It felt odd though being in the presence of Professor Snape and not her friends or just alone in general. She knew that they would be here soon enough. Well some of her friends, not her best friends, this was going to be a long year. She knew she wouldn't be alone and she felt a few tears slide down her cheeks. She let them slide she didn't want to move more than needed. She didn't want him to know she was upset and she surely didn't want him to ask questions, not that he would. The more she stayed on that thought of Severus Snape talking to her the more she thought of how close he was to her and the dreams she was avoiding. She thought it was rather ironic that she was trying to avoid him in sleep but wanted him to stay with her when she was awake. And she began to giggle.

"What is so funny Miss Granger?" Snape hissed.

Hermione knew she couldn't tell him the truth but, she didn't know what to say. "I was just thinking professor; I do it too much sometimes." Severus turned to her, her face no longer held a smile but he could see the tear's tracts down her cheek and realized she must be thinking of a lot of things juggling emotions like that. He found himself curious as to what her thoughts were but didn't look into her mind. He was done with finding out too much information. He knew not of her abilities. So he didn't want to try and unlock something or try to get in and get caught. Instead, he stood there.

"That you do Miss Granger, as do I.," he said.

Hermione knew it was the truth. She knew that they both had so much thought process and she knew of his good deeds before and during the war. Voldemort had tried to kill him with that damn snake but Severus knew of the plan and took anti-venom every day during the actual battle. He passed out with the loss of blood but survived, No one expected that he was trying to save himself. Hermione looked over Snape's body ogling him almost but he said nothing to her when their eyes made contact with one another. Hermione thought she should be frozen and scared of his eyes. But she wasn't, in fact, she was intrigued more than anything. She had seen them several times in his class but they were cold and empty. In her dreams, his eyes were fiery passionate lusty all most. Now after they were in a private setting they were warm full of what, she was unsure, it wasn't anger or a happiness she assumed a contentment. She let him stare into her eyes knowing he could read her mind with one silent word but she trusted him. Hermione knew how to hide what she didn't want him to see. She broke her gaze because out of the corner of her eye she saw him clutching a book. It was muggle which didn't really surprise her but the fact it was a fiction did and the fact of what it was greatly done. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. She smiled it was her favorite movie as a child and when she was 9 she got the book and read. She was, of course, disappointed that Dorthy's shoes in the book were silver, not red but all the extra that was in the book compared to the movie made her want to read more. She read it when she believed that witches and wizards were a fairy tale. When she was unaware she was a witch herself. She remembered thinking too, that all witches were bad and the Good Witch of the North and South were a new concept to her. If only she knew then that wizards and witches were real.

"That book was the first time I'd heard of good witches, unknowingly that I was one, well I guess I'm one, I mean I think I'm still a good one." Hermoine said.

Severus was confused by the young women's babbling until it hit him he had the book he just finished reading secured under his arm. Then processed what she said. She thought she was still a good witch, why would she ever think otherwise. Then it hit him for the first time. She wasn't an innocent, not anymore, she had probably killed more people in the last year than most anyone he knew. He thought how she has been of age for a while now, she has probably had her share of men, not that she was a slut but, she was a young woman of age who had probably mastered that as well as everything else she had ever done. She was always wise beyond her years and when he looked into her eyes again he could see she was a woman, not a school girl anymore. Even though she was there as a helper of sorts he still viewed her as a child until now. She didn't need to be here helping, she should be off doing something great, she could have gotten O's in her Newts at 5th year. She was there for herself now, the first year she was really there for herself only, not Ron and Harry or the Order, just for herself. It was about time she stopped martyring herself for the cause. Then he scoffed at himself 'what a hypocrite' he thought. He had done it a lot longer than she had, but he wouldn't have it another way it was how his life was to play out. Now he wasn't sure what role he was to play. But right now he was lost in her eyes and his own thought. Finally, he got enough sense to speak.

"I knew I was always a wizard even though I grew up muggle, this book makes me remember this world is completely different than theirs. We are in the land of OZ an unknowing place by most, we are not on a map. We all need to find something here but in the end, we knew it all along. Just like you know Miss Granger, you are a good witch." Severus said.

Hermione smiled and suddenly yawned. "I should get to bed professor Good night." Hermione wished.

"Good night Miss Granger." Professor Snape said as he watched the young women step through the grounds of the school. Severus stayed a few moments longer and he himself decided it was time for bed.

Hermione reached her bed, one of the few that occupied the tower. She laid there and thought 'Why did Snape make me laugh. It was really cute he was reading The Wizard of Oz. I can't believe we actually got along so well tonight, and he actually told me good night.'  
Hermione ended her thoughts of the night and thought about her ever-growing dreams of being with him. _She saw both of them once again at the lake but this time they were talking potions. He was really engaged in the conversation and then it happened, he kissed her and she didn't back away she leaned into his kiss. He was utterly smooth despite his look. He held her there for what felt like forever._

The next day came quickly to Hermione with no more dreams of the one and only Severus Snape. She got up went to breakfast and planned out her day, she would study some charms and write a letter to Harry and then Ron. Ginny would also get a letter but a detailed one of what happened the night before. She couldn't wait until Ginny would get to Hogwarts. That was about a month and two weeks away. The day was spent making last-minute repairs and seeing if any of the professors needed help, as soon as dinner was over she was relieved the day was over.

Hermione felt herself once again elude sleep. She walked back to the lake with a small hope the professor would be there. When she reached the lake she was alone and couldn't help but feel a little lonely. She sat there a few moments thinking about the night before and the letters she sent out that day. She wasn't quite sure if she was ready to leave this place she had come to love if the time came and they ask her too. She then walked quietly to a large rock on the grounds deciding it would be a good spot to read. When she got up to the top she realized how lucky being about 10 feet off the ground was.

She could now easily peer into what must have been Snape's new chambers. He was in a lovely blue chair reading, no surprise. He was relaxed she could tell by how he was in his chair. Then the show began. He got up and walked over to his bedroom which was the next window over. She knew she should look away or at least hide but she was too nervous to move. She wanted more than anything to see him take off those robes she has always seen him in, and he did. He took the robes off showing a tight black t-shirt and black pants. He next took off the black t-shirt and Hermione felt her desire. She knew she would more than likely die if he caught her watching him. She didn't care now, she was too intrigued by his body. The new pale skin she had never seen before had scars up and down it. She could tell from the perch she was on that some of his scars were rather large but it didn't take away from his looks. She then watched as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He was wearing Slytherin green boxers that made her pupils dilate just a little. He quickly ended her little show though by putting on a night robe and Hermione groaned in frustration.

There was no way she would focus on the book she was going to read. There was no way she could ever focus her eyes on him again, let alone the book. This was bad, really bad for Hermione. She knew she shouldn't have peaked. She shouldn't have plunged into the deepest, wettest, hottest, sexist. NO! she had to stop thinking that way! Amazing, most scary pool of her life!. Uh, the thought just couldn't be put away and for a few seconds, she honestly thought she was losing it. Hermione Granger thought she may have just gone mental.

She took a deep breath climbed down the small rock and went back to her bed. She now would definitely not sleep tonight. All she could think is how dirty she was for looking. She was like a peeping tom. She was a spy, much like Professor Snape was during the war. For some reason that made her feel a bit better about herself. She really hadn't meant for it to happen but she just couldn't look away. She was never telling anyone of this, not even Ginny! She knew the walls could talk and ghosts of the past wandered around she prayed a painting didn't see or maybe even an elf. She was now paranoid. If she could just sleep and forget this whole thing ever happened it would be great. She slowly drifted off in a fit before her energy faded and slipped into her dream world.


	3. Going home

It had been three days since Hermione had peered in on Professor Snape. She felt a blush hit her face every time he would pass by her and she knew he had seen the red in her face more than once. She knew she did nothing to help her get rid of her dreams. It was so ridiculous she started to have this uncontrolled crush on this man. It was logical though, he did save her life along with her friends. He was lighter warmer than he had been when he was her professor. He was a man of wit and intelligence. He was very curious and well-read not unlike herself. 'It's just a crush!' she thought to herself as she made her way to the greenhouse. She was looking at what was growing, curious about the nature of the building. She saw many herbs being grown along with many vegetables and even flowers for decorative purpose. She saw a few younger students ones that came early or stayed over the summer.

They were naming the plants and telling each other what they knew of them. She along with Neville were the only 2 of her age to come back early, but Neville was a student, wanting to take time learning the things he needed for his NEWTS. Ron and Harry weren't coming and Luna would be there later to join her other half. Hermione and Neville were never really close so little contact has been made both to busy caught up in their individual needs. She realized how hungry she was as she smelled the various fruits and vegetables so she took a few grape tomatoes from the vine along with a bell pepper and a carefully took some grapes from there vine. She snacked on the delicious plants as she wondered why the 8th year wasn't around. She knew though that he also was concerned for his parents as well. So she took a deep breath in and walked to the library and wrote down a plan on getting her parents back.

After four hours she had sorted the jumbled mess she had found in her head. She was glad she had somewhat of a plan to present to whoever may end up helping her. She hoped she would receive some help soon. She also hoped they knew how to do some things in her not so foolproof plan. Yes, she knew a lot of things but bringing back memories wasn't really a strong point. Many of the things she planned to do she really didn't know how to execute. Dinner was soon and she made her way to the great hall finally seeing Nevile and sitting next to him. She just wanted to be in the presence of someone she knew. He was surprised to see her sit next to him. It wasn't that they didn't like each other it was just they were different.

"Neville, I've been looking for you all day. I hope everything is okay." Hermione said.

"Same as always, I'm ready to get the year started, have Luna back and just finish what we started. It feels weird now we're in a time of peace."Neville replied.

"I know I just feel it's hard to relax here, I've spent too many years questioning things and now I still find myself wand at the ready."Hermione said nervously.

"We all do Hermione, how is the parent search coming?" Neville ask.

"Well I have a plan at least; I hope it's at least a start."Hermine said.

Neville nodded at this and they ate their dinner and talked about upcoming class, and the fallout between her and Ron. The last subject she hadn't even thought about until Neville mentioned it. Ron couldn't believe she was choosing school over him, when she left the burrow she thought that they may have a chance in the future but after being there for almost 2 and a half weeks that thought was slipping more and more each day. Hermione didn't go much into detail and she didn't want to. Hermione was walking out of dinner when Minerva called some reason, she still got surprised when she was called Hermione, but now she was a professor of sorts she knew she had to get used to it. Hermione quickly followed the sound of her professor's voice and there she stood at the head tables with Minerva and Severus.

Hermione panicked what if he saw her last night on that rock peering in, ogling his body.

"Hermione, I've been thinking and the best person I could come up with to help you find your parents is Severus Snape. He has agreed and I think you should leave tomorrow morning." Minerva said.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Minerva serious she was going to find her parents with the help of Professor Snape Severus Snape? He wanted to help, he was going to be with her alone. She had so much emotion she was shaking she could feel it and she knew Professor Snape was looking oddly at her because once again she couldn't keep the blush from her cheeks in that close proximity She took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Minerva, Professor Snape... I mean Severus, are you sure you want to this because I know you're busy and I know school is only 1 and 1/2 months away. I mean I really do need the help but if I am ..." Hermione was cut off by Severus himself.

"Miss, Hermione I have agreed to help because it shouldn't take long and I know many potions that can reverse the charms put on your parents. They are hard to make and require fresh brewing to reach full ability. So I am the obvious choice. It should take no longer than four days. We should head to Australia first thing." Severus concluded.

"Actually I thought we should go to my home in London sir, to make sure everything is okay you know a place for my parents to come back to if everything is a success and they want to come back to the house. I also thought about oblivating their memory of Australia altogether, and just bringing them home." Hermione carefully said.

"Let me guess, you have a whole plan written out and about 10 different ways each thing can happen and what to do if and when a problem occurs?" Severus questioned.

"In fact I do." Hermione smiled.

"Very Well Miss, Granger, Hermione we will leave for your residence in the morning." Severus sighed.

Hermione once again couldn't sleep she was excited for many reasons. One Professor Severus Snape agreed to help her, two they would be alone, for a little while anyway. Three she was going to get her parents back, with Professor Snape there was no way he would fail and finally, all will be back to a somewhat normal pace. Hermione awoke early even early for her. At 5:00am and she wanted to make sure that everything had been put in her beaded bag that never ran out of space. She was still unsure herself how she managed to find exactly what she needed when she needed it, she assumed a strong magical power. She put in last minute toiletries and wrote a letter to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She finally decided against having breakfast she was too nervous, she wanted to go this minute, but she knew it would be rude to go to Professor Snape's new quarters, even though she knew exactly where they were. She couldn't help but get washed away in a daydream of the night she saw him in the window. She knew for both there sake's she needed to stop all this foolishness they both needed to concentrate. She couldn't believe she would be stepping foot in the place she called home again. She thought many times during the war she would never see it again. Sometimes she thought that because she had nightmares of death eaters burning down her whole street just to get to her parents. Other time it was because she thought for sure she didn't hide her parents well enough and they would be dead then, she wouldn't deserve to go back. The thought that was the most frequent in her mind though was the one where she couldn't get her parents back. She knew it was still a chance she may have to live with.


	4. Dinner and a movie

She went into the Great Hall picked at her eggs and saw Severus Snape eating like he was never going to again. It made her laugh.

'I bet he doesn't even know how to cook the Muggle way.' Hermione thought allowed.

She watched as he came toward her and said the delightful words "Whenever you are ready Hermione meet me my office."

Hermione was gone before Severus could even take two steps. She ran to her room, the first time she ran without fearing for her life in a long while. She grabbed her small beaded bag picked up her house keys and put them around her neck. She pet Crookshanks, Neville promised to make sure he stayed in the tower and wasn't roaming all of Hogwarts. She scanned the room one final time before closing the door and running into Professor Snape's office.

Hermione took Professor Snape's arm carefully as she closed her eyes and imagined her backyard. With a pop she was suddenly at the house she grew up in. She felt her heart raise and her smile broaden. She felt the keys still wrapped around her neck, she was in a trance so much so she was still wrapping her arm around Professor Snape. She had no apology to give as she ran to the back door.

She fumbled with the key and then gently placed it in and opened the door. Her house was exactly how she left it, or at least it looked like it. Severus had his wand at the ready and looked around as did Hermione for anything amiss.

Severus felt the dark magic in the house, not a lot, barely any really but he could feel it. Maybe someone had entered said a charm and left after thinking they got the wrong house, but then again a death eater is usually more aggressive. He was confused by the magic energy. He searched around and met Hermione at the staircase.

"I feel a dark presence, Hermione."

"Don't worry I felt it too, but it's fine, it's coming from me."

Severus was at a loss, 'Hermione Granger she used dark magic, she was just a girl the last time she was here, she should have known better, doesn't she know it messes with the magic aura you possess.' He was stunned.

"You'll see." Hermione smiled as if he already knew what he was thinking.

They made it to the top of the stairs it had an unusually long hallway with a large bookcase taking up space it also had three doors a bathroom, a bedroom and an office.

"Where is your room, Hermione?" Severus ask.

"Well if you help me move the bookcase." Hermione said as she began to use all her strength to push it to the side."

"You know you're a witch, right?" Professor Snape asked as he picked up a wand.

"Yes, but I'm in the muggle world right now and I prefer to do things as such."

Severus rolled his eyes then helped Hermione move the heavy case out of the way. When it was moved quite a distance there was no door along the wall and he was confused too by what she asked him to do. Then he heard her say slicico he gasped as he watched her point her wand to her hand, the wand carving at her flesh.

"HERMIONE WHAT ARE YOU...? Severus screamed.

But before he could finish blood was dripping from her hand at a slow rate and she put her hand against the wall in a rectangle making a door opening. After a long second, he could see the door to her room start to appear and then as she reached the bottom the floor finishing the door frame the whole thing appeared. She then lifted several charms off the door and finally opened it.

"Hermione what did you just do I have never seen that before."

Hermione smiled as she put healing balm on her hand. "I found it in a really old book behind a bunch of books in the restricted section. I really didn't want anyone to know that this is where I lived," she said.

Then it hit her, her adrenaline rush was dying down her house was fine. She flipped the light switch, success her plan had worked. She set up an auto payment with the billing companies to take money from her families saving account and it had worked. She then realized Severus Snape was in her room looking it over he saw the books she had the pictures of Harry and Ron. Pictures of some muggle friends and the minimal things she kept here over the past year. She thought back to the dreams of her in her professor. Sometimes they would take place in this very room. She quickly shut her eyes and to relax.

"Well Miss Granger, I guess The Order really didn't have to worry about you three as much as I thought." And with that Severus Snape walked out of the bedroom. He was unsure of exactly what to do next so he walked back down the steps and sat on her couch. He pulled out a journal of potions and began to read.

Hermione sat in her bed and contemplated her next move. She knew it was early, they should both have lunch, but there was nothing in the house. She should at least get some staples enough for dinner, breakfast and maybe lunch for tomorrow. She needed to do some housekeeping so her parents could come back to a home they remember. She has to buy groceries and make sure things like the cable, telephone, and whatever other non-essential things she would need to turn back on.

She headed down the stairs to see Professor Snape reading and she remembered she did keep some non-perishables in the house just in case. She wasn't sure what the just in case was but she was glad. She would be making pasta. The only drinks other than water where those of a small liquor her parents had kept for looks more than anything, She saw a white wine that she had always wanted to try but her parents never opened. She grabbed the bottle and poured herself a glass, sipping the alcohol slowly and finding the taste smooth. She quickly filled a pot with water to boil as she slowly sipped on her wine.

After about 35 minutes her pasta was ready and the sauce from the jar smelled of garlic. She mixed the two together and plated them as Professor Snape followed his nose to the kitchen. The look of the pasta surprised him he was unsure of her cooking ability, he knew of course pasta was as simple as it gets but, he was still cautious.

"This is about all we had on the shelves for dinner, at least something that we would both like I was unsure of your food preferences. I have a bottle of white wine open but I could open red if you prefer."

"That will be fine Miss Grang . . . Hermione thank you." Snape said.

They both sat down and entered a silence that was quite comfortable but, neither were willing to bring up a subject. The only noise that could be heard was fork clinking on the plate. Soon Professor Snape was done and sat there finishing his glass of wine, Hermione pored him a new glass and he looked at her strangely.

'Is the girl trying to get me drunk, not that I would on two glasses but she never even ask. Hell, I could be an alcoholic did she ever think of that, well sometimes I wonder if I am, OH what does it matter one more glass won't hurt and it does make everything more . . . relaxed' thought as took a sip of the freshly poured wine.

Hermione also finished her pasta and then poured herself a 3rd glass she knew she should be careful, she didn't want to get drunk but she did find she liked the taste and the small buzz she was getting.

"Professor Snape, why did you say yes to coming here?"

Severus was afraid of this he was really unsure himself why he said yes. Minerva had trusted him with her pride student which made him happy for once. He knew that he could use a potion to reverse everything that Hermione had done to them, Hell he could even make memories up if he had too. When he was really honest though he knew he did it for her, she was a great woman who helped win the war, who trusted him even when her best friends hadn't. She was strong and pretty and she was the most intellectually matched person he had ever met, but he would never say this to her , she couldn't know because if Hermione Granger knew that there was a spark he felt although a small one that she would think of him as a sick discussing old man and that's how he felt he was.

Severus was not the man she should even blink at, he was a horrible, cruel, ruthless death eater. Yes, he had aligned with Dumbledor, only for his gain of saving Lilly which fell apart at the seams. Why he was even thinking about this he didn't know but he realized that Hermione was giving him odd look probably because he hadn't responded yet.

"Hermione, you are a fellow Order member, Minerva ask for me to help you and I knew I could." He replied.

Hermione smiled her bright smile, she looked pleased with his answer. In actuality she wasn't, she was just happy that Professor Snape was talking to her. She needed to come up with conversation because for some reason she just didn't want to say good night, spend the rest of the day quietly finding something to do. She wanted to hear her dream answer, "Because I care about you, Hermione." Come out of his lips. She knew those words would never be uttered from his lips but she could imagine.

"So are you still asking for the professorship of the DADA class?" Hermione asked as she sipped her last bit of wine she went for the bottle but stopped herself knowing she shouldn't instead she put the bottle away and went to the sink for some water. Snape smiled at her and was glad she really wasn't trying to get one or both of them drunk.

"No I do enjoy potions, I thought during the war I could help the students if something did happen to the school they could be prepared, I was a death eater I did know the plan, I could give the best moves, I could have saved some of them." He whispered the last few words.

Hermione was upset she brought this up.

"Severus I'm sorry I never really thought that was the only reason you wanted it."

"I know Hermione, well I really don't know what else to do instead of read," Severus said as he said a silent spell that cleaned all the dishes and sent them to their place. So she thought of what they could do, and an idea struck her.

"I know we can watch something on video!" Severus rolled his eyes but it had been quite a while since he saw a muggle movie and decided to agree.

Hermione was unsure of what to watch, should she go for something funny or serious. She thought about The Wizard of OZ because he had just completed it but then thought it was to soon, he would think the book was so much better. She really had no idea what to present him to watch. She finally saw a movie she had wanted to see for so long but every time she was with her family she never got around to it. "A Little Princess" She had read the classic when she was younger and when the movie came out her parents bought it for her but it was still in its plastic. She didn't care if he turned away and snubbed the movie this would make her feel better. It will help her calm down she hoped, she knew the story quite well and she knows that even though her father dies she finds another man to comfort her.

She looked back at Severus on the couch and imagined herself cuddled against him. She quickly blocked the thought from her mind. He wasn't like that, hell yes he was gentler, and he wasn't as sharp-tongued anymore but he was still the man of the dungeons, even though she knew he had a new home. He wasn't still the man who she feared most days of her life. She still respected him through and came to love him after she found out what he was doing. Her love for him isn't a romantic one, yet. She loved him for saving countless lives she loved him for being such a good spy. She loved him for never breaking a promise and she loved him most of all for being the most selfless person she knew. The thing she felt was a crush on him not romantic love, she didn't know him well enough yet. She hoped that would change. She knew this was wrong to think and very irrational. Before she could dwell anymore she picked herself up from the floor and got the VHS tape. She decided she wasn't even going to say anything and just put it in.

Severus Snape wasn't quite interested when a blue man with an arrow came in to view. He was unsure of what this movie was. 'Of course, she was watching some childish movie.' He thought. He only paid half attention until he heard the girl in the movie speak French. It was so perfect yet, the young girl was clearly British. He was confused because it seemed as though the girl was living in India her father was British yet her mother was from America who died when she was young. The complexity of the character made him follow the story.

Severus was floored when her father dies and that awful woman makes the poor child practically a slave. He saw the tears well in Hermione's eyes and he really couldn't blame her. He knew that this was unreal just a muggle story on film, but still, the emotion of the film ran high. By the end of the movie, Hermione was angry because it ended quite differently and he was quite happy that both the girls were taken away to live happily ever after. He felt weird for thinking that. He rationalized his thoughts by knowing that this was once a book, and books are quite intriguing and he left it at that.

The rest of the day moved on Hermione ordered Pizza neither really talked accept of Hermione's plans of getting her parent back.

"Miss Granger I do believe that we should sleep for the night," Severus said. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep and probably never will. Hermione knew he was right they were going to take a port key to Austalia early in the morning, She also knew that she wouldn't get much sleep she was too excited to see her parents once again. She also in the back of her mind was excited that Severus Snape would only be one room over, almost completing her fantasy of having him in the same room.

She showed her professor to her parent's room. She quickly found sheets to put on their king size bed and laughed a little when the sheets on top were black. She thought for a moment to grab the next ones down but they were floral print and she was unsure of what his remarks would be. She said a spell and quickly the sheets were on the bed perfectly she went into the closet yet again and grabbed a light blanket for the August heat. Even though the thermostat was set on 70 she knew that the older house could get drafty even in the summer and a blanket was almost always required.

"Professor, the bathroom in here is small so feel free to use the large one downstairs in the morning if you need anything help yourself. Good night." Hermione said

Severus nodded lightly and right as Hermione closed the door she heard "Goodnight Miss Granger.

Hermione smiled walking to her bed, a bed she hadn't been in for over a year now. It still looked just as it did, she knew it would, but in a weird way, it was if none of the war happened. The room being preserved was like proof that nothing had changed. Then she remembered that Professor Severus Snape was in the next room not her mom and dad and with that, she sighed and laid down in her bed.

It's been four hours since Hermione crawled in her bed yet, sleep still hadn't consumed her, she was cold despite using a charm to change a lamp into a heather to keep her warm, and then she realized her window was slightly open, She went to close it but it was stuck and growled in frustration. She laid back down still cold knowing relief was in the form of heavier blanket in her parent's room. She was unsure of what to do. If she went to go get it should she knock, or should she try to sneak in? She didn't want to call for a blanket because she had a specific one she wanted for sure and even magic wasn't always perfect especially when calling for certain items.

So she decided she would walk to the door knock lightly twice, and then enter her parents' bedroom where hopefully Professor Snape would be sound asleep and never know she was even there. As she got out of bed she stepped on a loud creaky floorboard and instantly startled herself. She was being loud and she knew it. When she got to the door she swung it out too slowly causing the creaking of the door to fill the silence of the house. She then walked across the hallway and knocked way too loudly on the door. She thought she sounded like a police officer before breaking in a door.

After her knuckles hit the door for the last time she then realized that there wasn't silence at all but noisy shouts coming from her parent's room muffled by the door between her and the noise she was hearing.

She quickly pushed the door open and was taken aback by what she heard and saw. Professor Snape was pulling at the sheets.

" No please, don't, NO!" Severus shouted.

Hermione jumped a little hearing the cries coming from her professor. She wasn't sure what to do. Then she actually heard him sobbing and whispering "Please it hurts, no, please stop."

Hermione mustered up her Gryffindor courage and went into the room and walked over to her professor.

"Professor Snape," She said hesitantly

Severus body twitched and another loud shriek filled Hermione's ears.

"Pro… Severus Please wake up" Hermione said, as she darted for the body on the bed. Hermione turned on the lamp and held him in her arms until the man awoke.

Severus was vaguely aware somebodies warm body was wrapped around him and he was very confused as to what was going on. He felt the tears still running down his face and the fact he had an awful nightmare and that he was in Miss Hermione Grangers house.

"Professor, are you okay?" Hermione ask.

Severus quickly moved away from the young women.

"I assure you, Miss Granger, I am fine, I'm sorry to have woke you."

I was just getting another blanket when I heard you, are you sure you're okay do you need dreamless drought, I have some." Hermione mentioned

"Thank you Miss Grang, , Hermione for your concern but, I will be fine."

Hermione sighed and got off her parent's bed, she then went to closest to get what she came for, semi-embarrassed that he was now awake to see her grab a puffy blanket that she had since she was little, It had 'Barbie' In bright pink letter and the image of Barbie dolls all over it. She blushed lightly as she took the blanket.

Good night, Severus." Hermione said as she walked toward the door.

"Good Night," Severus said as he turned over praying for no dreams to come.


	5. Australia

Author's note: Thanks for all the favs and follows and reviews!

The next morning came slowly to Hermione, she was awoken by an owl tapping at her window. She rolled out of bed and received the letter the owl had sent. Hermione reached in her bag to give the black owl a treat and then the owl hooted at her and flew to her door. She was surprised but opened the door. And the owl flew to her parent's room and hooted again. She rolled her eyes and slightly opened the door for the owl to enter, glad the owl was waking up the Professor instead of herself. She went in sat on her bed and read the letter

Dear, Miss Hermione Granger

Please be aware that when going to Australia you must abide by their Magical Laws. They are much more strict than we here in Europe are. You must not ever practice any magic in the Muggle part of the country. You also more than likely will stay in a muggle part of town because the Wizarding World is quite a bit small and only has a few towns that are for magical folk. You must make Professor Snape aware of this fact. Also, you must brew only in the magical parts of the country at a potions lab. I do hope that this doesn't interfere too much with finding your parents.

P.S. Maggie is quite fond of Severus I wouldn't be surprised if the owl tries to apparate with you.

Hermione closed her eyes and reread the letter to make sure she read it correctly. Not only is she going to have to figure out where her parents are she's going to have to find a magical realm close by and by the sound of it there really isn't much magical stuff going on in Australia. She took the letter and walked out of her room to her parent's room to see an amusing scene.

"Damn Bird!" Severus yelled.

Maggie was hooting and flying in circled around the bed as Severus was snuggled warmly under the blanket. Maggie would swoop down and peck at Severus' arm willing the poor man to get up. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the man's situation.

Severus peered up at the young women with a bright smile on her face. The Black owl looked approvingly as Severus sat up and she made his shoulder her perch. Severus looked rough for wear but faintly smiled at the bird now sitting comfortably on his arm.

"May I ask what was important that Minerva sent ...Maggie?" he said looking down at the owl who seemed quite pleased with herself.

Hermione laughed at the pair and handed him the letter.

"Of course, they wouldn't allow magic, crazy country, although it was a good choice for your parents because if a death eater did find them they would be using magic and be caught. Well, I guess you have a plan for this?" Severus said smugly.

"If you forget, professor I am a muggle born, I do know how to act like one," Hermione replied.

'We'll see Miss Granger, I guess you already look the part." Severus said as he looked at her sleepwear attire.

Hermione blushed and thought she must look like some kind of zombie with her hair all over the place and an old t-shirt she had split juice on but couldn't quite come to terms throwing away. Hermione walked out of the room and back to hers. She knew it would be warm in Australia and she also knew that now she wasn't in a war she could dress a little nicer. Hermione opened her closet and went to the few sundresses she had. She packed them in her endless bag and added a few shorts and tank tops she then went back into her closet to get her favorite summer dress. It was a bright pink color up top and when it hit her waist it turned into a diagonal blue and white striped bottom. The dress was right above her knee and quickly found a pair of wedge heels to go with it.

She then set them on her bed. She went and knocked on the door where Severus was.

"Severus, are you going to use this bathroom or the one downstairs?" Hermione ask.

"This one up here, Hermione will be fine," Severus replied.

"Well the towels are in the closet and the shower can take a few minutes to heat up, I'll be in the bathroom downstairs."

Hermione walked down to the bathroom, it had a huge clawfoot tube and she was tempted to take a bubble bath, but she knew the portkey's time was in three hours and she still had to use some magic to clean the place and make some calls to get the cable and such back up and running. She took a quick shower running the hot steamy water felt so relaxing. She was finally okay for the first time in a long time she was honestly hopeful.

Hermione carefully went up the stairs hoping not to alert Severus for a few reasons one she was in nothing but a towel and two she didn't want him to surprise her and she drop the towel. When she made it safely to her room she locked the door and put on her dress. She knew before she left there were many things to do she wore flats instead and fixed her hair. She called out to Severus

"I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

The phone calls were made the magic cleaning was done and she even had time with Severus to get groceries for her parent's return. Along the way, Severus explained that the potions must make to get her parent's memory back were very complicated but a relatively short time to produce. He also mentioned how he was glad to get away from Hogwarts and the stay with her wasn't as unpleasant as he thought it may be.

They arrived at the house quickly putting the food away. Hermione ran up the steps to find her wedge heels and threw the last few things into her endless bag. She was excited that she was going to see her parent once again. Severus's words to her were even more reassuring that she would have them back.

Hermione came down the stairs carrying her bag smiling as she met Severus in the kitchen.

"Are you ready for Australia?" Severus ask.

Hermione looked around one final time and smiled. "Yes"

Severus noticed as the girl walked closer she was suddenly taller than usual, her face was way closer to his than ever before. He sucked in a big breath and opened the port key. With a swoosh, the pair landed in the magical town of Barlesta. The storefronts were much different more modern than any of the magical places in London. The people though seemed about the same. Some were surprised as they appeared but most paid little attention. Hermione looked around in awe of the new location they were at. For a second she couldn't believe how moments ago she was at her home. Hermione spotted a large building the equivalent of the Ministry at home. She unthoughtfully grabbed Severus's hand much like she would Ron or Harry's and drug him toward the direction. She wasn't surprised when he felt his hand tug away she was used to this so she just gripped harder not realizing it was her former professor, her coworker now. Then when she turned to look back she realized her error and blushed the darkest red, and she could feel it on her face.

"I'm sorry I'm just excited and I just can't wait to see them and oh Severus . . ."

Severus smugly grinned, he was glad she needed him. He felt powerful and he felt needed, most of all he felt in control except for the fact she was dragging him toward a building.

"I know you're excited, but you really don't need to pull me!"

Hermione was too embarrassed to respond. She tucked her hands tightly in toward her belly and walked beside Severus through the doors of the "Ministry." Hermione thought it was the most muggle magical place she had ever seen. No one was in robes, or standard magical attire they just looked plain and muggle like.

"Hi, we are here to reverse the spell of The Grangers," Hermione said.

"Oh yes, we've been expecting you. I'm sure you've been informed no magic outside of this city."

Hermione nodded.

"Well here is a list of laboratories to brew your potions." Severus quickly took the paper and scanned the short list of three places where he was able to brew.

"The closest one is 2 blocks away, but it's closed today."

"Of course it is, are any of them open today?" Severus ask.

"Yes one about 5 blocks from here I can alert them and you can use the floo network we have in place. Also, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you came at a busy time of year for muggles and wizarding mates alike. I have no idea where you will be able to stay but we have a telephone and a list of hotels within a fifty-mile radius. Of course, you'll have to take a taxi."

Severus rolled his eyes this was getting worse in worse by the minute. He looked down at Hermione who's gleaming eyes never lost their glow. He could tell she was excited, to see her parents for the first time in over a year and, he was glad that she had loving family she so desperately wanted back.

"Oh, and you need to exchange all wizarding money over to muggle currency, which we can do right now. Severus took out a large amount of money.

"No, I can't let you use your money, I have plenty and you are doing this for me," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger you are not the only Wizarding hero, I too have plenty and I assure you this will not even make a dent, please don't worry about it," Severus responded.

"But sir!" Hermione half wined.

"Miss Granger, I suggest you listen to me.!" Severus let out sharply.

Hermione sighed but allowed him to exchange a large amount of money and she too took changed her wizarding money in for the muggle type. They then used the floo to make it to the utmost important lab. When they came through the flew they were both shocked by the sheer size of the open room. It looked more sterile than hospital and everything except the cauldrons and ingredients were white.

"Oh, you must be are European visitors!" a lady at a desk to the left said. "Well welcome to the land down under, I do hope you find everything alright, I heard you are making some potions so I kept a room booked for you for three days, your lab is room 4b, you may use anything in the stock that is common and if you need anything uncommon there is a service fee, of course, if you need something that is rare, you must give us a few days, and a rather large fee, and of course if you happened to bring your own ingredients then you can surely use those as well. You have the lab and a storage space for you potions from 10am-1pm for the next three days, I hope you do find the answers you're looking for."

"Thank you!" Hermione said. Severus just looked at the witch behind the desk and slightly bowed in acknowledgment. When they reached the room Hermione's eyes lit up she had never seen so many ingredients, even in the professor's long list of ingredients, she had only seen maybe half of what lined the walls of the lab, and this was only one of the many labs in the building. Hermione saw frog brains and bezoar, honey water, and knotgrass, Hermione also saw things that must be native. Kangaroo hair(from the tip of a tail), Acura berry, locklus juice and a brightly silvery gold liquid just with the letters LSA.

Hermione looked at Severus wanting to see his expression of the hundreds, if not thousands of ingredients on the shelves. Hermione realized he too was quite intrigued. Hermione then looked at the table where all their work of potion making was to be done. It was beautiful as well. It had an ingredient list engraved neatly into the wood. Magical she bet, you could probably ask it to show any potion and it would just appear. She was unsure of the exact potion Severus was thinking of using so she didn't try.

Hermione and Severus started brewing a potion for her parents, they brewed the one they knew that they needed a restorative potion for memory. It took the longest to make 2 days. Hermione knew she would have to talk to Severus about what they were going to do but right now all she cared about was getting them back. Soon it was 1pm and the next users were there as Hermione and Severus put the potion into one of the several lockers, warding it, and then leaving the lab.

Hermione and Severus walked back out of the building and hailed a taxi.

"Can you take us to the closest hotel please?" Hermione ask.

"Well Miss many are full, this is the prime vacation time for people to come, also the wizarding school is opening here next week and many are near to get things. There is also a surf championship as well as Sydney Opera House anniversary I'm afraid you came at a very bad time."

` "Well where do you think would have an opening?" Severus ask.

"The best bet is either the really cheap motels around or the really fancy hotels, that no one can really afford."

Hermione's face fell for the first time that day, they may not have a place to stay. Hermione let out a loud sigh.

"Take us to the nicer ones, I think we will be able to afford them," Severus said.

The taxi quickly drove to a muggle town, you could hear a pop when the bubble to the magical world was left, and the taxi was in a private parking garage, the car then came out a back alleyway and went on to the main road. They headed toward a nice section near the beach. The hotels looked beautiful. One after another they stopped at the hotel after hotel with no luck of a room. Finally, after hotel number six, Hermione had already had her speech down, for the person at the desk.

"Hello sir, how are you, I was wondering if you had any rooms available."

Hermione was ready for the man to give her an odd look, and immediately tell her how long they've been booked for. She wasn't expecting to hear the words she did.

"Yes, mam we have one room left …"

"We'll take it," Severus replied.

The man eyed them semi suspiciously.

"Well, sir this room is a King bedroom whirlpool suite. It's one of the most exceptive we have."

"Is there any way to get 2 beds?" Severus ask.

"Well usually we have cots, but they are all rented out, I'm sorry sir."

Severus was about to walk away.

"No, we'll take it, how much would it be for three nights?"

"Well let's see here . . . 2434.56 dollars."

Severus looked at Hermione but, said nothing and paid the man in cash. Severus went out and paid the taxi driver, while Hermione got keys to their room. When Severus returned Hermione handed Severus a card that looked like a muggle credit card. He was expecting a key but said nothing. Hermione got to the door and slid the card in the slot, the door clicked and Hermione opened it. Severus was intrigued by the muggle device but said nothing.

The room they were in was beautiful. It had two oversize black leather chairs and a huge TV. The walls were cream and red striped. There were prints of native Australian Animals along the walls. There was a full bar with a marble countertop. Liquor was lining the shelves and beautiful glasses to go with it. The Bedroom was glorious. The Bed had pillows littering it extending halfway down the bed. The cover was a deep satin blue, the pillows were blue as well but also had red and cream accent pillows to tie the room together. There was a large box of chocolate on the bed and room service menu.

The bathroom was the deep blue that the cover was. It had red towels and was as big as the bedroom. It had the biggest muggle bathtub Hermione had ever seen. It could easily fit five people and around the tub, there were candles and soaps. As she inspected the room so did Severus and he couldn't help stare at the bed. Yes, it was large, even bigger than his own, but he could not see himself and Hermione Granger sharing it. It was too intimate. His mind drifted into the thought of him in her cuddled close Hermione being kind and he doing the same in return. Then the thought vanished as Hermione walked across the bedroom and opened up the curtains. There was a large deck outside. Hermione went to open the glass door and squealed in excitement. Severus jumped and quickly went out.

There was what looked to be an oversized bathtub out on the deck overlooking the harbor.

Hermione turned around and looked at Severus eyeing the large hot tub and knew he was unsure of its purpose. She opened the cover and saw that there was a tap and it was drained each time it was used.

"This is a hot tub, you get in it and it has water jets that massage you," Hermione said.

Severus looked at her strangely before realizing she talking about the oversized bathtub that happened to be on the deck.

"We should try it out later," Hermione said.

Severus just nodded and went back to the bedroom. It was 3pm right now and he had no idea what to do with Hermione the rest of the day. Severus was glad when Hermione came back in and sat on the bed.

"Merlin, this is the most comfortable bed . . ." Hermione said as she laid herself onto it. She almost forgot she was wearing a dress as she started to sprawl out on it, then was quickly reminded as her dress rode up her thigh. Severus missed the view because he was too busy staring at the paint on the wall. He was too afraid as to what would happen and where his thoughts may go with Hermione Granger all over the bed, dare he say their bed for the next few nights. What surprised him was she seemed to have no hesitation of sleeping in the same room. This made him even more nervous than he was when Minerva begged him to help Hermione to begin with.

After the excitement of the rooms diminished Hermione and Severus went over plans. They talked about finding her parents. They both knew that they were close by, it makes sense for two muggles in danger to be close to the magical community that highly monitors wizarding act outside of the magical towns. Hermione decided after they were done hashing out the details she would call the operator to see if there was a Granger dentistry nearby.

"Hermione, you do know we have to figure out how to give them potions, and I still don't know exactly what potions I'm giving them, and what we're telling them," Severus said.

"I know, I was dreading this part, I don't know what to do or say. All I know is that one second I want to erase the whole year put them back in muggle London with false memories of my 7th year complete with Graduation, and other times I want them to know everything." Hermione said whispering the last few words.

Severus looked at the young woman, who seemed so incredibly strong, since, well forever now that he thought about it. Then he stared a little longer and saw how broken she was. He knew they had more similarities then he cared to admit.

"I understand, but you must make a decision soon, I need to know what potions and charms and whatever else I must use. I know it may be hard but it probably best to tell your parents the truth." Severus said.

Hermione looked down knowing he was right, she allowed tears to leak from her eyes, and she didn't want to do this, not in front of him. She took a deep breath in but choked and ended up covering her mouth muffling a cry.

Severus looked her features and his heart ached for the young woman in front of him. The wars wrath still rages on he thought as She no longer muffled her noises but instead got louder in her cries. Severus knew she was thinking about the past year and number of months it had been since she last saw her family. She was so selfless, much again like his self but only in a different way. She never let herself turn dark, to Grifindor to do so he supposed and for that, he was forever grateful. If Hermione had used her talents for evil, Tom would have surely won.

Severus couldn't stand to see Hermione in the state she was in it hurt him to his core, the emotional pain making him think much about his own. He got up to give her some privacy but Hermione totally vanquished that thought and stood up just a second after he did. The tears streaming down her face and her expression said it all. She needed someone. He was the only one there.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus and for a moment he just stiffly stood there, not used to the contact. Severus then wrapped his arms around her giving her a reassuring hug, trying not to allow her to grip on to him, but it was too late. His contact did the opposite it made her cry even harder.

"I can't do this Severus, I don't want to hurt them, please let's go back, please!" She screamed.

Severus didn't know what to say. Should he entertain the idea of heading back to Hogwarts or should he show his dominance by insisting they stay? He tried a little bit of both.

"Miss Granger, I didn't come all the way here to end it is a wild goose chase, nor did I come here for you to realize you don't want them back, with that being said, if you truly no longer wish to see your parents, then I can't make you," Severus said in a strong voice.

Hermione didn't say any more words she just clung to him like she would stop breathing if she let go.

The day turned into evening and Hermione had finally calmed down with the help of a drink she mixed herself. Severus didn't like the fact that Hermione even drank, but she was responsible more careful than he would have been with the mood she was in. He was slowly starting to admire her as he thought about her through the day.

Hermione brightened her mood, excited to use the hot tub once more.

"Would you care to join me in the hot tub?" Hermione ask.

Severus allowed his eyebrows to raise more than usual when he was surprised.

"Hermione that would be highly inappropriate!" Severus responded.

"Oh, and you and me staying in a Hotel, in the same bed isn't and Minerva even allowing this isn't going to be the gossip of Hogwarts when we get back. You know how it is I wouldn't be surprised if Seeker is running around the bloody island looking for us!" Hermione said.

Severus knew the witch had a point. He should have never said yes, but he was a changed man and all honestly thought nothing of it before today. So Severus stopped the argument and said something else."

"Well Miss Granger even if I were to entertain the idea I simply have nothing to wear," Severus said hoping to get out of what seemed like an uncomfortable situation.

Hermione couldn't help the thought that flashed behind her eyes. She saw a naked Severus in the hot tub, scares along his body, but still being confident. She could then see him enter the hot tub with her being naked as well. She knew she needed to say something before Severus thought she was mental, well he probably already thought she was mental by allowing him to help her.

"Well you're in luck because I just so happen to know they sell swim trunks in the hotel store," Hermione said.

Severus rolled his eyes, 'great now, I have no excuse, I could just say no, but here I am walking to the gift shop.'

Severus made his way to the gift shop and hoped there were no ridiculous floral designs on the shorts Hermione had seen. Severus walked around the shop looking at several little souvenirs. He made his way to the back wall where several things tourists commonly forget were placed. He looked at the plain black trunks that had a price tag of triple there worth. He sneered at the price tag and the shorts then went to the checkout.

Hermione was in the bathroom putting on her swimsuit which made her laugh when she pulled it out. It was green and Gold not quite Slytherin green but green all the same. The Green and White stripes running across the 2 piece made her wonder what he would think. The Gold accents were of the rings that connected her front and back part of her bottoms and the golden ring that sat in the middle of her chest. She put them on making sure nothing was falling out. She then put on a t-shirt and went to the hot tub.

She really inspected the tub this time. It was very fancy with a towel warmer, music and even different colored lights in the bottom. She quickly ran the water warm and set the temperature to 102 degrees. She thought about just getting in but then decided she would wait for Severus. She sat on one of the chairs and waited.

Severus entered the bathroom and quickly changed into the black trunks that covered the minimum, he felt so bare without a shirt. He looked in the mirror at his chest scarred different colors. He took a deep breath unsure of what Hermione's reaction would be. He was sure she would be repulsed by it but knew she would groan on and on if he didn't get in the hot tub. So he went out to the deck to see the attractive women spread out on a chair. She was in nothing but a shirt, covering none of her bottom and smiled at him quickly taking off her top. Severus held his breath excited to see what she would revile to him. Her cleavage was more than he expected, and he was sure she would be more conservative than she was. The green stripes were a turn on like she was secretly a Slytherin. He was sure she was the best of all the houses. Then he suddenly realized how exposed he was. And how long he had been staring

Hermione paid little attention to him staring at her because she was staring back. He had a beautiful body, her dreams were a little bit over dramatic but not too much, he wasn't as built in her dreams not really a six pack, but there was tone there. His body showed the scars of the war which quickly reminded her of her own. They would be showing soon since she couldn't use her cover charm when she wasn't in a magical town. She wondered what he would say. She only covered scars that people would see and she only had two. One on her face that was covered by muggle make up easily on one of her cheekbones and of course, the word "MUDBLOOD" engraved on her arm. She bit her lip, only a handful of people alive had seen it and she was wary each time it was exposed, even to Ron and Harry. She felt uncomfortable; Like it was a fact that was always looming. She knew it didn't matter and she knew Severus wouldn't mind, not in the least that she wasn't pureblood, but the fact it is written on her clear as day worried her.

Hermione faked a smile until she locked eyes with him and then it became genuine, her mind slowly caught up to the world around her. She decided to take the lead and realized that she was now exposing the large scar running down her right leg, she hesitated for only a minute and then got into the relaxing water.

Severus followed her lead, but he knew she was over thinking something. As he waited for her to step into the hot tub he noticed a scar a battle scar no doubt. It was light but noticeable on her upper left thigh. It was about 6 inches long running across her leg as if a whip had hit her leg and just left its mark.

He got into the water and closed his eyes for a moment, it felt amazing and hot. He saw her take the far left corner so he sat diagonally from her. She looked instantly relaxed and then he closed his eyes.

The water was amazing as Hermione adjusted the jets perfectly and then watched Severus follow suit. It was so relaxing they both sat in their own world for a good twenty minutes. Severus finally opened his eyes and gasped at the angry dark colored mark on Hermione's arm.

Hermione snapped out at her state as she heard the gasp she was confused for a second and then looked down at her arm. The charm must be wearing off because the car was lighter than normal. Severus was still confused at the scar on her arm he had never seen before.

"The charm must be wearing off, it's usually darker than this," Hermione said simply.

Severus looked at her oddly for a second. Then Hermione did what she never has done. She went close to Severus and showed him the scar. She didn't really realize what she had done until he reached out to hold her arm and inspect it. She knew he had no idea of the incident. Bella would never tell the rest of the death eaters she had the golden trio and let them get away. No one knew what Hermione, Ron, and Harry went through. Rita Seeker and magical historians came flocking for interviews and statements, but they were as vague as possible. They would say they were close to death but survived. Some people were mad at them for keeping mystery around the events but the truth was too hard to relive. They didn't need other people to imagine the horror they went through so they hoped they were doing a favor. Hermione thought about writing things down, and putting it in a will of some kind and then it could be open when she Ron and Harry were gone. It was just one of the many ideas that floated around in her mind.

"Bellatrix captured the three of us, but we got away, Harry and Ron saved me right before one of her followers was going to rape me. She did this though before the boys could get out of the Malfoy's. "THE MALFOYS LET THIS HAPPEN!" Severus screamed!

"They weren't there, they had no idea. Only a few people even know this happened, Ron, Harry, the Weasley's and now you." She whispered.

"Why, why didn't you have a doctor look at it there were plenty in the castle?"

"I know, but it was way before we ever got back to the castle, I had already been putting charms on it and there were so many people that needed help, a scar was hardly of my concern."

Severus was once again angry by this damned war, it's like the hurt will never stop the pain will never cease and his life will always be haunted by his past.

Hermione could see the look in his eyes, 'maybe this was a mistake telling him.' She thought

"Please Severus, it's over now, I'm okay, I promise," Hermione said in her best big strong girl voice she could.

Severus just nodded but was in a daze. She let him get out of the hot tub then she sat there a few more minutes giving him time to himself before she went back in.

He was still in a towel sitting on the bed, in a daze until Hermione walked through the already open deck door. She knew that it bothered him, the fact she had this scar, the fact he let it happen (well she knew it wasn't his fault, but she knew he would still try to make it his). The fact that he didn't already know. Hermione carefully sat next to him. "Everything is going to be okay, it's already better than I thought it was going to be."

Severus whipped his neck around so quickly he got dizzy as he stared in the honest eyes of Hermione Granger. His eyes softened and looked back at the wall in a huff. Hermione was about to wrap her arm around him before she realized that it was Severus Snape, he had totally changed in her eyes. She also knew that hugging him would win no points with him, not yet anyway. So she went to the bathroom and changed.

When she came out Severus was changed as well. The sun had set and she was incredibly exhausted. She decided to sit on the edge of the bed and slowly get in position. Severus was watching her like she was a poison. She finally was in position to sleep but her eyes were wide open waiting for Severus's move.

It was a long wait almost twenty minutes before he went to the light switch and turned off the overhead light. He then laid as far away from Hermione as possible. Hermione shut her eyes as she saw him lay flat on the bed, she knew he wouldn't sleep, the place was too unfamiliar to him. She was on the run for a while she learned to sleep lightly even on the forest floor, so she slept while Severus stared at the ceiling.

The next morning Hermione found herself ever so lightly touching Severus's side which shocked her. He let her touch him! She was surprised that he hadn't moved then she noticed he was actually asleep. She looked over at the bright red lights that said the time 6:00am. She instantly closed her eyes and with her half-asleep conscience she cuddled Severus Snape.

When she woke up a second time it was to Severus waking with a loud gasp. Severus was scared he felt someone near him and for a second had no idea where he was then everything that had happened the past 24 hours came flooding back to him and he realized the person near him was Hermione Granger, the woman who he found out was more grown up every day. Hermione was unsure of what to do she was very comfortable and she wasn't sure if she wanted Severus to know she was awake so she laid as still as she could. To her surprise, Severus didn't flinch away nor did her pull out of bed quickly. He slightly moved her arm carefully and got up going to the bathroom.

Hermione laid her head back down stretching and getting up for the morning. She saw the bright red numbers once again saying 7:35. Severus quickly exited the restroom in a black tee shirt in green pajama bottoms. She smiled and sat up.

"Do you own any other colors?" Hermione ask.

"If you're asking if I wear any other color the answer is no, accept the occasional blue when I am out in the Muggle world."

Hermione rolled her eyes and slowly got off the cloud the hotel calls a bed. She seriously needed one of these. She went to the restroom looking at the small shampoo bottles that she would at least need 3 to get her hair clean. So she went to her bag and grabbed a large bottle of shampoo and went back to the bathroom.

The shower was fancy with multiple sprayers all up and down. The shower had a one-way window looking out over the beach, something she never noticed before. She took her clothes off and set the temperature. It was incredible. As she showered she thought about the schedule. Breakfast then going to the lab then lunch then hopefully locating her parents. Then within the next two days, she would have a mom and dad again.

Hermione turned the water off and grabbed the long fluffy towels. Then she realized she had no clothes. She was used to just getting dressed in front of Harry and Ron. Of course, she didn't just drop the towel, and they did give her privacy. She never really thought about grabbing clothes and of course, the stupid country laws wouldn't allow her to use any of the 100s of ways she normally could to get her clothes. She couldn't even just ask Severus to grab them. So she took a deep breath and decided to step out. Severus was reading and peered up from his book almost dropping it when he realized she was in nothing but a fluffy white towel.

Hermione instantly blushed. "I'm sorry I forgot my clothes and I'm just so used to getting in dressed in front of the guys, well I mean while we were out there it really didn't matter and we didn't care and it's not like we were not adults and . . ." Hermione took a deep breath wondering why she was even going on. "Anyway I'm grabbing my clothes and then I am changing."

Severus paid little attention to what the woman was saying only that she looked embarrassed She grabbed her clothes and went back to the restroom giving Severus time to think. 'Merlin what did I get myself into. I haven't been with, NO why am I even thinking this. Hermione Granger is half my age I could be her father. There is no way she probably is looking at me as a father figure especially because she muggle and regular humans don't have long life spans. Wizards can live 100s of years. He knew he was relatively young. He knew Hermione knew that as well but still she could be his daughter and he is a disgusting old man even thinking about the woman that just walked back into the bathroom.


	6. Finding Them

When they finally got to the lab at 10, Severus went over the several potions and what each could do. Hermione decided that even though it hurt she would fully revive her parents' memories. Her Mom and dad would remember the day she locked their thoughts away and remember the time they had in Australia, and most importantly Hermione would tell them about what happened while they were there.

Severus explained the potions he was going to brew. Of course, he would need two batches, so Hermione brewed right along with Severus. The lab had no sounds coming from it accept the clinks stirrers. The concentration coming from both parties was immense. Hermione used the large clock on the wall to time her addition of clover. She and Severus were about a minute apart, and she prayed hers turned out alright. When her clover disappeared into the mixture, it turned clear than an ugly gray color, which was precisely how it should look. Hermione smiled widely. She then looked up the clock she had to wait 26 seconds and then she had to drop in one owl feather. Stir 5times counter-clockwise three times clockwise. Then she would add lavender and one drop of honey which would turn the potion a tea color. It would have to set overnight and it would be suitable for use in 12 hours. She was excited that she could be less than 24 hours away from getting her parents back. Severus looked at her potion it was perfect, as always.

He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the women. She was amazingly detailed with everything from potions to charms. Charms he could do but, not as well as she could. He knew she could do anything she wanted. She was honestly the brightest witch of her age. She was everything he wished he was at her age. Severus watched as she sighed in relief when she got her potion into the locker. It was currently 12:45 and lunch was on both of their minds.

Hermione and Severus walked around the magical town looking for a place to eat. They suddenly came across a café with a beautiful outside patio. They sat in the gusty wind looking around at the sights. This was the first time Hermione sat and took it all in. She was actually in Australia, she was going to find her parents, and she was going to be working at Hogwarts. Hermione drifted off into her mind wondering if running back to Hogwarts was the right thing to do after everything. She had seen neither parent in a year, and she's going to unlock their memories only to see her off again.

Hermione thought of how she was a horrible daughter to muggle parents that would never understand who she was. They would never get it, and it made her sad. She felt the tears draining from her eyes. She has felt like she was on a roller coaster of emotions up and down and though the actual crying never came, the tears rolled freely down her face as she took deep breaths trying to focus on the man across from her.

She quickly wiped them away as the waiter came and handed them menus. The food was beautiful and delicious. Neither said much as they ate Severus knew she was thinking about the last week replaying it over and over and trying to guess all the outcomes that tomorrow would bring. So he allowed her to do so while they ate.

When they got to the hotel, Hermione quickly changed into her swimsuit filling up the hot tub once again. She needed to relax. Severus saw her go and decided to make some tea with a little calming draught so she could clearly think. He carried the warm mug over to her and simply set in her hands.

"Thank you" she merely said.

Severus said nothing as he looked at the sun setting over the ocean. It was quite a beautiful sight, and Hermione would have realized as well if her brain was filled with thoughts of her mom and dad. But she still hadn't sipped her tea and Severus wasn't going to nag. He went back to the room to read.

The following day Hermione was up as soon as daybreak approached. She knew that this might be the day she saw her parents once again. Hermione did not want to disturb Severus who was laying there with his usually sharp angled face smoothed by his sleep. She knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, but she knew one small move would awaken the man next to her. This morning she wasn't even near him. Quite the opposite. She thought of how this weird friendship had developed a blossoming of sorts. She knew she still didn't really understand the man; She hasn't even scratched the surface. She knew more than most. If she had to describe him the first word she would use would be thoughtful. She knew not many others would describe him like that. She knew he was free. But freedom meant that he now had control. A type he never had. He could now say what he does and doesn't do and he chose to come with her. He is helping her find her family. The one thing she knows for certain he is unsure of the meaning. He has never said anything about his mother or father, and she suddenly felt a need to know. She looked over at his smooth face and reached out for him. She didn't mean to she didn't realize until it was too late she had her hand on his arm slowly rubbing down it. She realized he wasn't waking to her surprise she slowly gently hovered over his body and kissed his cheek knowing he would never let her do otherwise. It was an unknowing thank you to him for his help during her need. She slowly got out of bed put on a robe and made tea.

She was glad that by just unlocking their memories she only had two potions to give and hopefully they would understand. She was saving their life and her own in away. She knew she wouldn't be able to go on through the war knowing her parents were gone. Hermione sipped on the tea waiting the long time that was to come they couldn't even be in the lab until 10 am.

Time ticked slowly for Hermione, but she was happy when Severus woke up at 7:30 am. Severus surprised that Hermione was already up she was sitting drinking a tea over by the bar. He quickly settled down with her and grabbed a cup.

Hermione thought about this unusually domestic thing going on. The fact that the man beside her was sitting there making tea and enjoying the silence. She thought about how she wished she could know more about him and she remembered the thought she had of his parent's.

"Good morning Severus!" She said slowly hoping he would want to talk.

"Morning it is." Severus replied.

"Did you sleep okay?" Hermione ask.

"It was okay." Severus said as he started sipping his tea.

"I just want thank you for helping me find my parents, and I feel like you know so much about them, I've never heard you talk about your parents."

Severus looked up at her not expecting her to be asking something so personal. "I would rather not discuss my parent's with you, Hermione." Severus said.

Hermione knew his home life wasn't great, she had heard rumors as to why he was so mean, but she thought it was all rumors until this moment. Maybe it was true when she heard Draco say something about how Severus was hit by his father. Then she thought about Harry saying something about going to Severus' mind when he was studying Occlumency he also taught him Legilimency and Harry said something about Severus being hurt by his parents.

She looked over at Severus, and she saw the look in his eyes they were glazed over he was lost in thought. She felt sorry for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry Severus. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know Hermione." He said uncharacteristically.

Hermione leaned over and rubbed his back reassuringly, and he jumped at her touch. She pulled her hand back like she had been burnt. She quickly apologized again and got up and shuffled into the bedroom and got dressed.

Severus Snape knew the look that Hermione Granger gave him. He had seen it so many times and even though she showed the emotion for a half a second he knew that his reaction hurt her. It wasn't on purpose, and he knew, she knew that he didn't mean it. He was tired of this. He was scarred to let anyone in. The last time he gave anyone truly in was Albus Dumbledore after he had gotten his mark. He confessed his sins to him like guilty Catholic boy on Sunday but instead of praying for forgiveness he was a double agent and it will take his whole life to erase the mistake. He knew now if he wanted he could be free but like a prisoner, this life was all he knew. He was too old to learn something different. He was too cold to be warmed back up. He wanted to believe all this with his whole heart, but someone wasn't letting him.

Hermione got dressed ready to see her parents and hoped they would get there memories back. She hoped she could explain what had happened the past year. She tried to void her mind off this, but it just wouldn't stop. In all honesty, she wasn't sure if after they regained their memories they would believe her. Half the time they didn't believe she was a witch. She wasn't sure if it was because they wanted to forget that she was magical, or if they truly forgot that she was different. She hoped that it was the latter but knew in her heart they didn't want this for her. Hermione understood her parents need to normalize her. Who would just want to accept that their daughter would be gone ten months out of the year to learn about things they've only heard of in fairytales.

She knew they expected her to go to college or at least get a regular job, but she knew she was too tied to the magical world. Maybe if she were a Ravenclaw instead and never became friends with Harry, it would have been different, but no she picked boy wonder to become friends with slowly warily. She knew life would be so much easier if none of this magical stuff happened but she also knows that if none of this happened, she would never be the person she is. She took a few calm breaths ready to see Severus again and ready to go off to the office where she would hopefully be able to see her mom and dad and hug them once again.

The pair quickly stopped at the lab before going to the small dentist office they found in the phone book. It was just as Hermione imagined it. It was in an old building in the heart of the town with a dentist sign. She was shaking as they walked up to the door. It was enough for Severus to put his hand on her shoulder.

"You have to relax, they'll think you have gone mental, it's odd enough we're going in here just expecting some tea," Severus explained.

Hermione did something she hadn't done in a while something she wished she never learned to do; she blocked all emotion. She shook her head took a deep breath and was numb.

Severus noted the apparent turn in emotion but said nothing. He was surprised how quickly it came but knew he too could do the same. They entered the door and walked into the waiting room seeing a few people waiting and then Severus walked to the receptionist's window.

The lady looked surprised to see the odd pair standing in front of her.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asks.

"Yes mam," Hermione said.

"Well, I noticed by accident really when flipping through the phone book that the dentists last name here is Granger. I am on a Senior trip from England, and I happen to be a Granger as well. I'm very interested if we could be related. It's a rare last name." Hermione stated.

The secretary gave the odd pair an even more bizarre look as the Hermione finished her reasoning.

"Well actually these Grangers are from England give me a second, and I'll go get one of them." The receptionist replied.

Severus looked over at Hermione she still showed no emotion, her eyes didn't look cold, but they were void, which he thought was definitely worse. As the pair waited for Mr. Granger to come out, Hermione stood watching as she saw the top of her father head through the receptionist window before he came from behind the door.

"Miss Granger is it well, that is quite interesting, it's nice to meet you!" Hermione's father said as he reached for her hand.

Hermione grabbed the man's familiar hand and shook it lightly.

"Dr. Granger, I have been really interested in my family tree, and I was wondering if maybe we could discuss if we were related, I know your busy, but do you think you and your wife could have some tea with me in the next couple of days?" Hermione ask.

"Well that is quite an odd request for a dentist but I too am interested in genealogy maybe we can connect the lines. My wife and I would be happy to meet you. Why don't we meet at the café on the next block, it called Good Day, see you at 6:00 pm?

"That sounds great thanks, see you again soon!"

And with that Hermione no longer locked her emotions away and hurried out of the office as Severus without a word followed quickly behind. Hermione ran to the end of the street. When Severus caught up to her, he was slightly out of breath. He grabbed her shoulder. Hermione jumped and almost pulled out her wand before remembering where she was. When she realized it was Severus the ½ second later, she relaxed and looked up at him. She knew she must look like a mess she was trying so hard to fight the tears threatening to fall. She just now let all the emotion catch up with her, and it was overwhelming.

Severus hailed a taxi and scooted in so Hermione could take the seat on the way back, not a word was spoken between the two. Hermione let tears fall down her face silently until she got back to the room. Hermione was in shock all this was real all this was happening and the person who she expected least, other than Voldemort himself was helping her.

Her tears came down harder now, and an escaped noise from the back of her throat was audible enough for Severus to hear, and when he looked over at her, she started to cry.

Severus was still uncomfortable with this whole situation women crying wasn't his thing he wasn't a soothing type of person, but he knew for a fact Hermione wasn't a crier. So he tried his best to guide her onto the couch in the suite and rub her back.

"I don't even know why I'm crying; it was just too much to handle, I'm sorry I'm so weepy."

Severus knew she was telling the truth, and he knew there were days, not many days, but there where days he would go to bed and weep, for no reason in particular.

He watched as she tried to calm herself breathing slowly willing the tears to stop. She got up to blow her nose and took a deep breath. She looked in the mirror at her red face and smiled. She was happily scared excited nervous and most of all worried. She was unsure of how her parents would react as of this very moment she isn't their daughter, she is some random who shared there last name. When the fold of memories come back to them will they still love her. How will she explain she changed there whole life with one spell. For the first time she was scared of the wand she had in her hand, she was afraid of what magic can do and has done. For the first time in some odd sick way, she understood how Voldemort must have felt.

He was powerful as is she, but he used it for control. She had controlled her parents with it; she wasn't much different. No one was really different when it came to magic, just how they used it. She hoped that everything would be okay.

Severus heard her calm, and she was silent looking in the mirror for several minutes. When she faced him once again, her redness lessened and she looked to be okay. He grabbed a book he brought and started reading. Hermione had decided to lay down, she knew there was no way to get some sleep, but she was hoping she could remain calm. She laid in the humungous bed thinking. Thinking about anything and everything every once in a while a stray tear would fall, or she would have to hold back a laugh. She laid there all day until Severus came and told her she needed to get ready.

A lump instantly appeared in her throat, and she ran around the room getting ready for the night she gets her parents back.

Severus and Hermione went to the Café and saw the Granger's as they entered. Hermione's face lit up, and she quickly sat down with them Severus took his time before setting next to her. On their way over they discussed slipping the potion into the drinks, and Severus knew he could do it fast. He promised he would get it in with no one noticing.

"Well hello Miss Granger, my husband said you came in earlier, how exciting a Granger!" Hermione's mother smiled.

"Yes I thought so too, I brought some research of the Granger name as well as some other information. Hermione replied.

"Well before we discuss why don't we order some drinks." Hermione's father mentioned.

Hermione smiled they walked up to the register and ordered when they walked back Hermione noticed the art lining the walls and ask several questions when she asked about the ones directly behind her parents head they quickly turned around to view it. Severus poured two bottles at the same time into there tea, praying it was worth all this.

"Now lets talk about the family lineage shall we?"

Hermione nodded and could help but smile as her father and mother both slowly drank the potion. Suddenly her father said, "Hermione Jean Granger, I know you!" Hermione brightened, and he mother looked at her with puzzling eyes. "You're my, my daughter how did I, what, why, did you? HERMIONE WHAT DID YOU DO?" She screamed.

At this point everyone was looking at them, Hermione was grinning ear to hear, and Severus couldn't help wear a smirk on his as well. "Please, let's go back to the office," Severus said and stood up watching the three follow him to the dentistry.

As soon as they got in both of Hermione's parents stared at her. Her father spoke first. " all I remember is you saying something about an incident at school, and you had to keep us safe, what happened are you okay!"

"Dad I'm right here I'm fine. Hermione's mother was crying and reached to her for hugs Hermione's tears welled up over her lids, but the sobs never came she wanted to talk she wanted to stay in balance and try to answer their questions. She looked over at Severus forgetting for a second he was witnessing all this.

"First, I want to say I'm sorry; I was trying to protect you from something I was too afraid to tell you about." Hermione Started.

"Hermione you're our daughter we were supposed to protect you not the other way around! What happened, why, how did you just place us here, make us forget?" Her mother asked.

"I know you're supposed to protect me, and I know this is going to be hard to hear, but you couldn't have this time, not with what happened. Remember when I told you there was a bad guy who was trying to change the wizarding world?" Hermione asked.

Both parents shook their heads they were in shock, and neither of them knew what to do or say and the potions were doing something to them making them listen. "Well, the bad guy wasn't a guy, shell more like it, but a powerful one. You see Harry was asked to defeat him, kill him, and Ron and I well we couldn't say no, we had to go with him!"

At this point, her mother was already starting to tear up again.

" We had to help Harry destroy him, and we spent several months searching for pieces of his soul hidden away so he could live forever, I know you don't understand that part, but it was dark evil magic, and he was a dark evil man. The order, a group of us, set out to stop him had heard he was attacking muggles and I couldn't risk it if somehow they found out who you were. I couldn't let them find you so, a couple of members came with me, and we put a spell on you to forget I ever existed. I sent you as far as I could remember you always wanted to live here. I wanted you safe, and Australia sounded great. So for as long as you've been here minus a couple of weeks, I was fighting a war, we weren't supposed to win. I want you to know I watched several people I loved die and as I did I thought at least its not you!" At this statement, everyone in the room was crying including Severus who was in the corner stowed away.

"Oh, Hermione Thank God you're okay!" Her mother rang out.

"We've missed so much, your birthday, Christmas, everything." Her father said.

Hermione had no more words and was comforted by the words and hugs she was receiving.

" I'm sorry this happened like this I'm glad you're okay, and I wanted you back. I just wanted you to know I love you and I hope you still love me." Hermione said.

"Of course we do, but we've missed so much you graduated, and you're an adult and oh my gosh!" Her mother said.

" Yes I graduated, I'm a teacher at Hogwarts now." Hermione gleamed.

"WHAT!?" her mother screamed.

"Why did you even come back for us Hermione, so you can leave again so we can't see you, we let you go there because you loved it, but we thought you'd come home now you're saying you're going to be gone all year!" her mother yelled.

Hermione took a deep breath she knew this would happen. Her mother hated her going.

"Mom you know this is what I want, I came back because I missed you and I love you I thought maybe you would be happy."

"Hermione I am happy you're here, but you were supposed to be in college now, you were supposed to go to Cambridge, go into whatever you wanted."

"With what my O's in NEWTS!" Hermione shouted

"Hermione, we're both upset right now, you come to find us after almost a year just to say you won't be around this is hard on us Hermione!" Her father rang out.

Hermione put her head down, and Severus came quickly behind her and put his hand in her shoulder. She swung around and pushed herself against his body. She was nauseated by this whole thing.

Hermione's parents just remembered the man in the room and stared at him looking for answers.

Even though Severus could read their minds, he went against it already knowing what they were thinking.

"Sorry we had to deceive you this evening, Hermione has been working very hard to find you and to tell you she is okay I know this must be hard, and overwhelming to the both of you, I promise no more magic will be done with you, let's all rest and talk tomorrow morning okay?"

With that Severus walked toward the door Hermione in tow.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hermione's father asks

"Back to the hotel, we are staying in until morning," Severus replied.

Hermione pushed herself out of Severus protective shield and went to her father and hugged her.

"I love you, daddy, everything will be okay, right?"

Hermione's father smiled, "of course, give your mom tonight, we love you, and she just needs some time. Are you staying with him?" Her father quickly ask.

Hermione blushed, "he is my colleague and yes I am I promise everything is fine, I will see you tomorrow." Hermione said she kissed her father's cheek and gave one longing look at her mother before gravitating back toward Severus and going back to the hotel.

Hermione wanted to say so much to Severus at the moment. She was so drained; she had to concentrate on putting one foot in front of another. She laid down, and he did as well she instantly clung to him, and he didn't decline her arms wrapping around his chest, he laid there with her until he to finally fell asleep.

Hermione was having a horrible dream which caused Severus to wake up. He watched as she tensed her body as tight as she could. Hermione started to thrash shaking and screaming out Severus tried to wake her, but she was stuck in the nightmare. Severus quickly grabbed her in his arms. She woke up her face near his and let out a deep breath starting to cry. "It was so real Severus," Hermione said as she calmed down.

I was with you, and my mom and dad and they were so happy to see me again, and I ran into my dad's arms but then when I looked up he was Voldemort, and my mom was dead on the ground you were trying so hard to help, but they killed you too!" Hermione said.

Severus continued to half hold her as she calmed down. Severus cursed Australia for the 100000th time, no having any easy access to brew a calming draught for Hermione.

It was about 9 pm and Hermione was wide awake due to the dream and Severus wasn't sleeping, to begin with. Hermione flipped through the channels on tv laughing when she got to the Cinemax channel. Severus interested peaked when she laughed but quickly looked away at the horrible soft core porn that they were attempting. Hermione let it linger a little longer before changing the channel and finally settling on cartoon she watched when she was at home. Severus semi-watched the show before Hermione decided to get up and once again fill the hot tub up asking if Severus would like to join.

Severus nodded in agreement before Hermione went to the bathroom. Hermione quickly changed almost too fast for Severus he just pulled up the black trunks as Hermione stepped out. They both went to the deck and the bright stars and moon beamed down.

"Severus, thank you, you've once again done too much for me," Hermione said.

Severus said nothing in response but instead gave the nod acknowledging he had heard her words.

They sat in the water for a long time both thinking several things. Hermione was thinking about tomorrow, and Severus was thinking about the next several months. But the last thoughts they had were about each other. It wasn't until Hermione kept moving around, the heat of the water too much before she sat up on the side allowing only her feet to claim the heat.


	7. Home Sweet castle

Warning there is depictions of child abuse and talk about child abuse in this chapter.

The next morning came quickly, and Severus and Hermione got ready quite quickly to see her parents. Less than 24 hours ago they didn't even know she existed. She knew they were hurt; she knew that it would take a long time to make it right. They had two lives now one with her and one without and she was sincerely hoping they had decided to keep her in it.

Hermione came to the Dentistry; her parents lived above it. She saw her mother smile when they walked through the door, and Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Her mother said.

Severus blended into the corner as he was used to being a spy. He watched as her mother hugged her. He was glad she had found them. He was happy he helped. He listened to the family as Hermione told the bare minimum she could. By this time he was invited to set in a chair, but he was uncomfortable this wasn't his place, it was to intimate of a setting. They were close, nothing like he remembers seeing his parents. It was love; he has never seen or understood it was pure and unfaltering. Hermione had erased their minds, and with a few hours' sleep, they were right back loving her. He could tell it was strained, but that was expected. Hermione had worked herself up over this telling Severus they may never want to see her again. He would have to admit he believed that thought even though they were her parents. But now it seems as all they wanted was there daughter back.

Severus's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name while Hermione was telling the story of the war. She was explaining why he was here, and as she was talking about him, Severus swore Hermione's voice changed. It wasn't stronger, but it was more precise. He looked up at her and noticed she was keeping her emotions in check with them; she was strong. A lot stronger than he ever gave her credit for. Severus never realized how young, smart and courageous she was. He thought he knew her but at this moment he realized he knew he didn't know her at all.

The day seemed to trudge on for Severus. The Granger's would say something to him every now and again but most of the time he was ignored. It wasn't until dinner time they actually talked to him and even then it was nonpersonal questions. Things he could easily answer. Dinner was pizza, but everyone was just happy to have something to eat. Hermione smiled at Severus, and for the first time all day she started a conversation with him.

"I'm sorry Severus; this must be extremely boring to you. We can leave when we're done eating my parents have to decide if they are going back or not, I do realize we need to start getting ready for classes." Severus nodded in reply.

"It hasn't been boring Miss Granger I have learned a lot of insight." Severus finally said after chewing his bite of pizza.

Hermione didn't even correct him when he said, Miss Granger. She was glad he was helpful and kind. He showed a different side of him. Something she didn't think many people have seen. She was sort of upset by the fact for all those years; he was mean dungeon bat. She dared not ever even think it because she was afraid she would call him one and he would be right behind her. Now she didn't think of him that way. Not anymore. And the more she thought about it the more she knew he was never really awful. He was just balancing too much, too young and he didn't know how or what to do. He turned himself against everyone just in case. Too much has happened to him Hermione decided as she watched him eat. She wanted to help him, to love him to need him.

Hermione stopped mid-chew at her thoughts. He was staring at her she knew he wasn't trying to read her mind. She would have known if he did because he would have laughed at the thought she had, the one she really didn't mean to have. She flushed as he stared at her and she finally turned her attention back to her mom and dad.

Severus watched as she stared at him he couldn't help but smirk. He was unsure of her reason of watching him, but at least she wasn't out to kill him like so many where not too long ago. He thought of the past couple of days and how he would miss her presence. He knew that she was much different as he thought she was. More mature than he could even imagine and she was certainly professor material, not that he really didn't think she could teach. But now he knew she could handle the students.

The Grangers asked Hermione and Severus both about Hogwarts and how long she would be there. They were torn between staying there in the place they grew so fond of and moving into the home they know as their own. They missed that house, but they loved Australia as well. They had a lot of thinking and planning, without Hermione's help. After dinner, they all knew it was time to part ways.

When they got back to the hotel, Hermione was a bag of emotions, but she hid it well. Overall she was happy. She couldn't believe her life had changed in such a short amount of time. She was relaxed and going over the past years events. She was indeed, truly the luckiest girl in the world.

It wasn't too late but once again she was tired. She lay in the bed as Severus read a book in the next room. She thought it was strange how much her body wanted to sleep but her mind refused to give it to her. She felt like something was missing, there was a space. Then she realized, it was Severus.

Hermione quietly got of bed and went into the other room. She watched him as he contently read his book. He was deep in thought. But quickly realized that another pair of eyes were in the room. He looked up at Hermione. She smiled as his eyes reached her.

"Hermione you're still awake!" Severus said surprised.

"Yeah, I just, wanted to say thank you, I know I have a 1000 times but I just, I wanted to let you know." She said smiling looking at Severus.

He smirked back at her, Hermione had yet to see him smile but she expected as much. He wasn't one to smile, and she was perfectly okay with that.

"Hermione you know there is no thank you needed, I am glad I could help you."

"I know, but we've been here a few days longer than you thought," Hermione replied.

"Do you really think I have to plan a lot I've done the same thing for over 20 years now."

Hermione smiled brightly once again and walked toward him and sat down next to him. She touched his arm. He slightly jumped but allowed it to rest there. He knew she was there to thank him. Hermione felt the jump but said or did nothing to let him know.

She kept her hand firmly on his biceps. He didn't say anything instead he turned to her and Severus swore he saw a bit of lust in her eyes, but he could be imagining it. Then suddenly she put her face closer to his their noses almost touching, he knew this shouldn't be happening, but it was, and he would let it. She reached his lips, and he accepted her kiss. It was light and soft almost friendly more than anything, but he felt the shock of it something he had never felt before. He was confused by it, but he knew he liked it. It was the first time he had felt this way, other than Lilly, but this was more this was a lustful need as well and he liked it.

Hermione didn't blush from the kiss it was something she had to do just to show him she was happy he was there. She wasn't surprised when he said or did nothing. "Come on Severus it's late come to bed." She said matter of factly. Severus didn't argue and followed her in. He went to the bathroom quickly changing into pants. When he came out, Hermione eyed him for the 100th time the past few days. He got under the covers, and she slowly moved closer to him. "I'm afraid I've gotten used to this." She said. Severus said nothing but allowed her to squish up against him. He relaxed and quickly went to sleep.

Hermione awoke to a horrible scream. She pulled her wand from the pillow quickly; nothing was there. She looked at Severus to see he had some nightmare. He was still screaming shouting "No" as he kicked around.

"Severus, Severus wake up," she said as she pushed at his shoulder, but that only made him cry out louder. She quickly lit the whole room as fast as she could get around to each bulb. He was still in his nightmare, and she hovered above him touching his cheek to get him to wake up."

"Please, it hurt NO!" No Severus screamed out with tears flowing down his face.

Hermione was getting scared she couldn't wake him up. Finally, she in her best loud big girl voice said. "Professor Severus Snape Wake up right now."

And in an instant, he sat up with tears running down his eyes and Hermione let out a breath. She waited a second before she hugged him.

Severus was now sobbing and unable to stop. Hermione held him there as he continued to cry and calm himself down. At first, he didn't even realize her presence but when he did he tried to pull away Hermione had a tight grasp of him, and when he realized someone was there for him, for no other reason than to be there, he cried out more with a new emotion. Hermione never said anything as this occurred and let him take his time. When the tears were dry, and Hermione let go so he could finally breathe.

"Severus are you okay?" Hermione ask. Severus nodded in response.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione ask.

Severus Snape did not want to talk, did not want her to know the horrors of the war he had in his mind, not only the one they both just battled but the war with his father as a child. It was a rare dream, one that he didn't often have, but it was a reoccurring dream none the less. A fantasy world of the worst things he could imagine. It started with him as a young boy waking up to his father screaming at his mother. He wasn't afraid anymore, not like he used to be, he knew what would happen next. Dad would slam his mother around, grab her by the hair or wrist leaving new bruises next to old ones, push her in the kitchen "Where she belonged" and plop down on the couch. He would drink whatever alcohol the local convenience store had a special on that week. His dream would then turn to himself being beat by his dad, then molested by him. His father would bring a belt and wack him so hard it would welt and sometimes bleed. Then he would pull down his pants and do whatever vile acts he decided; then in his dream, his father would turn into Voldemort, doing the same nasty things only using a curse to this day he has never heard of before just something his brain has had made up.

He never knew he screamed out with these dreams until tonight; he had never been so close to someone before. Of course, there were a few times he had tried to be with women, but it ended badly. He was terrified of what could happen, he tried to be in control with them because he couldn't have it any other way, but they were never kind or willing to help him they would run off. They never really cared for him. No one except Dumbledore and Minerva had ever ask him what's wrong.

Hermione noticed the void look in Severus's eyes. She had seen it all too often, with Harry. Usually, it was when he saw thoughts that Voldemort had or when he was thinking of the Dursley's. It was sad void, and sometimes it took a long time for Harry to come out of it so she could only guess that Severus would be the exact same way.

Hermione tried to comfort him rubbing his back, and he took a deep breath and was slowly coming back to reality.

"I know this isn't something you want to hear, but Harry has the same look on his face when he is thinking about bad things happening it took me a long time to get him to open up, but he did, and he said he felt better. I'm not trying to compare you, but I promise whatever you say I wouldn't ever tell anyone else. " Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I know, I also know a lot of people have told you things, you know more than you should, you have a very trusting feature, Hermione. People are drawn to you for help. And you're curious so you don't mind hearing the gossip but unlike all the others your age you don't go spreading it to the world. I don't think I need to burden you with more than you need to hear." Severus answered.

Hermione was slightly upset for a few reasons. One he was right, he had just read her like a big open book. She thoroughly enjoyed knowing the ins and outs of her peers, even if it did involve some secret keeping. The other thing was he thought he would be a burden, Hermione did know a lot, a lot about many of her friends, the staff at Hogwarts, her muggle friends. None of what she knew was a burden if anything it was a burden to her not to know.

" I promise Severus it's of no burden maybe I could help you." Hermione Suggested.

"I really don't think you can, Miss Granger, it's a lost cause," Severus exclaimed.

"Well then why don't you tell me and let me see how much of a lost cause it really is."

Severus rolled his eyes making sure she saw it." If you insist, Miss know it all." And for the next 25 minutes of their life was a very watered down version of his dream, the abuse at home and how no women would want such a broken man. By the end of the tale Hermione was in tears but, glad he talked to her. Severus's grief was less, she could tell by his face, letting something out tended to make someone look younger and if any indication Hermione could already see his worry lines disappearing. It was no burden to keep his life a secret it had come naturally to her, and even if it didn't, she would be too scared of what he might do if word ever got out.

"Oh Severus, I'm sorry I didn't know, and I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable in any way. I hope you trust me if you need to say anything else." Hermione said.

"You don't think I am a disgusting old man who doesn't deserve anything!" Severus said after her comment.

"What are you talking about, You're not old, and you are not disgusting. You are very generous; you are faithful, loyal, a protector, you are a great man Severus and anyone would be happy to be your friend. You're smart, and you are always doing the right thing, even if it doesn't seem that way. You have always put yourself last Severus, put yourself 1st, please promise me you will put your self 1st!" Hermione begged.

Severus was at a loss for words. A girl, no a woman ½ his age was giving him advice, some of the best he had ever received and nothing had changed between them. She indeed was a wonderful person, he always knew since she arrived at Hogwarts she was smart, bold, a little conniving, but a lot of heart. She put her whole self into everything she did even if it was just cleaning up or walking down the hall she did everything with a purpose. She had a reason behind everything she did. She was a powerful witch but also a powerful soul; she was really the best person he had ever known even though he still didn't know much about her, he had seen her for the past eight years of her life. He felt like he should know her better than he did, and he would try his damnedest to become her friend, something he hadn't done with anyone in a long time.

They finally fell back asleep, and Hermione's pep talk allowed him to sleep quietly. The only thing that bothered him was something she had said earlier in the night about sleeping in the same bed, being with each other 24/7 if he had to admit it, he was going to miss it too. It was as if they should have known each other all along, but it wasn't until now they had discovered each other. He thought that if being reincarnated really was something that happened when you die, surely they must have known each other's souls in a past life.

The next morning they both woke up at ten they only had 2 hours to be back, say goodbye to the cloud bed, which Hermione was contemplating on stealing. They went to see her mom and dad one last time before she left. She knew this trip changed her whole life but at the same did nothing. Of course, she got her parents back which was amazing. But now what is she going to do. Is Severus going to act like this never happened, are they still going to talk to each other. Will, they ever mention this to anyone or will it be their secret. Hermione was too nervous that it would wind up like that, so she shook her head and decided to worry about that when the term started.

She quickly packed and laid down in the bed one last time before meeting her mom and dad at there apartment. Seeing if they had made a decision. When Hermione and Severus walked through the door, Hermione saw two large suitcases.

"Mom, Dad?" Hermione said

Hermione's mother quickly came to greet her daughter as her father carried down another small suitcase.

"We have decided to go back home for a few weeks, see what we want to do, dear." Hermione's mother said.

Hermione smiled, she knew she put them in a tight spot, and in her mind, this could never be their home. They had visited a few times when she was younger, and remembered her parents saying how beautiful it was and how when they retired they may decide to pick up and go there, but they still had several years to go and maybe Australia was a good fit, but then again she couldn't imagine them not living the home she grew up in.

"Oh! That's great, Severus and I have taken care of everything already there is food in the fridge, and all the utilities are paid. You'll write me right?" Hermione ask.

"Of course honey, we want to let you know what we decide. I still can't believe we've missed so much and here you are a teacher, I'm so proud of you!" Hermione's father said as he hugged her tightly.

Hermione could barely believe any of the past week let alone the coming year. It was going to be odd being an assistant in the classrooms, doing this and that but it felt right. She was expected to be an Auror like Harry, and she had no doubts she could but, it wasn't what she wanted. She gave her parents a kiss and a hug and promised to write every day.

For the last time, Hermione hoped they called for a taxi to take them back in the magical town, so they could get a portkey home.

'Home she thought, even though she loved her parents dearly she felt as though Hogwarts was her home.' She smiled at that fact and could help but squeeze Severus's hand as they grabbed there port key and ended up at the gates of Hogwarts.

Severus realized they were back and squeezed Hermione's hand one last time before opening the gate and going back to "normal" whatever that was. For the first time at Hogwarts, there was relative peace. Of course, there were still die-ha followers a small pact, burning buildings and making threats but no murders, maybe because of all the death that has occurred. He wasn't sure what his part was anymore. Professor Severus Snape Potion's master, nothing more, nothing less. It was an odd feeling a scared feeling to be honest. He had no excuses to be so cruel. He had no reason to show the basics to get by; he could do more complex potions now. He wished that Australia was a few more days, so he could escape, but there they were walking back to the castle. Both were worn out from the adventure, but Severus knew he wouldn't sleep, not after this week.

Severus was scared of this friendship he so easily made with her. He still felt some type of pull he didn't want to think it was romantic, nor lust but if he had to admit it, he felt like he may be in love with her, especially after the last few days.

Hermione watched him as they went to the head mistress's office to let Minerva know they were safe and everything was a success. Severus was on autopilot not realizing he had made it to the destination until Hermione said the password.

As they walked in Minerva greeted them each with a hug. "I take everything was a success." Minerva smiled.

"Oh yes, thanks to Severus, he was wonderful, and we found them rather quickly, they weren't so happy I was coming back though," Hermione said lightly.

Minerva shook her head and looked back at Severus. "You did great! I hope for helping you Hermione will help you set up before classes start." Looking at Hermione as she talked to Severus, Hermione just nodded approvingly.

Hermione looked at Severus and smiled; she couldn't believe the past five days had been so real! She couldn't be happier, and she loved how this school year started, if this were a sign of things to come she thought this would be the best year of her life!


	8. Feelings?

Authors note: Hope you are enjoying this. If anyone likes this, I have a Oneshot called Shipwrecked. It's also SS/HG I love writing them. Also if anyone has any suggestions for a new story let me know. This one is done. I am just editing and posting at this point.

"Hermione your new room is set up it is on the far east side of the castle it is between Severus' rooms and my own, so Severus can show you along the way." Minerva smiled.

Severus showed her down the long hallway, she was excited to see her new rooms and was hoping they were half the sizes of Severus' room. When she got to her door she noticed a frame but there was no painting or anything and she was confused.

"Severus, where is my painting it's usually portrait or an animal?" Hermione asked worried.

"Haven't you lugged Hogwarts a History around with you long enough to know that it picks you, it on chapter 45 paragraph 6. Severus said in all seriousness."

Hermione looked at him funny she has read that book every year and there is only 43 chapters. She quickly slapped his arm! "Funny, Severus, just tell me what to do!"

Severus knew joke time was over and told her the instructions. She lightly touched her hand to the middle of where the painting would be, and she had to think of the worst moment of her life the happiest moment of her life the person she loved the most and the person she hated the most she also had name her favorite color, season and her one true best friend.

Hermione closed her eyes and thought of the worst moment of her life the moment her parents no longer remembered her, the best moment of her life was the day after she returned there memories and they still loved her. The person she loved the most, that was a difficult question because she couldn't chose her mother over her father, and in the greatest love she knew was that of Harry Potter, his love of the wizarding world, and his friends. She then said "blue, Ginny Weasley."

She knew she and Ginny didn't go out with each other as much as her and Ron but they were brothers to her not best friends. Ginny was her friend who knew everything, including the things she wouldn't dare tell Ron and Harry. As soon as her word finished she had a beautiful sea side painting with a mermaid swimming in its waters.

"You are true and wise not only to yourself but to others, you are a free spirit who stands up for what you believe and you don't take no for an answer, and though you may not be as graceful as you wish to be. I am Narcilla and I will be with you until you depart from this place." The beautiful mermaid began.

Hermione blushed at this intimate moment she was having with Narcilla as Severus watched in the background. "Thank you Narcilla, this world you're in is so beautiful thank you for sharing yourself with me." Hermione replied.

Severus watched from a far letting her connect with her painting, Mermaid paintings are rare, not only because they are rare, but most don't show up in Hogwarts. Severus shook his head as she walked through to her rooms.

He couldn't believe how her room was setup it was eerily close to his with a slightly larger sitting room enough for five or six. The room was beautiful shades of red and gold to show her true loyalty to Gryffindor. She had a beautiful fireplace with an ornate mantel that was gold, and the fire roared lively red. The couch was red and very fluffy the walls were adorned with bookshelves. There was a large table with chairs with the most assortment of teas he had ever seen in his life things he had never seen before. He saw two other doors one had to be a bathroom and the other the bed room. He saw Hermione look over all the teas and smile. She looked back and him and smiled. She grabbed his hand as she opened the room to her bedroom. The room was wonderfully colored with blues of the ocean, and the windows had a view of a large pillar with mountains and far to the left a bit of the lake.

"It's amazing! I love this castle. Hermione gasped. Severus smiled at her and admired her for just a few seconds. She was truly an amazing women. He knew she was a lot younger than himself and boy did that show, but in a good way. She smiled and enjoyed the simplest things in life.

"Thank you Severus this is amazing, I know you didn't do this but thank you for experiencing this with me." Severus did say anything he grinned slightly. Severus went to walk out the door and Hermione said "I'll see you at dinner."

Severus shut the door and for the first time Hermione Granger was on her own by herself in days. The moment after the door closed she could hear the silence. She got cold chills but quickly went back to taking everything in. Looking at the beautiful teas and scanning the bookshelf to see if any of her books were missing. Eyeing Crookshanks who had a large bed he had been sleeping in. He was surprised to see her and immediately went to see his owner.

Dinner time came soon and Hermione found herself sitting in her usual spot next to Severus. She wasn't sure how he would react or any of the other professors Hagrid just smiled at her and gave her an almost bone-crushing hug. "Congratulations 'Mione I knew you and Snape there could do it." Hermione smiled up at him and received many comments of what a great job she and Severus had done, getting her parents memory back.

Hermione ate in relative silence once the food came not knowing what to say to Severus they had only just departed and went separate ways a few hours ago and Minerva was going on about their trip. Finally after 45 minutes she excused herself. She was tired and all she wanted was sleep. There had been so much excitement and she was ready for a break.

Hermione laid in her new bed but she had to admit she had grown used to Severus there with her. She had problems sleeping that night and when she woke in the morning she felt terrible. She decided to forgo breakfast all together. She knew that she had to go help Severus even though she felt bad so she put herself together but on a pair of jeans and a tight fitting top and went to the lab.

Hermione entered the room and saw Severus cleaning off the desks he looked like his normal self he still wasn't wearing a robe which made her smirk. She liked him much better without it. He seemed more open and free he wasn't hiding behind all the darkness. Severus turned around to look at Hermione.

"You weren't at breakfast are you hungry?" Severus said concerned.

Hermione was surprised by his question, of course, they became closer after the trip, but she was shocked he even asked.

"No I'm fine thank you I didn't sleep well and I'm not really hungry. Where do you need me today?" Hermione ask.

"Follow me." And into the store rooms both of them went. She looked at the room of course she had been in here 100 times before but it looked different dirty, unkempt and dangerously low on supplies.

"I see." Hermione said.

"I know it's no excuse, but I really haven't done anything to the supply in over a year, to be honest, I didn't think I would be here at this time, and this would be none of my concern."

When Severus said those word her heart skipped a beat. She really could not imagine Severus not being here. He had done so much for everyone and especially her. She said nothing as she took a deep breath and let Severus continue.

"If you could help log what we have and make sure it's still suitable for use that would be a start. I'll work on this shelf if you work on that one. Severus said and turned to the shelf and started with the highest shelf. Hermione did the same on her tip toes she reached for potions careful not to drop anything. As she moved to the second shelf it was much easier and she continued until she found an unmarked odd blue liquid.

"Severus, what is this?" Hermione asked.

Severus turned quickly to look at what she was holding.

"I really don't know some type degraded plant I suppose. Whatever you do don't drop it and we'll dispose of it properly." Hermione shook her head adding more containers to the pile with the odd blue one, they were far less mysterious old dried up leaves that should have been fresh or dried out eye of rat. Once finished the stock room was in desperate need of new things.

Severus said a spell that made anything in the containers inert then tossed the in the trash bin. Severus wrote a list of everything he needed.

"Hermione would you like to accompany me into town today, I will get several things in the forbidden forest the next few days, but there are several things I just can't get on my own." Hermione quickly agreed to go with him and no sooner did she yes Severus was headed to the door an on his way to the gates of Hogwarts.

When the couple got into Hogesmead Hermione felt odd, she had never really been here with a professor before and her mind started to race of course they spent time in Australia but this was home would he treat her different and how was she supposed to act. She quickly noticed Severus was half way down the block as she ran to catch up with him.

The first place they entered was place she had never been on the opposite side of town it didn't have any potions it just had row after row of ingredients to make them. It smelled slightly of mint and dried blood. It was a truly wonderful place and Hermione wandered around looking and soaking everything in it was beautiful.

Severus watched as Hermione was truly amazed by the whole thing and smiled. She was really something special. Severus thought as she browsed through the good and bad things the shop had to offer. He was in such a daze from watching her he didn't realize that they had been there for over an hour. So he quickly grabbed what they needed, grabbed Hermione and headed back to the more familiar part of town.

It was way past lunch and almost dinner time as they walked by the Three Broomsticks. Hermione smelled the food that was cooking and looked at the crowds. Severus noticed he too was quite hungry so he asked Hermione, "Will this be an okay place to eat." Hermione nodded excitedly and they went into the pub. Hermione loved this place, ever since she first went in it. They got a menu and both ordered the fish and chips. Hermione and Severus talked about the things he bought in the previous shop and lightly gossiped about the other staff. Hermione swore Severus smiled when she told him about the time when Ginny and Harry were messing around with Flitch. She loved the way he was when he was around her and just wished this is how he could be with everyone.

They made one last stop to the book store. Hermione knew she should watch the time or she would be in there until the next morning if the shop owner would let her. So she went through the books she always picked 2 to take home. Hermione reached for a new charms book one she hadn't seen before something new, not how to create new charms but how to use less wand waving which she laughed at it, may be a gift for Severus. She looked through the books again and noticed a dark purple book having to do with magical creatures. It was very pretty book but looked rather old the pictures were beautiful but the price was over 3 times her usual spending a month for the month! So she quickly pushed back into its place.

Severus saw what she did and walked over to her; he looked at the title. "You have good tastes in books Hermione, that's one of my favorites, and I have it if you want to borrow it."  
Hermione's face lit up! "Really you'd let me borrow it, are you sure?"

Severus rolled his eyes and walked away. Hermione continued to look and found a new book called "Guide to the Muggle World: How to Travel without being known." She laughed and thought she would read it for the comedy. She grabbed it as well and found a waiting Severus Snape at the counter.

They bought their books and slowly walked towards Hogwarts. Hermione was content and Severus looked at ease when they walked together. When they got back to the castle the sun was setting and both were exhausted they said there good nights at Hermione's door and went to sleep.

Once again Hermione went on tossing and turning missing the presence Severus Snape. When she awoke in the morning she felt horrible. Her hair was a disaster with all the tossing and turning and her eyes were so dark it looked as if she had worn heavy eyeliner to bed. She looked out her windows the Sun was midway in the sky and she sighed. She got up took a shower and dressed. She went to her sitting room and found the most caffeinated tea she could find. Finally she went through her bag and found a vile of pepper up potion.

She went to the kitchen's got a bagel and walked slowly to Severus's lab with the heavily caffeinated tea in her hand. When she walked in the room Severus had a long parchment of supply's listed flowing down his desk.

"What do you need to find in the forbidden forest, the whole thing?" She asked.

"Honestly just about, and no eating or drinking in the lab." He said.

Hermione took a step out the door and finished her tea. With a flick of her want the cup was gone and she walked back in the room with Severus glaring at her.

Hermione and Severus went through the forbidden forest grabbing almost anything that they could see. It took all day and half the night, something's could only be collected by the moon light. It was late almost 2am when they got back, Hermione wasn't sure if she was more hungry or tired. They went into the lab and set everything down. Severus looked over at Hermione he could tell she was extremely tired.

"This can wait until morning, do you want something to eat?" Severus ask.

Hermione wasn't sure, but she did not even though they had spent all day together she enjoyed his company very much so she shook her head and they went to his private rooms.

Hermione sat at the very small table on the far edge of Severus's sitting room. He called for an elf who took the order of food. Hermione was excited to have hash browns, she had a sudden craving and was now extremely hungry. As they waited for food Severus started to talk.

"I'm sorry I thought we would make the plant collecting a 2-day thing but I got so involved, you know you could have said something!" Severus said.

"I know but I enjoyed it too, and to be honest, it's not like I'm sleeping at this time anyway," Hermione said.

Severus looked at her strangely. "I can't sleep I've been having trouble, for a while now." 'Ever since I stopped sleeping with you.' She thought.

"Why not take some potion for dreamless sleep?" Severus ask.

"It's not the dreams that keep me awake; I just can't sleep," Hermione said.

"Well, why not take a sleeping draught." He asked.

Hermione bit her lip and face tuned a slight pink. "I um, well I am immune to most any of them now, during 4th year I became addicted really, and I had to quit taking them. Then while we were out during the war I took it just to sleep for an hour, none of them work on me anymore, and I really don't feel like being addicted again." Hermione said.

"I see, well no mind; I too cannot use them," Severus said.

Food came to them and they slowly ate in silence. It was time for Hermione to go back to her room, maybe she could some sleep tonight. Hermione got up from her chair, but Severus had other plans.

"Hermione it's late you can sleep here, you can have the bed. Severus said.

"Please, I'm right down the hall, and it's your bed. I'm not kicking you out of it." Hermione claimed.

"Fine, we will both sleep in the bed, just come to bed Hermione." Severus sighed.

Hermione felt like her dream had come true she has missed this since she got back but she didn't want to act so needy, so she went to the bathroom changed her clothes into sleep pants and at shirt and walked into the room. Severus still had the lights on so Hermione could easily see. His bed was a large king size bed with blue comforter similar to hers. The room was shades of orange and blue and it looked like a sunset. His room was beautiful. Hermione smiled at Severus allowing her intrude on his space. She easily climbed in to his bed, that seemed eerily like the hotel bed, maybe had put a charm on it she thought. Severus turned the lights off and got into bed as well. Hermione automatically got closer to him. She ended up huddled beside him. He didn't move her and allowed her to fall asleep at his side as he fell asleep as well. It was the first time in a long time either have had such a peaceful sleep.

Hermione surprisingly woke up first and was quickly embarrassed Hermione had her leg overtop of his and her hand was around his stomach. She didn't want to wake him but she didn't just want to lay here like this even though it felt so comfortable. She moved her hand first but Severus woke up to her movement and both let a nervous sigh. Severus was trying to move away quickly due the hardness in his pants but Hermione's leg was still wrapped around him and instead of hiding it his hardness ran up her leg and she felt it for the first time.

Hermione's heart was pounding. She was surprisingly excited by this, and when Severus got up out of bed.

"Hermione I am so sorry!" Severus said.

Hermione put on her Gryffindor brave face. She quickly got out of the bed as he walked out of the room ashamed. "What, are you sorry for, I like it." She whispered. Then Hermione Granger reached up and kissed him on the mouth Severus stepped back wards dizzy with emotion. Severus stopped the kiss. "Hermione" he lightly whined. "We really shouldn't be doing this." He said. "But we are." She replied. They continued to kiss.

Severus allowed her to gently kiss him he kissed right back. It was the most erotic thing he has done in years and he loved the feel of his body covering hers. He knew this was wrong but at the moment he didn't care he needed this, and by the way she was acting Hermione did too.

Hermione wanted nothing more to try to get him back in bed, but she didn't want to move that fast, she didn't want him to think she was just doing this for shag. She really did want to be with him and maybe she should have talked to him first but it was too late now she was already in his mouth.

After a few minutes she broke away from him, he was visibly relaxed for only a second then went to stressed out mode. "Hermione Granger, what on earth were you thinking, you just…"

"Severus, I'm sorry really I am, if this isn't something you want, I just, I really like being with you and to be honest that's the first time I slept since I got here."

"Hermione you're half my age, it's (he checked the time) 10 am," he screamed realizing how late it is.

"Severus I know how old you are, and I know old I am, but I did not realize it was 10 am."

"Hermione I was supposed to meet with Minerva 15 minutes ago any minute now she'll be pounding on my door!"

Hermione's lungs deflated, of course she knew they were doing nothing wrong, but she did not want to deal with Minerva, this shouldn't be the way she finds out anything. She took a deep breath in trying to inflate her lungs it took a few times but she succeeded.

"Well, it's not like you did anything wrong you slept in," Hermione said.

"I haven't slept in since I've been in Hogwarts."

"No wonder you're so cruel in morning potions." She said half-heartedly.

Severus said nothing but looked through his closet finding something to wear.

"Please, Hermione just go before she finds us we'll talk later."

Hermione just nodded, she opened the door to find no other than Minerva getting ready to knock.

Minerva gave her the strangest look, Hermione never even looked in the mirror to see what she looked like. Then she remembered she was most certainly still in pajamas.

"MISS GRANGER, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Minerva screamed.

It was loud enough for Severus to here. "Fuck" he said out aloud. He quickly got dressed.

Hermione's mind raced for excuses but could not find one to explain why she was in Severus's private rooms in pajama's and Severus had yet to make his presence known. She tried to stay calm. Nothing she was doing was wrong she reminded herself, nothing was wrong.

"Severus and I got back in very late from picking things from the forbidden forest. He told me I could stay here, I just now woke up." She said.

Minerva looked at her oddly.

"He asked you to stay?" she questioned.

"Yes, he is such a considerate friend," Hermione said.

McGonagall couldn't believe the words she was saying.

"Are you sure you are talking about Severus Snape, the one I've known since he was 11?"

"The very same, he's been so good to me Minerva, we're getting along so much so I would like to work with him in the potions lab if he ever needed me too."

Minerva didn't say anything, and suddenly Severus came through the door looking board like he flipped a switch, it sort of scared Hermione but she said nothing.

"Minerva please forgive me it seems that for the first time I've slept in," Severus said.

"Well we all need a break now in again, I was checking to see if you were okay, the only reason why was meeting with you was to make sure you were ready for next week, but it looks like with you keeping Hermione up all night you have gotten a lot done."

Hermione said nothing and just watched as they talked.

"Yes she has been very helpful, we will be bottling the ingredients today."

"Very well." Minerva turned to look at Hermione, she appeared fine, so Minerva continued, Miss Granger I would like to see you tomorrow morning so we can discuss you schedule.

"Of course Minerva, I'll be there whenever you need me too."

"Well let's make it 9am do try not to be late." Minerva smiled

The door closed and Severus visibly relaxed. Severus sat down in the couch and Hermione sat down beside him. She nervously took his hand in hers. He didn't flinch away like Hermione expected and took it as a good sign. She slowly started leaning on him, which he also allowed.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Severus ask.

"Severus, I always think before I act, I'm sure," Hermione said.

"What will people think, I guess another tick to my long list of wrong doings." Severus sighed.

"Severus come on, it's not like there is anything wrong with it, after all, I'm the one who just perused you, and to be honest I've fancied you for a very long time."

Severus genuinely laughed, "Since when?"

Hermione didn't know the answer to the question. She knew after the war she truly wanted to get to know him better, she always loved his passion for potions even if he wasn't always helpful to the students.

"I really don't know exactly when, but I always admired you for your love of potions. You saved Harry, Ron and I so many times to count. I know you never had to do any of it. Harry was your only goal but you also saved Ron and me. I think though when I realized I wanted to be friends with you is when I was asked to be an assistant. I knew I wanted something more right before we found my parents."

"Hermione, are you sure you're not confusing the feelings you have for me for the excitement of having your parent's back?" Severus asked honestly.

"I really thought that way at first too, but I haven't been sleeping without you and last night when it felt normal to lay beside you, I was comfortable, and I slept, that's when I knew."

Severus looked down at the hand she was rubbing, he could not believe that Hermione Granger liked him. There have been stranger things though. So he looked her in the eyes for several seconds searching for the truth in her eyes, when he found it he reached in and kissed with a passion Hermione had never felt. It felt like she was melting in to him.

Hermione went to her room for the first time since last night to find a very angry Crookshanks meowing for food. Bottling ingredients went as expected. Hermione quickly fed the poor cat and went to shower. She got ready for dinner not wanting to look dressed up, but she also wanted to look nice for Severus. So she added a bit of gloss to her lips and wore a nice shirt instead of the t-shirts she had been wearing the rest of the week.

When she got down to the hall, she sat across from Severus and talked to him about some other preparation that needed to be done, and she spoke to Hagrid about possible time she could help him with his classes.

Minerva only glared at Hermione and Severus for just a minute before enjoying her food. Severus and Hermione talked very little while they ate. Hermione wasn't really sure what to say or do she was more nervous than she ever has been around him. All she knew is as soon as he left she would have to follow suite. As soon as he ate his last bite he was gone and Hermione followed just a minute later. She ran as fast as she could to catch up with. When she got to him she whispered.

"Have some tea with me?"

Severus looked weary, unsure of what to say they walked toward her room. He looked at her one more time and followed her into the door. Crookshanks eyed him wearily, and Hermione laughed.

"I guess you have to pass Crookshanks test," Hermione said.

Severus was a little annoyed by the orange cat eyeing him, when Crookshanks came near him he bent down to him and petted him, Crookshanks allowed the man to pet him, and when he went to sit down, Crookshanks jumped in his lap.

"OH SEVERUS, HE NEVER DOES THAT!" Hermione squealed.

"What a good boy," she said and quickly found a treat for him as she pets him he began to purr.

"He must like you a lot Severus he isn't fond of Ron, but he deals with Harry pretty well," Hermione said.

"Well your cat has good taste." Severus said to her. Crookshanks purred as Severus pet him and waited for the tea to brew.

Hermione and Severus talked and talked about potions and other professors, how she should deal with Hagrid and Minerva. She already had told her she wouldn't help with defense class, it was still too fresh in her mind. Some professor's didn't want her help and she excepted that it sounded like it was going to be a lot of Minerva, Hagrid, Severus, and Poppy had ask for her help. She was also to be a tutor of sorts conducting her own class in the evenings. She wasn't sure of where she would be, when and that was something she had Minerva would decide tomorrow.

Hermione was tired and wanted Severus to stay, she embarrassingly asked him to stay, and he agreed.

Hermione got ready for bed quickly showering and changing into a t-shirt and shorts. Severus admired not only the view of her body but also the view from her room the night sky glowing into the room was beautiful and even though he was just the next room down it was if the moon lines up precisely for her.

Severus was nervous about staying in her room, but as soon as she was in bed, everything was fine.

"Severus, do you think what we're doing is wrong?" Hermione asked as she laid there.

"Honestly, most of the time, yes Hermione I do, but since when has thought stopped Me," he said flatly.

"Oh Severus, please don't take it the wrong way, I do enjoy this more than anything, just being with you, but it feels like a big secret, that I don't like having." Hermione said

Severus said nothing, there was nothing to consul her worry so he just pulled her closer to him. Hermione relaxed and drifted to sleep.

The next morning Hermione was in Minerva's office talking about classes. Hermione took in her schedule, it was a long time to be with Minerva or Hagrid not that she didn't enjoy their company, but she wasn't so sure how she would work with them, and even though she has slowly gained affection for Severus she has no idea how he would react to her help.


	9. A New Semester

Note: This story has changed to M I knew I would do so eventually but thought sooner rather than later would be best. Nothing too graphic this chapter, but talks of child abuse occur.

And all of a sudden the year had started Hermione had no idea where the week before the children coming to school had gone, it seemed like a blur of helping Severus with his supply room, and Minerva setting her new classroom up.

With the first start of the year, she began her Monday at the breakfast table smiling at the staff and students and barely eating anything. Severus kept putting various fruits on her plate, and she nibbled, but she couldn't stomach any more than that. She was glad Hagrid was the first place he would ease her into it slowly, and his classes were as laid back as one could be.

Hermione walked out of breakfast beside him. Hermione told the table "good luck" and went on her way. When the class started, she couldn't believe how little the first years were they were just babies. 'Oh, Merlin I'm already acting like a teacher' she thought. She wasn't sure exactly how she would be assisting Hagrid but, she always enjoyed hearing his stories. Today was easy though, and for the 1st years, he introduced Fang and any other animal currently in his hut. He talked about unicorns and Centaurs, and about the class overview. The 2nd years was much of the same, but this time Fang was excited to see the kids he already knew and allowed them to pet and rub him. He told the 2nd years that they would be allowed to see slightly more dangerous creatures and learn of mermaids and the squid in the lake. He even made them write a 2 paragraph paper about a magical creature they wanted to know more about. Hermione knew that Hagrid didn't need much help but enjoyed Hermione's company. Hermione was leaving for a break and knew Severus also had a break during this time. She talked to Hagrid after the class until the 5th years started arriving and she slowly went toward the castle. She went up to his room hoping to find him, she knew as much as he enjoyed potions, he didn't like the classroom. So when she knocked on the door, and he opened it she wasn't surprised.

"How is your first day going?" Severus ask.

"All I did was watch Hagrid talk all morning he was delightful, and asked my opinion on things but, really I'm not sure how much of help I am to him."

Severus didn't respond. Hermione looked at him he seemed stressed out. Hermione walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed a little which made her smile. "What's wrong Severus?"

"I don't know how to act," Severus said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione ask.

"I don't know what is expected of me. I have been this double spy for so long and don't know what to do. I don't know what the kids expect of me, am I supposed to be the bat of the dungeons, or what am I supposed to do?"

"Severus, this is the first time you can be yourself in front of the students, show them who you are Severus, and whether that is to continue the bat of the Dungeons or something else it is up to you, just always remember to let them know who's boss!" Hermione said.

Severus smiled, she really did know everything. He grabbed Hermione's hand kissed her, Hermione obliged and they made out for the next 20 minutes like they were 15 again and in love for the first time.

Minerva was oddly like Hagrid acting more of a friend and asking her opinion on things while the students were all around. Minerva also made Hermione show a charm she had made herself to remind student's they can only be limited by their imagination. When it was time for the last class, Minerva told her to go back to Hagrid. Hermione realized for the older students that this was more social class than a learning class. The students were asking about animals they had seen in the past, they were talking to Hagrid like he was an old friend, and they were enjoying their time.

Hermione stopped taking Care of Magical Creatures in 5th year, and she remembered even then there was a lot more of a social aspect to it. It wasn't that he was a lousy teacher it was just that there was only so many animals you can show students semi-safely. She started talking to the 6th years, and it was a great ending to the day.

Hermione smiled when as she went to go tutor potions. She loved potions, and even though she would never be making them, she would be talking about them which was close enough. Only a few children showed up mainly muggle-born children confused and like a deer in the headlights, but once Hermione explained the basics the students looked satisfied about the answers that were given and went on their way.

Hermione went up to her room one thing she could say for sure was that she was tired. She went to the room and laid down and sure enough, she was asleep. It wasn't until 8pm when she heard a knock on the door she was awoken. She saw the sun was setting. It was just about dark, she popped up out of bed and got the door. Severus looked at her with a worried expression.

"That bad?" Severus ask.

Hermione smiled, "It wasn't bad, I just was so nervous last night I didn't sleep well."

Just then Hermione's stomach growled. "I guess I have missed dinner huh," Hermione said

"Yes, but just call for an Elf they will get you anything you want," Severus said.

Hermione still didn't like using Elves she knew more about them, but still didn't like the fact of how they worked so hard for no payment, but she was hungry. So she nodded her head, and Severus called for one of the elves her name was Leala. Hermione smiled at her, "I'm sorry to bother you but can I get some leftovers from dinner tonight?" Hermione ask.

"Yes mam," Leala said.

Hermione smiled as Leala popped out of sight.

"Severus, are you staying here tonight?" Hermione asked pleading with him.

"I suppose I could do so," Severus said.

Hermione kissed him and smiled at him, she was enjoying time with him, and she honestly thought there would never be enough time with him.

Leala popped back quickly. Hermione sat down with some tea and dinner as she told Severus about her "tutoring." Severus was smiling while she told the story of Shawn, a first year and muggle asking if "when it said eye frog, do I have to touch it!"

After dinner, Hermione grabbed the book she has been reading, and Severus grabbed one as well, they sat together. She was reading a trashy romance novel, she didn't do it often, but she enjoyed the crazy plot, they were something that would not happen in a million years, but it let her have an escape. Hermione started reading an overly enhanced sex scene when she realized her proximity to Severus which made her heart flutter and made her begin touching Severus.

Severus looked at Hermione questionably as she started touching his stomach and moving to kiss him. Hermione quickly started making out with Severus, not to his disproval. Hermione started to touch his thighs moving to his crotch when suddenly he stopped, he was breathing heavy but not because of the all the kissing but because he was panicking.

"Please Hermione stop!" he said quite loudly, Hermoine jumped at the sound and took her hands away quickly.

"I'm sorry, I, I thought, I'm sorry," Hermione said.

She looked in his eyes and saw a worried look in his eye, he headed to the door, but Hermione wouldn't allow him to leave.

"Severus, I'm sorry, please stay," Hermione said.

"I think maybe we need a night apart," Severus said.

Hermione knew she had upset him. She knew of the abuse in the past, but he never went into details, maybe something his father has done really has him scared as well as the numerous torturers of a death eater.

"Severus, if you need space that's fine, but I will miss you tonight," Hermione said.

Severus took a deep breath, he knew he had no reason to be scared of her, but his brain was giving so many mixed signals.

"I'm sorry I just need some time, I'll see you in the morning," Severus said.

Hermione gave a sad smile, "okay I'll see you in the morning."

That night was rough on Hermione, and so wasn't the rest of the week. Severus wasn't quite himself since that night, he would come by, and they would sit and read, and he would kiss her good-night sometimes he would stay in bed but try his best not to touch her. Hermione knew she had done something wrong and she wasn't sure if she could fix it. Finally on Monday after tutoring potions, she decided she was going to confront Severus. If this relationship was going to continue, she needed to talk to him before it was too late.

Hermione went to his rooms not caring as she ran down the hallway almost bumping into Minerva as she ran past her door, she needed to talk to him. She needed to save the relationship if she could. When she knocked furiously on the door Severus answered with a worried look.

"Severus we need to talk!" she said.

Severus looked at her and allowed her into his rooms.

"Severus this whole week you've been different, and it was after we were reading last week and I know you needed some time, but I need to know what is going on," Hermione said

"Nothing is going on; I just need time," Severus replied

"I can give you time, but I need to know why?" Hermione said.

"I just can't do this now," Severus replies

"Can't do what Severus, do us, stay together in each other's rooms, What can you not do?" Hermione screamed in frustration.

"Hermione I can't talk about it, I just I …." Severus didn't have an answer.

"You what?, I deserve to know why you don't want me all of a sudden." Hermione continued back.

"You don't get it I do want you, I want everything about you but, I, I'm afraid I…"

When Severus didn't finish his sentence, Hermione looked in his eyes they for the first time she came in, and she could tell he was hurt.

"What are you afraid of Severus?" Hermione asked as she walked toward him and embraced him.

"This type of relationship," Severus replied.

Hermione guided him to the couch as she allowed both of them to process what and just happened it was several minutes before either of them spoke again.

"Severus you know, I'm not afraid of you, I trust you, I do," Hermione whispered.

"I Know" he replied

Severus let her near him allowing Hermione to hold him.

For the first time in a long time, neither one of them knew what to say they just stayed several minutes on the couch silently.

After the minutes had gone by slowly, Severus spoke up. "I had a horrible childhood that has ruined this type of relationship for me."

Hermione said nothing as she let him express whatever he could to her.

"You see my dad was horrible to my mother, he would act as he loved her, acted as if she was his queen outside of the house. Once he was home, it was like a switch turned on he was a horrible demon from hell. He would go out with us and smile and laugh and tell everyone how wonderful it was to have my mom as his wife. He would act like he was surprising her and his son at a play or a movie. He would take us out to dinner and buy mom a new dress every now and again. He would expect my mother to do something in return for all the nights out, and if she didn't do exactly what he asks he hit her, he told me "this is how a real man acts." He would hit her every night after we went out and sometimes even when we didn't."

He told my mother if she ever said what happened he would kill her and my mom was too afraid of him to use her magic. She tried to run away from him once, right before I got my letter from Hogwarts. That's when he started blaming me for her running away, he found us at my grandmother's house then my mom explained what happened, everyone felt bad for her, but then my dad found us and he explained everything away. He told my grandmother that my mother was overreacting and he was upset it only happened once. Her mother told her she needed to work out everything for herself that marriage wasn't always bliss. Every year when I came back from Hogwarts it was worse, my dad told me I needed to start becoming a man! He would beat my mother until I cried then he would beat me for crying because I wasn't man enough.

At this point in his story Hermione's eyes where letting tears fall as fast they could but she was afraid to sob, she wanted to know more so she didn't dare make a sound.

Eventually, after I stopped crying no matter how hard he would try to hurt her, he actually stopped, at least when I was at home. Then he told me I needed to understand what it was to have a woman. He told me I needed to be in control all the time; he would give me porno magazines to see what "real women" were. And for a little bit of time I believed him, I think it was because I was afraid not too. He made me watch porno videos so I could "fuck girls the right way." This lasted my last three years at Hogwarts. My dad died right after I graduated, due to an alcohol poisoning. But his teachings I couldn't get them out of my head, and I knew it was wrong! I knew whatever he told me was a lie. It was the only thing I knew though, and I'm so afraid that is how I will treat someone once were in bed, at home, in life. I'm afraid I will turn in to him one day. That's why I'm afraid of this I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

Hermione let the cascade if tears continue. She grabbed him around his neck she hugged him tight, and she wasn't sure if she could ever let go.

"Severus, do you realized that is why I love you?" Hermione ask

Severus looked with curious eyes that plead for her to continue.

"You silly man, you're not your father you want to be better, do better, and you already have. You're afraid of hurting me, and that's what makes you who you are. I love you because you love me and respect me enough to know better."

Severus smiled a little smirk, and they laid with each other for the night. Severus was playing with Hermione's hair and her stroking his arms.

After their discussion that night everything went back how it had been. Hermione would stay with him, or he would stay with her, but neither dared to anything more sexual than a kiss. Hermione decided she would let him choose the next move or at least talk to him before they took it to the next step. They were comfortable at that moment.


	10. Research

The discussion seemed like yesterday but one month had passed since then and Hermione was overwhelmed with the numerous pieces of work Professors were asking her to do. She didn't even help out with Herbology, but suddenly here she was researching a plant that Professor Sprout was interested in. Then, of course, Hagrid was in the forbidden forest last week and found some creature no one could identify she has been researching that. To top that off the closer to exams the more students came to her and was as if all the professors gang up suddenly and decide all their tests are going to be in the same week because she knew for a fact 10-15 students were attending every night just for study help. At least the ones that did come semi tried in class, and a lot of them came to study with each other than asked her a question if they couldn't figure it out.

The weekend that followed she was continually trying to figure out what Hagrid's creature was. Everyone in the school was buzzing at guesses including Severus who guessed it to be a rare Lornalif that only breeds every 27 years and only if it happens to be the perfect 67 degrees for mating in June. Hermione looked into it, and she had to admit it was the closest thing she could come up with, but she knew by all her readings that it wasn't quite it. When she got frustrated, she would relax drinking tea with Severus or talking about the upcoming Christmas Holiday only a month away. After staying up almost 22 hours she found it she had seen the creature in an old textbook from 1894, it was a Forelium- a Type of magical dog/wolf hybrid that looked like a miniature green and blue bear when born. The book says it will take many shapes before finally looking like an orange wolf. It is described as being very friendly with anything that possess magic but very frightened or aggressive to non-magical things. The book says he would be fantastic in the home of a small or large family and friendly with other magical pets. Hermione was relieved it wasn't a killer and rejoiced by waking Hagrid up at 3 am to tell him the news.

Hermione got to sleep that night but was up bright and early to see if the ever-growing beanpole would try to kill off any plants. Sunday morning came with more work, and Severus ask her to take a break several times, but like himself, Hermione wouldn't sleep until she knew the answer. Of course, it wasn't as simple as she thought. She cross-referenced some books, and none of them said the same thing about the ever-growing bean pole. Some books said it could be safely planted with non-vine growing plants other says it was safe altogether. Other books say you need your greenhouse for just one plant. After a long Sunday with little food other than toast, Severus demanded she ate. Hermione finally found what she felt was the most common answer. The ever-growing beanpole should be planted in the fall when it grows slowly and only plant bushes around it.

Sunday night Hermione shared the results at the head table with Professor Sprout who was very excited to hear the news. Severus watched as she smiled at Professor Sprout and they both seemed genuinely happy about the research. Severus loved how she could get happy over big things and small things all the same. He wished he could be as happy as her, not to say he wasn't pleased this was the best he had felt in a very long. In class, he still had days where he took 50 house points away and want to take his wand and fling a student at the wall. He could say he was much more relaxed now. He knew the students noticed and he had to say class had been much more enjoyable especially when Hermione was assisting. She had a way with the students even the worst ones at potions she had a way of explaining things in a way that made sense that he never could.

That night Severus went to Hermione's room. They still had yet to announce their relationship both unsure how to handle it, but neither of them hid while going to each other rooms. When they went to bed that night Hermione cuddled up to Severus and went straight to sleep.

The next day went fast, Hermione went down to the potions room and instantly wrapped her arms around Severus. She didn't know how she was going to tutor potions she was about to fall asleep in his arms. The next thing she knew Severus was laying her down on the couch, and she couldn't even say no.

Severus looked at the time it was 10 til 5 and Hermione was out. Severus sighed and decided that he would tutor tonight, after all, it was potions and he was curious how many people showed up to it. Severus lightly closed the door and made his way to the tutoring. Severus arrived to a group of 12 students and a few more trickled in after he started. "I'm sorry Miss Granger is not going to be here to assist today, she is helping with other needed tasks. If you have any questions I'm here to answer them."

The students questioned what was happening, and they were whispering. Severus bit his tongue but continued as some of them sat down to do work immediately and others came up to ask questions right away.

Severus was surprised by the attitudes of the children who came to the tutoring many trying to work together to figure out answers to the question while others were sharing their thoughts about some opinion questions he asks. When he got done 1 hour later, he found Hermione still in the exact same spot asleep on his office couch. He picked her up not wanting to wake her and decided to take her to her rooms since they were technically closer than his. He was hoping no one would see them, after all, he would be taking the back hallway and only a few staff would be roaming the halls, and they would most likely be where the students are. So quickly and quietly he made his way back with Hermione who halfway through the walk back woke up and insisted that she could walk the rest way and demanded to know every detail of the tutoring.

Severus would not indulge her with every little detail, but she was too tired to care Severus changed as did Hermione and even though it was only about 8:30 both were excited to go to bed.


	11. Winter Break

Winter break was upon the school now, and Hermione was ready for the break. The kids were leaving, and only a few would remain in Hogwarts 12 in total this year. Hermione knew she had five days where she could leave during the break and visit her family, but she wasn't sure what to do. She loved her parents very much, but there were so many Christmas nights spent at the Weasley's as well. Her parents were always out on Holiday and not that she didn't love them, but it felt like it was more of a time for them to do separate things and summer was the time for family. She decided she would go on Christmas eve for a night with her folks. She wasn't sure if she wanted Severus to tag along or not, she loved him, but she needed alone time. She made a plan in her head they had five weeks off Dec.1 through Jan 7. The calendar was bare just someone checking on the kids every 4 hours except night, and that duty was for one professor every day. She put herself on the list several times double anyone else so for eight days that break she would have to make sure those 12 students stayed out of trouble. She knew some of the students stayed because they had no other place after the war, a few of them their parent's had died. 3 of the students were muggle, and like her parents, they enjoyed the time to vacation. Hermione was excited to bond with a few of the students. She knew 2 of them and seen the rest in various classes. Checking in every 4 hours for an hour would be easy, or so she thought.

chedule Hermione took her first shift on Dec.5 her first check of the day was at 8 am then noon then four then and one more at midnight to make sure all were at least in their common room. There was s so she knew she would really only see them at 12, 4 and 8. At 8am she checked the house with the most students Hufflepuff with 5. James, Julie, Sanra, Tay, and Cindy. Only Julie was up at 8 am she was looking out the window as the snow started falling around the castle. Hermione just waved her hand, Julie waved back. "Everyone else asleep?" Hermione ask. "Yeah." Okay well, I'll be back around noon if you need anything you let me know." Julie shook her head, and Hermione was off to Ravenclaw who had four members Lisa, Coral, Sam, and Shawn. They were very close to each other Coral, and Lisa were sisters two years apart. Shawn and Sam got into fights often but nothing serious. The four of them were always together, and this break would be no different. It sort of reminded Hermione of she Harry and Ron. When she went to the Ravenclaw room no one was up, she peeked in the girl's room and then in the boys, all fast asleep. She checked the Gryffindor's next there was just two girls Jolene and Nikki. Both were total opposites. Jolene was a 6th year that Hermione knew. She was strong and courageous, but she wasn't book smart. She could be your the best friend and tried her best, but she quickly got discouraged. Nikki was a 2nd year. She was bright and talented, and Hermione was pretty sure by the time she was in 7th year she would be able to kick Severus' butt. Hermione would never tell him that. She had a lot of friends and was popular, but she wasn't cocky. When Hermione went to see them, Jolene was up reading a romance novel, and Nikki was asleep. That left Hermione with one more lonesome Slytherin Marianna. Marianna was true Slytherin through and through, and Hermione honestly was glad the war was over because she wasn't sure what side she would have chosen. Mariana was a second year but acted like a 7th year. She could keep to herself, but she was always making up plans to make someone her next victim. Marianna was never violent. She was smart and cunning she always could word something in a way that made her get what she wanted even though the professors could see past it usually they would indulge her because of the way she was. She did well in school, and she flaunted it. Of course, people were nice to her, but Hermione was unsure if she had any friends. When she went to check on her, she was still asleep her whole rounds only took about 30 minutes and then she went back to her room and she Severus talked about the students that were left in the castle for the holidays.

She enjoyed seeing the students roam the hall enjoy the library and play in the snow. She saw them all at one table talking and getting to know one another even Marianna seemed to be getting along. Hermione's next date to see them again was December 8th. Hermione thought if it went as smooth as it did today, no one needing anything then it would be fine, but she knew the longer they were in the castle, the more board they would get. Which always lead to trouble.

Hermione slept in the next day that neither she nor Severus had anything to do. Hermione wrapped her arm around Severus Torso to keep him there as she felt him wake in the early hours of the morning.

"Don't go it's only… 6:00."

Severus said nothing but left the bed and made his way toward the bathroom. Hermione had already fallen asleep by the time he returned but decided to get back in bed Hermione automatically pushed her body in a position optimal to allow her to wrap around him. He quite enjoyed the feeling, so he drifted back off to sleep with her arms wrapped around him.

December 8th rolled around and like before; nothing happened if anything it seemed like the students were kind and considerate to one another they were found doing things together talking various places and seen out near the lake. No one had done anything dangerous, and Hermione thought back to Ron and Harry and if the three of them would be there, still students. She laughed at how things changed from one year to the next. She couldn't believe how everything had changed. This was how it was supposed to be she thought. She smiled as she watched Jolene and Marianna talk about potions.

Sam and Lisa talked about the newest book on herbology that discussed the possibility of the lunalspore tree may be a way to help people remember things even after they had been hit by a spell that caused memory loss. Even though Hermoine was the designated person to check on the student's professors were all over talking to the students, and it seemed like the students stayed in the great hall a good deal of the time.

It wasn't until December 20th that it all started going downhill. It was the last time before Christmas that Hermione was the one to check in on the students. She was checking on them when she couldn't find Shawn, and no one had seen him since noon right after lunch he had disappeared, and Hermione wished in that very moment she had Harry's map. She didn't know Shawn well enough to know where he would be. He was a talker, and he did have friends, but like most males, he didn't talk about his emotions. He thought he was stronger than he actually was and most importantly even though he was a boy he acted a lot older than he was, which scared her the most. She didn't want to get anyone panicked, so she quickly walked around obvious places to hide. She went to the kitchen's then the astronomy tower, she looked out by the lake and walked a little bit into the forbidden forest. She looked around the whole castle and nothing. There was only one more spot she could think of, down the abandoned hall in the dungeons. It was riddled with empty classrooms that she hoped would fill up next year and had alcoves abound.

She knew it was getting close to dinner and she looked and looked until finally, she heard it. She heard cries. Quickly she rushed to the room it was coming from her wand at the ready and opened the door. Shawn was alone. Dreadfully crying slamming his fists in the wall one was already bruised and bleeding and he was starting on the other one. They weren't screams but were helpless whimper's. Shawn was a 6th year. He was well built and handsome. He had a goofy smile and was always playful. Hermione was instantly alarmed.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" she asks.

Shawn instantly froze, someone had caught him, and he was in flight or fight and raised his wand to Hermione. He did nothing though and just froze.

"Shawn, what's wrong," Hermione said as she gently put his wand hand down.

Shawn didn't know what to do. Didn't know if he should say…

"As you know, I'm a muggle-born, I have a girlfriend named Jennifer she knows all about me. I know we're not allowed to say really, but with the war, I didn't know what would happen, I didn't know what would be done with us, so I told her. It took a lot of time she thought I was a nutter! I didn't even tell my mum and dad about the war. I didn't know what would happen. My parents don't know what happened. I just told them there had been a fire and that no one was returning last year, and it was unknown when or if I would continue, so I was enrolled in regular muggle school and went on with my year. I was with her all that year we had been dating since she was 13… She wrote me this today. Shawn handed Hermione the letter, it read,

" _Shawn, I know of the limited ways of reaching you, I went to your parent's house, and I told them I wanted to send you something for Christmas they promised me it would arrive. I hate that you are away from me. The year together was a great one. I know I have been sending you regular letters and you have been sending them to me as well but, I couldn't tell you a few things, not until now. I hope you don't hate me, because I love you and I want this, I need this to be okay. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I've known since the first of November that I am pregnant with your child. I haven't told anyone else yet, but soon I'm going to have too. Your parents are leaving on the 22_ _nd_ _to go to America. I just really wish there was some way I could see you. I really need you right now and I'm not sure of what I should do. I don't know what expect. I know my parents will hate me, I only hope that you still love me. Please, please write back I'm afraid of losing you._

 _Jennifer._

Hermione looked up at him and had no words to say. She knows that she is just a few years older only really 19 and if she were pregnant now she would feel the same way and this poor girl was barely 16. She looked back at Shawn who was now shaking like a leaf.

" I have to see her!" he screamed.

Hermione shook her head; he did need to see her. He had a lot to think about. She took her wand and grabbed his hand doing some basic healing charms.

"I think you might have broken it."

Shawn looked at her. "I can't let anyone see me, please don't take me to be seen by Madam Pompey she sees right through me, please, please don't tell anyone."

"I can't promise that Shawn, I can't, but I think I can help you without going to see her just follow me, don't tell anyone about this!" Hermione said.

She walked up to her rooms and saw the mermaid; she let her enter without a password and make her and Shawn through the door. Hermione jumped when she saw Severus on the couch reading a book. Forgetting about the dinner plans they had together.

Hermione said not one word to Shawn who looked questionably at her. Severus assumed it had only been her and didn't think of anyone being with her so when he saw a student he instantly stood up.

"I'm sorry on intruding on your company Miss Granger, I thought…"

"Severus, can you please see if Shawn's hand is broken while I go get some potions."

Hermione didn't have time for his act, she didn't care if anyone knew they were together she wasn't trying to keep it a secret is was a perfectly harmless thing and she could care less if Shawn knew besides she knows his biggest secret.

"He can see right through you Shawn; it is best not to lie to a professor."

Severus looked curiously at the boy and with a slow reaction he pulled out his hand.

"Upset at the wall I see," Severus said.

Shawn lightly smiled, "you can say that." As soon as Severus touched his pinky, he winced and it was indeed broken. Hermione came back with several potions and Severus instructed him how to take them.

He never asks what happened and figured that Hermione would tell him later. As Shawn walked out the door, Severus heard Hermione say, "We'll figure something out."

Hermione sighed, this is what she was afraid of. Something like this, well not quite like this. She saw Severus eyeing her trying to get it out of her but she wasn't sure how much he would freak out. Shawn was a well-liked kid. He reminded her of Harry and Fred Weasley mixed.

Severus looked up at her questioningly. "Severus I really have no idea what to do about this."

Severus was waiting for her to continue but she never did. "I have to help him, and I don't know how. His girlfriend is pregnant."

"WHO?" Severus half screamed, "the potions class is not safe for her… I have to know Hermione!"

"It's a muggle, Severus." He is distraught and feels like he has to see her. And he does she is about three months along." Severus sighed, "well at least she muggle, they will let her finish school, will they not?"

"Well sure, why wouldn't they?" Then it hit her if someone became pregnant at Hogwarts they wouldn't be able to finish. Before Severus even said anything! "Are you serious! What about after she had the baby?" Hermione asked, knowing it could be rather unsafe. "No Hermione you know the Wizarding world is rather old-fashioned." "THAT'S RIDICULOUS! What are they to do, after they have the baby and who takes care of her and the baby?"

Severus gave her a look, and she knew full well that Shawn would be expected obligated to finish his OWLS and then marry her, be with her. Hermione hated this; she felt like she fit in more in the wizarding world but thought that the muggle world was way more realistic.

"No wonder they constantly brew the contraceptive potion in the bathroom."

Severus's eyes bulged a little when Hermione said it.

"what did you just say?"

"I said that the girls would take turns brewing it I have been known to make a batch or two in my time. Usually, the older girls 6th and 7th years would make it bottle it and it was free for the taking."

"You can't be serious." In the bathroom, without supervision, you know that can easily turn." Severus said seriously.

"Why do you think there were so many problems in the girl's bathrooms all the time? I just sort of figured you knew this happened, I mean when you were a student, I am sure it was the same."

Severus thought back and not really being friendly with many he never really thought about it. He knew that couples would hook up in an alcove but never thought about the aftermath, never imagined how rare it was for Hogwarts girls to become pregnant, it was only 1-2 every couple years, mainly 7th years who were about to graduate, already committed to someone, but a few were younger.

"This needs to stop at once, it is highly unsafe."

"Oh so let's just let 1/2 the girls get pregnant..." Hermione said angerly.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it, I mean that they should get it from somewhere."

Severus, what 12-18-year-old girl is going to go buy it or order it, can you see owls just dropping off contraceptive potion to every 6th and 7th year in Hogwarts?"

"You act like every kid that comes through the gate has sex here!" Severus said.

"Well yeah, they kind of sort of do. Not EVERYONE but most!" Luna and Neville in 5th year, Ginny and Harry her 5th year his 6th year. John and Sarah 3rd year Patsy and Mark 4th year. Me and Victor 4th year." She slowed her tone with the last admission.

Severus said nothing but looked at her, I think you must talk to Minerva about this, we have spoken in meetings before about these kind of things, but never knew how, how wait did you say 4th year?"

"Yes Severus I said 4th year, I was 15, it wasn't like I was a 1st year here which we won't even discuss.."

Severus really never thought about it he knew the teenage hormones ran rapid but never knew that this was really a thing.

"But where, when," Snape asked as if he was an omnipresent being like he should have known everything going on in the school.

Hermione laughed, Severus it happens everywhere, in commons room after dark, in some alcove in an unused hallway, by the lake, in the astronomy tower, I wouldn't be surprised if someone had sex on your teaching desk, it doesn't matter what rules or limitations there are, people, miss breakfast, lunch, dinner. I am pretty sure a 6th year that a couple used a couple of charms and was having sex under one of the tables if muggles only knew." Hermione smiled.

"Would you be willing to bring this up at a staff meeting?"

Hermione turned beet red, she knew it was a problem, but knew that Severus had the same thoughts she did.

"For what? If the parents find out we are giving out potions, or having girls order or whatever the case may be, its like we're promoting sex, but if we don't and things continue on someone could be in an accident, but has there been any girls in an accident. Maybe this is something that should just be left alone." Hermione said.

Severus thought about it but didn't dwell. Hermione made tea and the two sat at the table in a pleasant silence, Hermione only slightly embarrassed about talking about Viktor.

Hemione thought of ways that Sean could see Jennifer, thinking about ways to get her close to muggle London and then she thought about it the knight bus. It surely was an emergency Sean should be able to take it from Hogsmeade even though it would be a slightly bumpy ride. That very evening Hermione explained the Knight bus, permitting him to use it and Gallion for their and back.

Sean left early the next morning and came back late that night. Sean had a look on his face Hermione could not place, but he wasn't upset she took this as a good sign and just smiled at him when he returned.

December 22nd was here, and Hermione was decorating her room for Christmas... she knew it was a bit late but for some reason didn't get around to it before. She got up a tree, put tinsel all over and a few magical decorations as well as several Muggle ones she happened to collect. She wrapped the gifts she had gotten everyone and put up a stocking. Severus was busy all day brewing and even though she could be helping she thought this was an excellent opportunity to be by herself and take some time to think about what it is she wanted to do with herself. She thought to herself of going to Weasley's on Christmas Eve, seeing Harry and Ron and spending the whole day with them something she hasn't been able to do in months. Then go to her parents Christmas morning, spending the day with them, and then enjoying Christmas night with Severus. By taking all those days early on, she was also able to leave the Castle on New Years. She thought of spending New Year's Eve at the borrow and New years day with her parents, but this time bring Severus along, if he was willing.

Hermione thought about the fact that only Ginny knew they were together. Everyone knew they were friendly to each other, Hermione had written about him to the boys and talked about him to Ginny. She had admitted to Ginny one weekday when the staff had a hard week, instead of pumpkin juice Elf Wine was passed among the table. She had to admit she was drunk, Severus was working in potions and she told all. Ginny was supportive of the pairing.

She didn't think Sean really read into Severus being in her room but then again she wasn't sure. She knew that they needed to tell Minerva sooner rather than later but the timing just never felt right. Hermione had a ping in her stomach just thinking about the whole thing. She turned her attention to the muggle radio she brought and turned on some Christmas music.

Severus was brewing potions filling stock for the school of various supplies, everything was rather easy brewing but just took a while and while he waited he was reading A Christmas Carol one Hermione had given him to borrow a few weeks back, and though he knew the story well, he had never actually read the book.

Severus had a lot on his mind; it was Christmas time which to him would have just been like any time of the year if it hadn't been for Hermione. She had been the bright light for him, and even got him in the Christmas spirit, something he had been missing for a long time. He and Hermione had never really discussed the plan. That is to say; he wasn't sure what Hermione expected. He wasn't quite ready to go to her parents, but at the same time, he didn't expect her not to go. He wanted to be selfish and keep her close during this time of year but knew that was fair. He watched as his brew turned from purple to blue indicating it was done, he grabbed some bottles and began to pour.

Severus and Hermione didn't see each other until dinner that night smiling at each other but not really talking, as the other staff was full of excitement for the upcoming holiday. Hermione wasn't sure how to tell him of her plans. She didn't want him upset him, and she wanted to be with him but knew that they weren't quite there yet. Before the next step, it was time to let everyone know that they were together.

Dinner was over, and Hermione pulled Severus into her room before even saying anything. Her stomach was knotted, she was happy and nervous and excited all at once.

"Severus, I think its time!" Hermione said.

Severus looked alarmed and scared not sure what Hermione was going on about.

Hermione quickly continued, "over Christmas, I am going to the Weasleys and my parents, and I am going to tell them we are together." I know we need to tell Minerva, ugh I am so nervous." Hermione said as she could feel herself get sick. She sat down. Severus followed suit holding her. Looking back at her and seeing the nerves. He rubbed her arms.

"I know we need to say something Hermione, you deal, with your friends, and parents, I'll deal with Minerva," Severus said. Hermione eased considerably, as they talked about the upcoming holidays.


	12. Christmas

It was Christmas Eve, and Hermione was getting ready to go to Weasley's She packed her beaded bag, she ran to Severus's door, and hugged and kissed him goodbye.

"It's not that I don't want to go, but I'll miss you," Hermione said.

She squeezed Severus as hard as she could. She felt awkward leaving him and felt terrible but knew he was used to this. So she smiled and walked away knowing Christmas night they would be together again.

At the burrow, she nervously thought about the ways she was going to let her friends know. She knew the most straightforward approach was at the dinner table, but she wasn't sure she could handle all those eyes on her at once. So she figured she would tell her friends that night and announce to the rest of the family right before she left. She knew it was an easy out, but she also had to face her parents too.

Hermione was greeted by Ron, and then quickly Harry and Ginny. She was excited to see them, and for a second the dread went away. They immediately began talking about anything and everything, it wasn't until after dinner that Hermione realized how late it was. Hermione sat between Ron and Harry looking at the spread of Christmas Eve dinner. George was there but the rest of "children" were not to arrive until the morning. The table was merry, and everyone was talking it was relaxing. It was rough without Fred, but somehow the family carried on, everyone could see it in each other's, yes but never said anything, not wanting to ruin the spirit in the air.

Molly topped the evening off with a large sticky bun a tradition that Hermione never felt she had the room in her stomach for, but she always ended up eating her whole piece. They sat around the table drinking warmed butterbeer. Molly set the dishes to scrub themselves, and they all talked about the hope of things to come.

That night after everyone else went to bed Hermione, Harry and Ron were still up sitting on the couch leaning on each other just happy to feel each other again. Glad to be eye to eye. Hermione knew it was now or never.

"I have something significant to tell you, and I need you to remember its Christmas, and you can't be mad," Hermione said very seriously. Both boys picked their heads up the plastered grins on both of their faces fell, and they looked at Hermione like she had just sucked the life out of the party. They were intensively waiting for the next words to come.

"I want to let you know Severus, Professor Snape and I, are seeing each other," Hermione said quickly but evenly.

The boys looked at her, looked back at each other and belly laughed. Through the chuckles, Hermione could hear Ron say, "You scared me there for a second I thought you were serious." Hermione turned red with a mix of anger and embarrassment. When the boys saw she had not moved, was not laughing and turned the shade of crimson, they stopped and stared at her and then back at each other and then to her again.

"You're serious?" Harry said with a sobered tone.

"Very much so," Hermione replied.

The boys looked at each other again and looked back at Hermione, both their eyes filled with curiosity, wonder, and at the same time, their eyes looked like those of a child who was just told Santa Clause isn't real. The boys remained quiet for a long time not sure what to say, and Hermione was at a loss of words as well. It wasn't until several minutes later she asked

"Are we okay."

The boys looked back at her Harry smiled and shook his head frantically, Ron, on the other hand, looked at her and shook his head slowly unsure what to think. Hermione hated that Ron wasn't okay with it but knew it had to do for now.

The 3 of them laid on the couch no longer talking about their lives but moving on to the guesses of what color Jumper they would receive and if it would be pancakes or tarts for breakfast. It was late they all were tired, but like little kids on Christmas eve, they huddled next to the fireplace blankets in tow and laid on the ground next to each other. The closeness of their bodies reminded them how close they were and that they had a bond that wouldn't break. Hermione drifted off to sleep feeling the warmth of the fire, hearing Ron's snoring, a feeling off Harry's hair as she turned over once more before falling asleep.

The next morning Hermione awoke to Molly coming down the stairs, the fire had gone out, and she felt a slight chill in the air. She smiled up at Molly stretching and following her to the kitchen where it seemed like Molly was already 1/2 way done with breakfast. It was pancakes Hermione had guessed right. Molly insisted she sit and have tea while she made them. Hermione smiled and rummaged through her beaded bag, all her Christmas gifts were tucked away, and even though everyone would be opening presents soon enough, she couldn't help but want to give her to Molly's before anyone else was up.

Molly loved tea, always interested in different types, Hermione had found a loose leaf tea set of 12 different tea blends. When Hermione gave it to her, she insisted on brewing Hermione a 2nd cup so they could try one together. Just as Molly sipped the last drop, Ginny walked into the kitchen, excited for the day to come.

It was still early about 8 am, but the Weasley's were all shuffling in ready to open gifts, Hermione told her parents that she would be there by 10 am, and she hoped she was right. She loves Ron and Ginny, but the rest of the clan piled in and reminded her how big her adoptive family was and being an only child she wasn't used to all the commotion all the time.

The family sat in the living area as Molly said a spell and everyone's gifts came towards them. Hermione got a very elegant jumper that Molly made, something she could very easily wear under her teaching robes it was black. Harry got her a new quill set, Ron got her, everything she loved at Honey Dukes, and Ginny got her spa set. Hermione smiled at everything very excited to have the friends that she had. She knew it wasn't right or fair, but she had asked Ginny to share the news with her family that Hermione was seeing someone. Hermione didn't feel right saying something then running to her parents. Ginny agreed to help her out and said she would bring it up to her mother, who of course would let the whole Weasley clan know quickly.

Severus was sitting at the head table of Hogwarts, he was 100% sure that they shouldn't be having elf wine at breakfast, and with the small group1/

of students staying and sitting at a table seeing the whole thing takes place he was entirely sure he was the only sane one on staff, and that was saying a lot. Everybody was cheerful, laughing and smiling as they delved into the sugary breakfast before them.

Severus looked around as the owls swooped down giving kids presents from home. The staff had always pitched in to make sure every child at Hogwarts had a Christmas and even if their parents didn't send something they would get a gift. Severus looked down at the children excited to open their gifts, but it seemed they all agreed to wait for some other time, as they set them down beside them and continued eating the cinnamon rolls, ham, and pumpkin juice before them.

Hermione walked into her parents home at exactly 9:59 am with her beaded bag in tow. She smiled as she looked around her childhood home, she forgot how beautiful it looked with all the Christmas décor. She felt as if she was dreaming until her mother wrapped her arms around her. Hermione had to admit it wasn't the warm hug she remembered from her mother, but she knew that it would take time. Hermione knew they were still very upset with the situation she put them in. Her parents had told her in several of the letters they had sent, that they knew she was saving their loft but they miss Australia and have had a hard time explaining to other family members and neighbors why they disappeared without a trace.

Hermione pulled the gifts from her bag has her parents were surprised by how big the boxes were coming out of her tiny bag. They sat around the fireplace drinking tea and listening to Christmas Carols as well as catching up on everything. Hermione had that nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, that got more and achier as they day drew on. She knew she would have to talk to them about Severus. She promised she would, but she didn't even know how to bring it up. How did she tell her parents she was dating a man that was closer in age to them than her. How did she tell her parents without them jumping to conclusions?

She was sitting there taking dangerously small bites, and pushing back nausea, wondering why she was so scared about this of all things. She didn't have the heart to tell her mother she had already ate at the Wesleys but this was almost lunch time since she last ate at 8 am. Hermione took a deep breath and calmly but rapidly said: "I just wanted to let you know I am seeing professor Snape." As soon as she heard the words come out, she knew she should have said Severus why on earth did she say, professor.

Hermione's parents looked at her she could hear her heart pounding her rapid breathing, but over it all, she heard her mother say "that's nice dear." Hermione looked up at her mother who looked to be smiling back at her, they didn't push the topic, and her father quickly started talking about the dentistry. Hermione wasn't sure what to think. She smiled back listening to everything they had to say.

Hermione couldn't believe everything that they gave her, she was given some excellent jumpers things she could wear under her robes and still be nice after work. They gave her some new books and of course her favorite perfume. She most of all enjoyed the company of her parents. Seeing them light up talking about the neighbors, their friends. The business. She was glad that at this moment in time all was right with her world. She had great friends, her family was still there, and She had the best man she could ever hope for by her side. Life at this very moment was the best it had been since she was a young girl before she knew the magical world.

Severus looked up at the headmaster's office he only had a short time to catch Minerva alone on a day like today. Christmas was a time when the staff who stayed usually spent all day together drinking, telling stories, talking about the past and the future. Severus hoped that he could get her alone after breakfast he followed her back towards her chambers. He didn't know what to say, so he kept walking with her until she noticed he was going the opposite direction of his chambers.

"Severus, do you need something," Minerva asked.

"I wish to talk to you about something," Severus responded.

Minerva simply shook her head, knowing he was expecting a private conversation in her chamber, she quickly stalked down the hall to the headmaster's rooms and allowed Severus to enter. They sat by the fire Minerva had an elf bring tea.

"I have to think this is more than just a Christmas visit Severus." Minerva started.

"It is more than that, and quite honestly, I don't know how you're going to take this." Severus trailed off. This was the first time he felt nervous in a long time around Minerva. He didn't want her to think he had been seeing her when she was a child. Call in to question everything he has done, but he had to say something. They were not sneaking around, but they were not open to others about the relationship and Severus thought it felt wrong keeping them a secret.

"Minerva I wanted to let you know that Hermione and I are courting."

Minerva looked surprised and smiled widely and then frowned then grinned again."You know I have to ask, how long has this been going on for?" Minerva said flatly.

"Not seriously until the start of the term not even then really, but nothing before she became staff here, nothing like that," Severus explained.

"I didn't think so, but I had to ask, you know she is good for you Severus, you both are some of the smartest people I have ever known. I thought you would clash with each other a bit too much. I can't say I am not happy yet, I have to see where this goes, but you know you are like a son to me, and Hermione, Hermione is like no women I have ever met. You are good to her Severus. I am warning you."

Severus didn't know what to say, or how to feel with so many emotions going through his body he was afraid he would say the wrong thing he just nodded at her, he enjoyed the tea and warmth of the fire. For now, it will have to do, the important people knew, and that is all that matters.

Hermione loved spending time with her parents, but the staff party was starting soon, and even though not all the staff would be there, Hermione felt it essential to attend. She felt the day slip by faster than she expected, wanting so much to stay in her familiar home but also scratching at the door to see Severus. The staff Christmas party wouldn't happen until dinner at Hogwarts which was served around 6 pm. Staff would be expected to dress up, and given time to freshen up, so she figures she will take her apperate to the gates at 7:30 just be safe.

She hugged her parent's goodbye when she heard a shocking sentence from her mother's mouth. "You are coming for new years, Yes?"

"Of course I told you I would be here to ring in the new year."

"Well bring him with you then, have a good luck kiss, you know what they say, what your doing at midnight is what you will be doing the rest of the year."

Hermione blushed at her mother's statement.

"I'll talk to Severus about it; I will see you guys soon I love you," Hermione said as she walked out the backdoor deciding to apperate in the fenced in yard. She waved, and with a pop, she was off to the gates of Hogwarts.

Hermione was glad she had bundled up, even with her warming charm the wind seemed to flow through hitting her like pins and needles. She made it the castle doors and walked down the hall passing the entrance to see everyone still at Christmas Feast. She smiled to herself quickening her pace to get ready. She went through the building undetected. When she made it to her rooms, she immediately cuddled Crookshanks as he had been without her.

"Happy Christmas," she said to her fat orange cat and pulled some toys and catnip out of her beaded bag. Crookshanks went after the toys sniffing and rubbing them with the scent he couldn't resist. Hermione giggled at him as she went to get ready for the evening.

Hermione grabbed a dress she had bought for such an occasion. It was dark green so dark in low lighting it looked black. It was silk, with long sleeves, it was fitted and flared out it was knee length, she had dark red tights and pair of silver heels to finish her look. Quickly dressed, she applied her "special occasion" make up and put on her shoes.

She walked down the hallway unsure if Severus would be there yet, she knocked and was surprised to see him with his shirt still unbuttoned. Her heart raced at the sight, one she hadn't seen in months, since Australia. She wanted to touch him to rub his chest, his stomach, kiss him and bed him. She knew that they hadn't discussed any of that though and in a flash, the thought was over, but her smile still stuck and she said "Happy Christmas" as she came in hugged him, kissing him on the cheek as he attempted to button up his shirt.

He smiled at her, and replied "Happy Christmas Hermione."

Hermione wasn't sure when the best time to give his present was, she thought maybe at the party, that is when everyone else exchanged gifts, but then again, the presents weren't that personal. She was told by other staff that every year Minerva usually gets them something for their classroom. Severus makes various potions, Hagrid makes some ale someone would always give socks, and even some gag gifts from the joke shop were put into play.

Hermione had seen he had put up a small tree and she placed the gifts they're hoping he would take the hint. He said nothing as she pulled the gifts out to him one by one and turned back to see him fully dressed and ready to go. Hermione locked arms with him, and they headed to the staff room where the party was to be held.

Hermione walked into most of the staff already drunk and giggling. She smiled and rolled her eyes at Severus. Minerva greeted them happily as other staff continued to flow in. Once everyone was in and had an unhealthy amount of alcohol was consumed gifts were passed out, stories were told of years past, and everyone seemed happy. This was the first Christmas that they had enough time heal, decompress and heal. The magical community was rebuilding, and everything seemed to be in a peaceful state for the time being.

Hermione had not realized how late the party would last it, was 2am and her and Severus were half asleep before making it to his room. Hermione had come off her buzz from all the alcohol and Severus had seemed to never have one despite drinking much more than Hermione had even thought to. She looked at presents still under his tree with a curiosity that woke her back up. She didn't want to seem overly eager, so she didn't say anything but sat in the armchair closest to the tree and looking its direction, looking at the ornaments on the tree. For the most part, it was bulbs, but there were some homemade muggle decorations Hermione assumed some were from his childhood, but there were apparently some given to him by some muggle students.

Hermione sat admiring the tree and the gifts that were at its trunk. She looked up at Severus hopeful he was in the mood to open the gifts.

Severus glanced at her, and back at the tree and smirked, walking over to hand her a gift. Wordlessly Hermione took one of the gifts in silver paper. She carefully unwrapped as she opened a new quill set, not just any set but one that would change color with her mood. Most useful for writing letters. Hermione reached down and grabbed a gift wrapped in candy cane print. Severus looked, and it opened it, it was the book "Return to Oz" Severus stared at the book and smiled. The next gift he handed her looked to be a book itself, when she opened it, it was an older rare spellbook full of useful spells and charms. She had heard of it, but the Library at Hogwarts didn't seem to have the title, and the bookshop was overly priced. The next gift she handed to Severus was a new pair of Dragon Hide boots. His were wearing, and she doubted he noticed. This was the first time in a long time he has had time, to really care for himself, and indulge, Hermione wasn't quite sure he knew how. The last gift Severus handed Hermione Small box, Hermione smiled and opened the box to see a beautiful gold bracelet with green, red, yellow and blue stones. Hermione smiled at the 4 houses colors. A stunning symbol of house unity she so deeply wanted. Hermione smiled at him.

"Severus this is beautiful, I love it!" She kissed him and clasped it on to her wrist admiring the new colors against her skin. She hugged him and let her body melt into his holding him for a long time. She was breathing in his scent and relaxed even further into his frame.

She handed him his last gift, she wasn't sure what he would think of it Severus was never one for anything extravagant, even if he could afford to do so. It was a Fire Crab cauldron, an old one, of course, considering they were protected now. It was a very special cauldron, and very rare. Hermione had come across one in a shop and just knew it should belong to someone who would use it for its properties, not just to show off. She grabbed it off the shelf and made the purchase not thinking too much of the price. When Severus realized what it was, he stared at it for a long time and then back at Hermione and then looked back one more time at the rubies lining the shell.

"I have been looking for one of these for a long time now, the damn war got in the way, but I wanted one so much, how on earth?" Severus rattled off.

Hermione was grinning ear to ear happy to make his day. It was his turn to come and hug her tightly not wanting to let go. The excitement wore down, and Hermione left her beaded bag on the couch. She did some charm work turning her dark green velvet dress into a nightgown. The sleeves were nothing more than straps now, the flare was gone, and it landed mid-thigh. The silky texture stayed, and she dropped the neckline to allow Severus a peek at her chest, the one he rarely gets to see.

When Hermione came to the bed, Severus looked at her handy work eyeing her body as Hermione lightly blushed and crawled in bed with him. Severus wrapped his arm protectively around Hermione as he did every night. He felt the silky material in contrast to his rough hands rubbing the nightgown liking its texture. Hermione smiled at the gesture trying to pull him in more and get the needed sleep they both deserved.


	13. Happy New Year's

It was New Year's Eve, and Hermione couldn't be more happy about the upcoming year, she could just feel it was going to be a good year. She knew that there was still a lot of work to be done, but she was happy. She felt for the first time since forever, secure. Even though she didn't see the boys as often, they were writing and keeping up. She can now openly talk about her relationship with Severus Snape, and she has found time here and there to try to better organize herself for the upcoming semester.

She had to admit she had nervous energy; they were soon to go to her parents home, hand and hand. She wasn't sure what she had done to convince Severus it was a good idea to go to her parent's house for the event. Hermione thinks it had to do with the bottle of Elf wine they were drinking, a gift from Hagrid. It gave her the nerves to ask and gave him the confidence to say yes.

Hermione intended to stay a few days with her parents but hadn't talked much to Severus about the arrangements. She packed her beaded bag, grabbed Crookshanks in her arms, and walked down the hall to Severus's rooms. Crookshanks purred as soon as he saw the man and wiggled out of Hermione's arms to greet him. Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Severus looked down at the cat, and back up at her. He was visibly nervous.

"You ready Sev?" Hermione asked.

He only nodded his head in reply. Once again Hermione apparated them both into her backyard with the tall fence and the one-story houses all around no one would see them coming. Hermione knocked on the back door, leaving Severus where he stood. He quickly thought to follow her as the door opened and Crookshanks ran inside. Her mom greeted her warmly with a broad smile and a big hug; her dad was peering out from afar, walking towards the door as well. Severus didn't think of what to do or say.

Hermione's mother made the first move. "Severus, it's good to see you again, and she stuck out her hand. Severus quickly shook it.

"It's good to see you as well," Severus said.

He wasn't sure how this would go. He was nervous, but anytime Hermione was near just touching his arm, his hand, she grounded him, and allowed him to stay calm. The two couples talked on various things, from potions to dentistry. Hermione groaned when her father went on for over 2 minutes on about the newest way to match tooth color when doing a filling. Hermione reminded her parents that a TV was a rarity for Severus as they suggested watching a movie.

Hermione grabbed "The Fifth Element" something she could tell her parents had picked up recently planning to watch. She hadn't heard of it but popped it in the VCR and pressed play.

Once again Severus was watching the movie, stuck in another world. An odd futuristic world that he couldn't believe at first, but as the film progressed he felt trapped in its space watching the story being told waiting for the next part to come. After the movie was over, he concluded that it was a wonder muggles got anything done, because he could do this all day.

It wasn't like he had never seen a movie or a TV show, but his parent's had very little money, and the very old black and white TV they had was nowhere near what the Grangers had in their living room. Of course on the rare occasion, they would go to the movies, but Severus was more caught up with what would happen when he got home to enjoy the video playing.

After the movie had ended, it was close to dinner time. The pizza was ordered, and Hermione took a moment to drop off her things in her room. She had Severus follow her up the steps. He knew the way of course, glad to see the door was actually there this time. Hermione turned the handle. Severus had never really looked in her room last time he hadn't cared at that point. But as he looked around it was almost funny, the lavender walls, the pictures of her, Ron and Harry, and the little kids Barbie blanket made him uncomfortable.

Hermione could feel the tension the room was causing. She looked in his eyes and looked again around the room.

"This was a lifetime ago," she said, as she sat on her bed, touched the Barbie Blanket, her parents had never cleaned up her room from the time her and Severus had been in, not that she expected them too and not that it was dirty or unorganized, but the fact it never changed gave her an odd feeling.

She looked around and quickly said a few spells. Her Barbie blanket turned plain sage green. Her Lavender walls turned a royal blue. She pulled out some more recent pictures, and put a sticking charm on the back, placing a few new ones around the wall. She turned her rug blue to match the wall and looked around. It had taken her less than 10 minutes, but it felt like a whole new place. Severus smiled at her and looked around. 'Was this where he was staying tonight?'he Thought to himself they hadn't discussed anything at all. It wasn't like him not to know the plan, and once again his stomach was slightly upset. He dare not to say his thoughts. He followed Hermione back down the steps and waited for the pizza.

As the clock was about to ring in the New Year, Hermione and Severus gathered with her parents outside. It was freezing cold, but they could see the fireworks from the local park, and this had been the Granger tradition for as long as she could remember. She could hear the neighbors gasping, and children laughing or crying at the loud noise. She held Severus close and kissed him, keeping a tight grip on him hoping never to let go. Her parents were in front of them oblivious to Hermione and Severus's affection. Hermione stared up at the bright lights watching the beauty of the sparks would never get old.

When the last burst of light and loud boom stopped, they turned back into the warm home.

"Goodnight Hermione, Severus," her mother said as she walked straight towards the steps.

Her dad just walked by, grabbed a bottle of champagne out of the fridge and set it on the counter. He smiled at the 2 of them and without saying a word went up the steps.

Hermione looked over at Severus with a smile grabbed the bottle, and with a wave of her wand, the cork popped. Hermione went to the glassware cupboard she grabbed to flutes and poured them both a drink. She knew precisely where she was supposed to pour it to, but filled the glasses to the top.

"To a Happy, Healthy and safe new year," Hermione said.

Severus was quick to clink the glasses together and drink to that. The small flutes allowed quick work of the drink, and both Severus and Hermione soon finished the bottle. It was enough to keep them buzzed and made Hermione a bit giggly. Severus started to relax. He was excited in knowing the giggly girl was his, and at that moment he couldn't comprehend how they had gotten here. How he had a beautiful young witch to call his own. He couldn't believe that she was his future. It was a lot at once to take in.

Hermione never thought of the sleeping situation, it should be no different they always slept together, but being in her childhood room, made it feel awkward. She felt like even though all they were doing was sleeping that she would be in trouble to have "a boy in her room." She laughed at the thought and pulled Severus through her bedroom door. She quickly closed and locked the door and said a variety of spells and a charm to make the bed a bit bigger. Hermione looked around realizing they were both fully dressed and neither in night close. She was still buzzed and smiled widely looking at Severus when she started removing her clothing. Severus looked at her in awestruck as she lifted her shirt and then her jeans leaving her in only a thin bra that was almost shear, a deep rose color, he was for certain he could make out the outline of her nipples. She had on matching underwear, that showed the curves of her butt that he had only seen briefly.

Hermione sobered up a bit by the time she looked up to see if Severus's face had approved. The last time he had seen her in so little was in Australia. She was a bit fearful of being so exposed in front of him. Severus looked longingly at her body. Hermione smiled at his look. She walked over closer to him and signaled for him to hug her. She felt the rush when his bare hands touched the skin on her back. She was instantly on fire. Of course, they had kissed and touched, but this was different. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or just the long overdue yearning she has had for him, but this felt so good.

Severus was surprised at Hermione's show, and though they hadn't discussed it, he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait before having her. He had calmed himself down he wasn't as afraid as what he had been in the beginning months of their relationship. He felt her bare skin and immediately pulled her closer to him. He was still fully clothed and felt overly dressed for the occasion. Hermione seemed to know without him saying a word because her hands were pulling up his shirt and he was allowing this to happen.

'A New Year, a new man' he thought to himself, as he pulled the rest of the shirt off of him. Hermione and Severus were now touching more skin to skin than they ever had before, and Severus was embarrassing himself as he thought that this alone was enough to set him off. They both roamed each other's chests and backs, Severus every once in a while putting his hands just in the band of her bra. Hermione wasn't complaining and knew they were both breathing heavy between touching and kissing and grabbing. She couldn't even ask for anything more, because this is the most Severus has ever given of himself, and she silently let him take the lead.

Hermione wasn't sure how they got like this, but they were both only in their underwear, laying on her charmed childhood bed. Her head was still buzzing, the alcohol buzz was replaced with a sexual buzz a while ago, but she can't say for how long. It felt like hours though she knew it couldn't have been. Severus Snape was kissing and touching her all over. Hermione couldn't help but stick her chest out the closer his hands got to her breasts. She couldn't stop the moans as his hand tickled her waistline, and when she found herself on top of Severus Snape, she couldn't help but push her hips hard down on to his still fully covered penis. She didn't want to think how quickly she had come undone as soon as he touched her breasts the first few times this evening. She was happy he hadn't shied away from this she was on cloud nine.

Severus was happy that he didn't stop her when he thought too, the feelings from this women was too much for him to handle. She was too much for him, and he loved every minute of it. He wasn't sure when Hermione had pinned him to the bed, but he wasn't complaining and was shocked when her hips pressed down into his. He couldn't complain this was all too fast, and too slow at once. But he knew Hermione and knew that she wasn't having sex with him tonight, which also allowed him to enjoy the time more. They were both planners; she would most definitely talk to him about taking that next step. But this step, it was a massive step in the relationship, he had no complaints.

The next morning Hermione was wrapped up in Severus's arms her skin still touching his and even though they didn't have sex, she could smell him and herself, and looked around the room. He was still asleep, and it was still dark out. His skin was on hers, and she drifted back to sleep.

Morning came, and Hermione felt the warmth around her pull away. He was already fully dressed, and in her evident sobriety, she felt the need to stay under the covers, even though she knew it was silly.

"Hey I know we never talked about this, but I am staying here a few days, I know it might be awkward but I would really like you to spend that time here with me," Hermione said hoping he would stay.

Severus just looked at the witch, 'even barely woken she is thinking about something.' Severus thought.

"Hermione, you know I am not the most comfortable here, but I will stay tonight, but must get back to Hogwarts first thing in the morning.

Hermione smiled, and with that allowed herself to get out of bed. Hermione quickly dressed, and Severus took this as his queue to go to the bathroom. Hermione was down the steps first her parents sitting at the table, her father reading the newspaper and her mother pouring tea. She smiled up at them, instantly a cup with hot tea was in her face, and she smiled at the smell of the Earl Grey blend. She sipped the hot drink as she listened to her father go over the daily news articles, only pointing out the interesting ones. Severus made his way down as her father got to the sports section.

Both Hermione's parents glared at him but didn't say a word. Both Hermione and Severus noticed but sipped their tea silently. Her father continued with the headlines.

It was nice to just be in the muggle world, Hermione washed dishes, she sat at the piano and played horribly, she had gone without any practice in so long she hit quite a number of wrong notes, dreading the noise of the wrong note every time she hit it. Her father spoke of the dental practice, her mother talked about the local book club. They stayed on safe subjects for the most part. Severus stayed quiet throughout the day just attempting to peak into lives of the Granger household.

The day went by fast, dinner was done, Hermione's parents were going over inventory and billing for the dental office, and She and Severus were both reading the potions journal that came out right before Christmas, each was talking making notes and laughing at a few of the articles. It was nice, it was homey, and most of all Severus and Hermione felt at ease.

Darkness fell, and Severus felt like he had a lot to do at Hogwarts. They both went upstairs a few moments after Hermione's parents. Hermione quickly changed into warm pajamas, and Severus did the same. She smiled at him hugged him and cuddled with him as they fell asleep.

Morning came, and Hermione hugged Severus goodbye and with a small pop he was back at the castle. She sighed and went back into the kitchen. She had made the tea, her parents still not downstairs for the morning. She looked around, really looked around. She missed this place. She missed home. She missed her parents. She missed her time of innocence in these walls. She wasn't sure when she got old enough to leave this place, after all, she was only 12 when she left home. She was smart but knew nothing of her magical world. She longed to have that time back, the time she had lost to Hogwarts it had separated her from her parents. She loved them dearly but never felt as if she knew them. She missed something she never really had, a meaningful relationship with her parents.

She jumped when the teapot whistled and quickly pulled it off the stove. She had put in a jasmine tea for this morning something she knew her father was fond of. She grabbed the sugar cubes and set them on the table. She searched cupboard for bread and found eggs and bacon in the fridge. She knew the 2 would be down shortly and started making breakfast.

When her parents sat down, they were shocked to see a full meal presented to them. Hermione sat and ate as her parents followed suit and for a brief moment it seemed normal. They talked about her job, she told the story of various kids in the school. She spoke of her friends, and she lightly touched on the subject of Severus. She didn't want to stir anything up, her parents seemed fine with the pairing, but she had a sense that they weren't 100% comfortable with the fact and she couldn't blame them. It was nice to have a conversation with her parents once again.

The days past at the Granger home and Hermione felt that her bond with her parents had indeed been restored. She was packing her stuff in her bag when her mom came into her room. She could tell her mom had wanted to say something, so she stopped and sat quietly on the bed.

"Are you sure this what you want, Hermione?" Her mother asked.

Hermione could only nod, not knowing "What" this was exactly referring too.

"I know that things change, but when you were 10 all you wanted to do was get into Oxford and be Vet, and then you got this letter in the mail when you were 12, and I wasn't even sure what to say. We send you to this boarding school, thinking you were going to learn the same things I did as a child, but you know all this stuff I can't even begin to understand. When you stopped coming home for the summer, I thought I had lost you. Then this war broke out, and you're a War Hero! At 18 my baby is a War Hero, you saved so many lives, and I had no idea. I always dreamed you would come back from that school and you would go to Oxford, and you would go be a vet and learn about all kinds of animals. You would open a shop in town, and so many people would come to you, and I would be so proud. Please, don't think I'm not proud of you but I can't ever understand what it is you do."

Hermione looked at her with her brown eyes big, understanding exactly what her mother was saying. How could her mom even begin to understand?

"Mom I just want you to know that this is definitely what I want, right now anyway. If I could wish for anything, it would be for you and dad to understand exactly how my life is, what's happened since I was 12, but the stories I tell sound so ridiculous, and to be honest sometimes I think I make things sound more than what they are. I hate with every fiber of my being I am a War Hero; it should have never happened. It should have never been Me and Ron and Harry out there fighting. It's because people hear what they want to hear, and see what they want to see. The magical world is no different as far as that goes. Just trust that I am happy, and if one day I'm not happy anymore, I will always come back home." Hermione said.

This seemed to put her mother at ease, and she hugged her daughter tightly. Hermione was so happy to have her family back. She missed them so much while at Hogwarts and she missed them, even more, when they were in Australia. Hermione turned from her mother quickly, so she didn't see her reddened cheeks and bloodshot eyes. She finished packing and walked downstairs. She hugged her father goodbye.

"I'll see you soon honey, don't forget to write." Her father said. Hermione nodded and walked out the back door. She went to the back door, walked into the yard and apparated to the gates of the school. Once she finally got inside, she breathed a sigh of relief. If her parent's house was her home Hogwarts was her refuge. She walked down the hallway only hearing her shoes tapping on the floor.

With only a day before the students were coming back, Hermione was Severus's room reading while leaning on Severus as he did the same. She was much more sure of herself this semester. She had combined some of the less-attended tutorings so it went from 5 days a week to only 3 evenings a week. Even though the 1st years were still learning, they weren't as freaked out by toad eyes. They weren't going to get trapped by the staircase as often, and for the most part, they all seemed like a good group of kids. Minerva had asked Hermione to take on more of a role during her Charms classes and even hinted at retiring from the class to have more time to herself and still carry on as headmaster.

Hermione thought about the prospect of being a charms teacher. She wasn't upset at the idea, but she wasn't sure how she could be so commanding of the older students, especially ones she went to school with herself. She looked over at Severus though thinking he had pretty much done the same. Of course, he had done an apprenticeship for his potions, so he didn't start teaching until he was about 21. She looked at the man lost in the book, knowing he had no idea of her thoughts.

Hermione smiled and thought to herself, just one more reason to admire him. She tried to get back to her book, but Severus took all her attention and thoughts. She began daydreaming about the future.

She saw herself in the Charms room showing students not only what she learned, but what she had created, she pushed the students to try new things. She could picture all kinds of new charms but also pictured children who couldn't even do an essential charm. She saw herself enjoying dinner in the great hall and walking hand and hand with Severus to their room. Hermione smiled at the thought and snuggled up to Severus as her daydream played in her mind.


	14. Carnival

Hermione was sitting in her room sipping tea going over the most confusing muggle studies homework she had ever seen. All the students knew she was muggle and thought she would be hands down the one to go running to for all Muggle Studies related answers. They were dead wrong because it was plain wrong. Hermione was sure she would have had to work hard to get an O in the class just trying to figure out what the cryptic questions meant.

She had asked the Muggle Studies professor Shamus Ligery for the coursework after getting so many confusing questions. Shamus was from Ireland he was of a known pureblood family, but very accepting of muggles much like the Weasley family. After looking over all of it, she had decided that her new project would be updating class materials. She never would want to teach muggle studies. She hated that she thought this way, but felt it would be a waste of her talent. She wished she wasn't good at charms or potions maybe then she would feel like a good choice for a Muggle studies professor. She thought of all the other Muggles her age; perhaps they could help create a good Muggle Studies curriculum.

For weeks she asked Severus numerous questions as she read real test questions, they both laughed and tried to guess before looking up the answer in the back of the teacher's books. She started with some of the first year questions.

"Which of the following is the muggle way of transporting themselves very far distances?

A. Driving

B Scuba Diving

C Walking

D With a broom.

Hermione thought the obvious answer was A as did Severus, but after already reading several, the obvious answer was never the right one. So Hermione guessed B while Severus guessed C. When the correct answer was D. Hermione couldn't imagine how they thought muggles used brooms to get around. The answers key also had a page number where the solution was to be found, so she turned to page 27. It read:

"The broom in a Muggles home is used to sweep they sweep the whole home which leads to long distances being traveled considering the whole home needs to be swept without magic. It is believed that a Muggle walks many miles a year just sweeping their home."

Hermione was done laughing as she looked at more and more questions she became sad and upset. She was just now learning how misunderstood Muggles were to the pureblood wizarding world. She knew that all these books would have to be rewritten. She was already starting to go over everything that was to be covered by 1st years. It included muggle history and tying in "mythology" what muggles thought were stories but were actually rare events of muggles coming into contact with magical beings. It included basic muggle concepts such as schooling for muggles, essential household items in everyday muggle homes and Muggle careers.

She began just going over the book attempting to rewrite more relevant topics. She knew there was no way to do this on her own. She enlisted the help of Harry, Dennis Crevey, Dean Thomas, Lesslie Surgo, and Freda Lapor all muggle or half-bloods that lived in a muggle home. She had asked for them to go through just one chapter and do as much as they could to improve it.

Though she thought she might not get any response back, everyone except Dennis sent back a chapter and was willing to do more in their spare time. She smiled back at all the letters she had received and hoped by next term the books would all the most up to date they could be.

Severus and Hermione enjoyed the evenings they had together. The could be caught talking about students, potions, and charms. Crookshanks had been more courageous swatting Severus for pets when he wasn't getting enough attention. Often the cat was on either Hermione or Severus to the point it was amusing. Whenever Hermione or Severus was reading Crookshanks would be in one of their laps ensuring he wasn't left out. Sometimes he would stay with Severus in a rare time Hermione didn't stay in the room, and of course, he had plenty of food in both rooms. It seemed he liked the arrangement.

It had only been two weeks since the start of the term and Hermione was already counting down the days. The students were restless it was freezing out, and all the robes and warming charms in the world still couldn't let you stay outside for more than an hour without turning into an ice cube. The kids were getting annoyed, staff was getting annoyed, and in general, it seemed like morale was low.

Neville was even depressed. It was great to work with him with his studies, he was usually busy, he was helping in the gardens, and he was generally with Luna. He was not taking NEWT level potions, but Hermione knew it wasn't because of his fear of Severus not anymore. Neville and Hermione would often talk about their friends, about next years plans. Neville always seemed to have a smile on his face, but with the lack of visits to the greenhouse, he too was gloomy.

Hermione was making progress with the muggle studies books. She was also helping Severus with potions, for anyone and everyone. It was mainly necessary potions for Poppy. Severus also brewed potions for his own storage for minor accidents in his classroom. He had bruise salve for DADA but also supplied various random potions for other staff, including potions for animals in the forbidden forest. Usually once every two weeks in the evening they would spend the evening brewing. Hermione found the easy brews relaxing and the harder ones challenging. She would bounce ideas off of Severus usually to see if they could get better tastes or effectiveness. Hermione very much enjoyed all the time they could spend together.

Hermione hadn't seen the boys since Christmas and February was quickly approaching. The weather was not cooperating for anyone. There had already been one blizzard during Hogsmeade weekend, another massive snowstorm appeared. Several feet of snow pouring from the cloud, so much, so charms had to be put on the doors to repel the snow from blocking the exits. No one could go outside; they could barely see in front of them. It made cabin fever a genuine topic of discussion in the staff room.

Hermione, as well as the rest of the staff, roamed the halls, catching the children in all kinds of trouble. Pairs were creeping off into the alcoves. Kids were playing tricks on each other. Groups going to "explore" warded off sections of Hogwarts. Hermione wished she had Harry's map. It would do a lot of good right now. She thought about the room of requirement, maybe a way to escape.

Hermione was unsure how the room of Requirement would work now with the contents being burned not too long ago. She went to its doors closed her eyes as she paced, asking for a place that would be fun for the kids. When the door appeared she opened it up, it seemed to a Muggle carnival. Some of the things in the room looked burnt and singed. But everything looked fun. She wasn't sure how to go about it the whole school couldn't know about the room, and she was unsure of who all actually knew.

She went to Severus with the idea and told him the room had been working. She thought it would do well for the students to have an escape from the castle, even if they were still technically in it. Severus agreed consulted with staff, and soon enough kids were going into the room, there were games and lights and music and of course carnival rides. Several of the elves were walking around with candy, and treats, pumpkin juice and butterbeer. Muggle kids were explaining the different rides and screams, and laughing could be heard throughout. Hermione smiled as she pulled Severus into the line of the Farris Wheel. Hermione still had no clue how the castle knew how to make it work, but without any operators, the cart would load 1 or 2 at a time. As soon as someone was seated, the door would close the bar would come down, and the next car would come down. As soon as it was full, the wheel would slowly go around 3-4 times and then stop allowing people to get off one at time magically releasing the bar and opening the door at the same time.

As Hermione and Severus sat in the seat and it slowly shakingly lifted them up. Hermione could see more and more of the land the room created. She was in awe of the funhouse that looked bigger than she had ever seen kids being pushed around in the roller at the end. She could see kids in a jump house, and a row of games, once again with no attendants but when a kid would when a prize a stuffed animal would appear. When they got to the tip top Hermione looked down causing the cart to flip forward, making her stomach drop, she quickly grabbed Severus for stability and giggled. She loved the Ferris Wheel but hated how easily the carts moved. She looked up at him and kissed him, as one should when on top of a Ferris Wheel, soon enough the wheel began spinning, and they went around a few times.

Minerva found her and gave her compliments on her accomplishment. She was glad staff and students alike were having fun. The room was warm like a summers day, and everyone was enjoying the lack of chill in the air. Hermione walked around her mind's creation, in awe. She could place it now as she walked back towards the back of the room. This was almost the same as her first ever carnival. It was in the same park the fireworks had been in over New Years. There were large shade trees around the whole open area. Her parents had taken her when she was about five years old. Her dad got on the Ferris Wheel with her, her mom got on a ride she couldn't remember the name of but had airplanes going up and down. There was also a loop roller coaster like ride. There was a haunted house and a fun house. There were even a few little kids rides that some of the less daring younger children rode. The children who didn't grow up muggle were surprised, and Hermione knew Ron and his father would be asking 1000 things if they were there right now. She had missed Ron and Harry more than ever. They were in intense training. The cold and blizzard were putting owls to a halt she hadn't heard from them in over a week. A tear slid down for the lost time, but she quickly wiped it away and enjoyed the rest of the day.


	15. Sunny Days

Authors Note: Wow, so it's actually coming to the end of this, there is 18 chapters and epilogue. Going back through I feel like I rushed the last 2 chapters so I may go back and pad them out a bit. I am working on a new story. Called Happier. (I am only on page 9 or 10) The main premise is that Hermione is going to adopt an orphan after the war. The baby has is healthy but has some magical issues explained where no other family is willing to adopt him. Minerva agrees to allow Hermione to come back to Hogwarts to finish her final year. Severus will be in play and later on a possible relationship... I have no clue how long it will take to write or finish. This literally took me years on and off so we will see so one day soon or 5 years from now be on the look out for Happier.  
_

At the end of a long day of fun, Hermione took Severus to her room. They had chamomile tea, and Hermione couldn't help but smirk into her cup. If anyone had told her a year ago, this would be her life. She would bet a billion galleons they were wrong. Severus wasn't much of a talker and Hermione didn't seem to mind after a day full of work and questions and being around 100s of others daily, it was nice to get a quiet reprieve but still feel the Aura that was Severus Snape.

Once the tea was finished wordlessly, she lead them to bed. Her emotions still ran high from the carnival, and she was in a daring mood. She slowly stripped in front him acting as if she had no idea what she was doing, Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Severus' eyes glued to her. She continued until only in her underwear. She smiled back up at the man turning his face as he had been caught. She walked up slowly to the bed and kissed him. A groan was let out by both as his hands touched her nude waist. He snaked his arms around her pulling her down into the bed with him. She felt fevered and lustful. Her hands and his were everywhere, and it felt to both as they each had 4-5 arms a piece roaming all over each other's bodies. Severus would touch a spot then Hermione back and forth the moans would go. Hermione couldn't help but smile when she found a new place that he enjoyed her touch at. Hermione was attempting to undress the man. He didn't disagree, and soon he found himself in his boxers. He was nervous but buzzing at the electricity and magic they were creating.

Hermione continued to explore dipping into the hemline of his boxers. Severus was could barely keep his hips on the bed every time her fingers would slip past the band. After the teasing torture, he rolled to where he was on top of her, doing similar things, caressing her belly and occasionally dipping lower to her hips and the top of her pubic bone. She gasped in pleasure feeling the soft touch and didn't want it to stop.

She could smell him, his sweat, his cologne his sex. She could smell it all, her arousal through the roof. She could feel herself slick and wet ready for his fingers to dip lower. She was about to place them there herself when he experimentally tugged on the bikini cut bottoms she was wearing. She looked in his eyes and gave the nod.

The feeling when he touched her was something she had never felt before. Her whole body was tingling. His fingers touching her there for just a fraction of a second did more than, she would do to herself in 20 minutes. She moaned in pleasure her mind begging for him to continue. When he did, she couldn't think of much else other than his fingers and what he was doing to her. She couldn't even be embarrassed as her climax came in just a few minutes.

Severus frowned when she pulled away quickly not being able to stand touch any longer. She moved his hands back up and kissed him. Hermoine looked in Severus's eyes and said.  
"That was perfect."

Severus smiled and allowed Hermione to pull at his boxers and to release his penis from the tightness. Hermione touched him carefully looking for the first time at Severus's face she saw he was holding his breath and reacting to her every touch. Soon enough Severus asked her to stop, but she he had yet to finish. Hermione said "its fine." and he released. Hermione smiled at him. Cast a cleansing spell and tucked her body under the covers and clung to Severus as she fell asleep.

Hermione had been humming as she continued work on the 2nd year muggle studies book. She worked on it when the staff hadn't asked her for much. She was currently with Hagrid he was talking about unicorns to the 2nd years. The kids looked excited, and Hermione had to admit that she was still intrigued with the creatures. She thought it was funny that she was in the mythology chapter, and decided to include them in the chapter. She was thinking about muggles beliefs and jotting them down. Muggles even believed they were magical, but they are not real animals. She had included dragons in first-year mythology. She was trying to think of anything else that the section should consist of, but it was the end of Hagrid's, class and she had to hurry to Charms. She was doing a lot in Charms class, she knew Minerva wanted her to teach it next year, she didn't mind teaching the younger grades, but she couldn't imagine teaching the 6th and 7th years next year.

Hermione had been working so much on the Muggle Studies book, and Severus had been helping, with little to no owls going in and out they were relying on each and would add to the book when the responses came back. Severus had started doing some dangerous potions with the NEWTS classes and when he came back with his Dragonhide boots turned bright orange Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Severus was not happy. She poured a cup of tea and attempted various spells and charms to get the boots back to there black color.

It finally happened the sun shined the following day brightly than it had in months, the owls came with backlogs of mail. Hermione received several ideas for the book. She had so many interesting topics, stories and chapter ideas she had enough for the 3rd year text. The kids were able to go out in snow drifts they were playing and much of the staff even Severus had cut classes short for the day so they could enjoy the weather.

Hermione and Severus held hands walking around the grounds by the frozen over lake. There were kids all around and although they had never publicly commented on their relationship the kids were starting to notice. Noone had said anything to either one. Severus admitted to Hermione that this year was the most enjoyable he had ever had teaching. The kids were willing to learn especially the older ones who aren't taking their life for granted. The younger kids he had more patience with, especially when Hermione was helping in the class, and showing the kids how to make the potion properly.

Hermione felt for the first time in a long time that everything was going smoothly. The kids were happy, she was happy. Letters from Harry and Ron indicated that for the most part there had been a lull in violent crime. The boys would get a break and come to see her soon. Harry had asked if he could see Ginny soon and Hermione knew no one would deny him that. Hermione felt bad for him, his lack of communication with Ginny. The fact that while he was in training and she was here in Hogwarts meant they were unable to hold each other kiss each other. Hermione had yet to go a long absence with Severus since they had been together, and it crushed her to even think about it. She grabbed Severus tightly as if she didn't hold on he too might leave for an extended amount of time.

Severus felt comforted by the tight embrace that Hermione was giving but knew that she had something on her mind. Severus never felt the need to push her to discuss her thoughts. He would know soon enough. She wasn't as closed off as he was to her. He had hoped to work on it, and he had especially at night. Hermione Granger made his mind go to places he never expected. Severus didn't think there was someone out there for him, yet here she was holding him tight as they walked around the lake, watched the children play with smiles on their face. It took a long time for him to feel happy. This day made him feel elated. It was the happiest he had felt in a long time, he couldn't think of a better time and was glad to be a part of this peaceful time, something he hadn't experienced before.


	16. Valentines

It was February 12th, and Ron and Harry were coming for the weekend. They would be at Hogwarts during Valentine's day. Hermione felt bad for Ron as he was the only one without a partner. She was excited for Harry to be with Ginny on the most romantic day of the year. Minerva, of course, had no problem with the two guests coming to stay for the weekend. She had even given them both their own private quarters during their stay; the castle had also made it so the doors were directly beside Hermione's room.

The boys wouldn't be there until dinner and had special seats at the head table. Hermione just had to talk to Ginny before they got there. Ginny's last class had ended but Minerva had asked her to stay behind. Hermione knew she was rude and Minerva had a light in her eyes as if she knew that Hermione was keeping her from Ginny Weasley, as she went on and on about anything and everything that she could think of.

"Hermione dear, it would not bode well with the board to see a student out of wedlock pregnant before NEWTS, make sure Harry and Ginevra are careful, I think it better to come from you and not I," Minerva said as if it was the most casual conversation she had ever had. Hermione blushed, and just nodded before quickly exiting the room and going to find Ginny.

Hermione found Ginny in the common room and ask her to come to her rooms. When Hermione walked in she had found Severus on the couch with Crookshanks, papers all over her coffee table, he was grading. Hermoine let Ginny in and watched her friend in with a surprised look on her face.

"Hey, Sev..." Hermione said.

He looked up and noticed the youngest Weasley; he could tell that Ginny was a little surprised at him being there.

"Right I should go, If you need me, I'll be in my rooms," Severus said.

"No, please stay, I was just going to say we'll be in the bedroom. I hope you had a good day." Hermione said.

"Well I will say none of the dunderheads exploded a cauldron today, so for that I am grateful. Severus smiled, and Ginny laughed a genuine laugh. Severus hadn't expected it but was glad that Hermione's friends were at ease around him.

Hermione shut the bedroom door and cast a few charms, making sure Severus just wouldn't walk in on them, and to make sure no sound escaped the room. She knew she shouldn't be too concerned but didn't think Ginny would want Severus to know about the detailed love life of one Harry Potter.

"First off, just need to tell you this, and then we can go to conversation as normal. I can't believe I am the one Minerva sent this message through…. Gin, this really is weird, but here it goes… Minerva obviously knows you and Harry are an item, and her words more or less were "don't get pregnant this weekend." Hermione said.

Ginny blushed, then laughed. "okay got it! No love baby on Valentines, I'll try my best!"

Both girls giggled, they walked back into the living room are and discussed anything and everything, just excited for the boys to get there.

Severus couldn't say he was annoyed with Ginny and Hermione talking;it was her chambers after all. He was not used to friends coming over to her rooms. They weren't ignoring him nor were they talking directly to him. Severus had a feeling they were talking in front of him so Hermione could have him hear without having to explain the details of the weekend to him by himself. He knew if Ginny were not here he would have a few choice words. Especially when he heard her discuss private rooms right beside her and other things that made him think that she would be so wrapped up in Harry and Ron, she would forget he was even there.

The evening of Harry and Ron showing up came quickly. Minerva was excited and let all the staff know. Everyone was buzzing with excitement. Hermione wasn't sure why. She knew that Harry was "The boy who lived." but it was done now, and he wanted more than anything to be normal. Hermione knew that normalcy would never happen for him. They would forever be in the tabloids. They would always have targets on their backs, and they certainly would always have fans. Hermione just prayed for a day where they could lead normal lives.

Dinner was just a few hours away. Hermione was excited to see her best friends in the first time in months. Severus refused to say anything at the staff meeting that occurred at 3 pm. He hadn't said anything to her either.

"Severus, are you okay with this, I know that Harry isn't your favorite, but you know he is my best friend as is Ron, they are like brothers to me," Hermione said.

Severus knew quite well that the three of them were close, closer to each other than he had been to anyone else his whole life, and though he wanted Hermione to have friends, he couldn't help but feel jealous of the times they had together. Severus knew that Hermione was telling the truth but didn't trust either of the boys with her. He also felt like the odd man out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as well as Ginny, grew up together. It reminded him of how old he was, and how young she was. She had her whole life ahead of her, but there she was with him. He wasn't quite sure why and couldn't help but think this was all some kind of joke. When Ron and Harry walked in it would be like his time as a student, Hermione betraying him just as Lilly did once before.

He suddenly stopped breathing, and he got up and ran from the situation. Hermione had quickly locked the door not letting him escape, and she knew at that moment he felt like a caged animal.

"Please, Severus just talk to me!" Hermione said angry and sad.

Severus looked into her desperate eyes. He couldn't help but let the words, fall from his lips.

"How am I to expect, that you Hermione Granger, brightest witch of your age who could have anyone you desire, could want me? The greasy bat of the dungeons, when you could have a young man who you could spend the rest of your life with. I know that Weasley boy has been chasing you around for years. I'm not saying he is good for you, but it doesn't make sense why wouldn't you chose him over me?" Severus said. "Damn even Harry Potter makes better sense than me." He said.  
Severus' nostrils were flared his eyes were red, and he felt defeated.

Hermione met him by the door, she reached her hand to his face he thought for sure she was going to slap him. When she caressed his cheek instead his heart rate slowed, she had relaxed him soothed him, but still, she hadn't said a word which made him nervous. She took his hand and dragged him to the bedroom.

"Severus, I really wish you would stop beating yourself up. Do you really see me with Ron, Ronald Weasley? I love him I do but like a brother, an annoying, little brother. Harry, has Ginny and he loves her with a passion I have never seen before. He is like a brother to me too. For us to have gone through so much, they are immature, I still see them as boys Severus. I want you. I have never wanted either of them, do you understand me?"

Severus looked at her, she was right, she was always right. They were both boys, and she was all woman. He wasn't sure when she had changed from a girl to a woman, but the more he thought about it he knew it had been longer than he had even realized. It was true girls matured more quickly than boys, but she had always been smart, she was the one scheming she was the one who had indeed won the war. Without her, he knew both of the boys would have either died or made it a lot worse on their self.

Severus looked back up at Hermione.

"I am sorry, I don't deserve you," Severus said as he looked away sadly.

"I think I am the one that doesn't deserve you." Hermione walked over to the bed and kissed him hard, wanting to remind him that she belonged to him and no other.

She pushed him with force flat on the bed, she straddled him, kissing his lips, grinding her hips into his. Severus knew then in there that he was putty in her hands.

Hermione unbuttoned his shirt, and he took off hers. She tugged at his belt, and while he was working on it, she had taken her own pants off. She went back kissing him, down his chest, to his stomach, and pulling his boxer brief down his legs.

"Severus I want this, is this okay?" Hermione asked as she took his penis in her hands. Realizing she hadn't said enough, "I want to have sex right now is that okay?" Hermione asked.

Severus couldn't deny her. It had been such a long time coming, and even though he was scared, he shook his head yes.

Hermione smiled, she began the up and down movements allowing the precum to spread down his shaft as she continued back and forth. She could feel him tense, and she slowed down. She took her free and dug into the nightstand, looking at what was now an expired potion. They both looked at it, giving Severus a clear head.

"that's no good." He said.

"I noticed." She said stopping her ministrations and got up to her closet, still in only a bra and underwear. She pulled out a box of condoms.

"We're good." She said as she pulled ripped one open and rolled it down onto him.

Severus grew up in a muggle home and knew what they were. She was always prepared he thought. As he felt the slick rubber glide around him. Hermione was struggling to unhook her bra, so Severus did it for her, he switched positions pinning her underneath him. He looked up at her eyes making sure this is what she wanted as he took both hands and pulled her knickers down her legs. Of course, they had messed around, got each other off but that had only been in the last several weeks, this felt very different. He knew this was a long time in the making and he wanted it to be good.

He dipped his fingers into her folds rubbing her as he usually did and he couldn't help but be in awe of the looks on her face. He couldn't believe he was making her squirm and he loved the fact that she was doing this for him, with him. Hermione moaned in pleasure and felt the climax coming fast, as it always seemed to when he touched her body, her high came and went, and all she wanted to do was feel him inside her.

Unlike Severus, this was not her first time. She wasn't sure if regret was the right answer, she was glad she knew what she was doing, but she wished they could experience the loss of virginity together. She glided her hands down his stomach, pushed his hip to the side, trying to get herself on top, he took the hint and allowed her to hover over top of him.

She looked back into this eyes and grabbed his hard penis. "You okay with this?" Hermione asked. Severus took a deep breath in 'now or never he thought.' He nodded for her to go ahead. Hermione lined him up and slowly allowed him to sink into her. She hadn't done this in so long; he stretched her causing her a bit more pain than she expected, trying not to show it. Not wanting Severus to freak out, she closed her eyes and moaned, going slow and each time her hips moved Severus moaned in pleasure. Once she was comfortable with his size, and she put her self in the correct angle she couldn't help moan out in pure bliss, she could feel him tighten quickly before losing it, and could feel the warmth of the liquid as he yelped with delight. Hermione involuntarily clenched her muscles and Severus couldn't believe the fantastic pleasure he felt. It was something new entirely. He now understood why sex was so good and didn't know how he had lived before this very moment.

Hermione giggled with pleasure and was glad she could get him off so quickly. Sex itself had been fast only lasting about 5 minutes but those 5 minutes were beautiful. She quickly pulled herself up exposing Severus, and pulled the condom off, she tied it up and vanished it, then said a cleansing charm on her, Severus and the bed. She could still smell the sex that filled the air; she put her nakedness up to his frame. The contact made her somehow feel whole like she had been missing him her whole life. She suddenly needed to cling to him to breathe. She knew she was never letting him go.

Severus was a bit quiet, and she had to make sure he was okay.

"Was it what you expected?" She asked.

"It was a lot different than what I thought, in a good way," Severus responded. He felt wore out, and every muscle in his body ached as if he had run 10 miles. Hermione looked at the time dinner was only 10 minutes away, they were both going to be late but in that very moment, she didn't care. She told Severus the situation neither cared to move. Severus wasactually the first to worm his way out and slowly put his clothes on. Hermione did the same, casting freshening spells on the clothes and spraying perfume, she knew that no one would know what just happened in her bedroom but she still felt a little self-conscious.

They arrived at dinner 10 minutes late, walking in together, a smile on her face she couldn't hide. She'd be lying to herself if she said the smile was for Harry and Ron, who looked like they still hadn't entirely made it. Minerva was telling the students that they were visiting for the weekend.

"… I want to remind you that while they are our guests here, they are not specifically here to see you. If you see them out and about please don't mob them. They will be here until Monday morning."

As the speech ended Harry and Ron came through the teacher's entrance. "Ron, Harry!" She said excitingly almost as if they had surprised her. She took them both in an arm wrapped around both of them, and couldn't believe that they were finally there. It had been 2.5 months since they seen each other and they were both a sight. Ron missed Harry so much so; he left just after a few months of playing quidditch to join Harry in Auror training. She kissed Harry on the cheek and then Ron.

"Minone its so good to see you!" Ron said.

Harry was glancing at the Gryffindor table, eyeing Ginny.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Mr. Potter?" Minerva said as she looked at him and back to Ginny Weasley.

He smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen. He jumped over the banister down to the tables among the students. She smiled at him and got up as he ran to her. He picked her up twirled her around, and kissed her as if no one was watching. Hermione had tears down her face happy her friends were together, where they should be.

Ginny didn't care everyone was watching, she was just glad to have Harry's arms wrapped around her, his lips on hers and the look of desire in his eyes.

"I love you, Ginny, I missed you so much!"

"I'll see you at Hermione's just after dinner." She said

"Can't wait."

Ginny looked back at the head table, her brother giving her a lopsided grin, she just blushed and waved back at him, as he started packing in the food before Harry even got back to the table.

"You know she's my sister mate!" Ron said when he sat down.

"I know I'm sorry I just missed her." Harry blushed as all his old professors eyed him.

"So when's the big day?" Minerva asked and Hermione's eyes grew wide. She knew that Harry had made plans of engagement, but he hadn't discussed them with anyone nor had she.

"I um, don't know yet, I haven't exactly asked her yet until she's done here and all. I know there is a lot of couples our age already engaged, married, but I don't think that's in the cards quite yet." Harry said.

"Well, what about you and Severus, Hermione?" Minerva said. Hermione dropped her fork it seemed so loud the whole hall should have heard it but none of the students looked up but all eyes had gone directly to her.

"I'm not sure what to say, there hasn't been any discussion. Severus and I are happy where we're at now." Hermione said.

Hermione knew Severus was mad at the question but she knew Minerva was just asking because Harry and Ron were there and Minerva felt like she was out of the loop. Hermione Squeezed Severus thigh under the table and looked up at him with a smile.

"Well what about you Mr. Weasley, any special ladies we should know of. Ron blushed. I haven't brought it up yet, sorry Mione, but I have recently started seeing Lavender Brown."

"Well , she seems like a very nice girl indeed," Minerva commented.

She then asked about the boys training and anything and everything else she could think of. The students were starting to leave the great hall and Minerva noticed it had been a quite a long talk.

"I'm sorry boys it's just good to see you again, I hope you enjoy your stay. If the students get to be too much let me know. I will see you at breakfast, I trust you are retiring to Miss Granger's room?"

"Yes, mam," Harry said.

"Well she will show you the way, your rooms are located right next to hers," Minerva said.

With that the boys took there leave with Hermione, she expected Severus to follow but he didn't and thankful for the bit of alone time she was having with the boys.

"You're welcome to join us at any time. I'd really like that." If you don't come in before they leave do you want me to meet you in your rooms?"

Severus simply nodded, she kissed him on the cheek and left with Ron and Harry.

He watched her go with her two best friends and then looked down and stared into his tea.

He knew they were her friends but couldn't help but feel jealous. They needed their time together and he would let them have some of it. Minerva looked at him.

"You're a good man and just like Hermione the "boys" are now adults, you know you can be friends with them," Minerva stated.

"They hate me I am sure of it, taking their friend away. They would love nothing more than us to split apart." Severus said very matter of factly.

"You are worse than they are! Did they say anything tonight about you and Hermione together?" Minerva asked.

"They're too afraid too. They are probably talking about me right now." Severus said.

"I think you're right Severus just not the way you think."

"Please, Minerva just leave my personal life alone," Severus said and stood up walking down to his chambers.

Severus had to pass by the Mermaid painting of her room to get to his, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on, and he knew he had an open invitation but he wanted her to have her time with them, so he slowly walked the rest of his way to his room. He went to his kitchen and pulled out a fire whiskey, something he hadn't done in a while, forgoing a glass, he tipped the bottle to his lips and felt the burn go down. He sat down in his armchair and continued to drink.

Hermione gave the boys a tour of her living quarters. She was excited to show the boys the life she had been living, and this was the first time they had seen her rooms. The boys seemed to be impressed. She took them back to the fireplace, had gotten some elf wine and as they stared into the embers of the fire.

"Ginny should be here soon," Hermione stated.

"Yeah, God I missed her," Harry said.

Ron looked at the Harry, opened his mouth and inserted a finger as if he was gagging himself.

"Oh piss off Ron, wouldn't you like to have Lavender beside you right now?"

Ron huffed know in he was defeated and took a drink of the Elf wine.

"So you in Snape, still going strong I see." Harry started the conversation.

"Yeah, I just wish he would come around, I honestly think he's nervous around the two of you," Hermione said as she took a large gulp of wine.

"Afraid of us? You can't be serious; the man still gives me nightmares." Ron said.

Hermione laughed. "I know, but, I'm not giving his secrets away but there is a lot more to the man than you know," Hermione stated.

Harry and Ron just shook their heads knowing they didn't really know much at all about their former potions professor. The trio of them made small talk about auror training giving details they hadn't felt like writing about and then there was a knock on the door.

Ginny Weasley was beautiful, she was wearing a red dress with matching lipstick, and some eyeliner, enough to catch Harry's attention but not enough to make it look like she was trying too hard. Hermione in good conscience couldn't give Ginny a glass of elf wine but handed a butterbeer instead. She smiled and the foursome began to talk. Hermione hated to admit it but she hadn't seen much of Ginny. Of course, they talked on and off between classes and on the weekends, but she was so caught up with everyone around her she had forgotten to spend time with her. Ginny was her best friend after all. Hermione refilled her glass with elf wine.

"I'm sorry Ginny I feel like the worst friend ever, I haven't seen you as much as I should, you know you're welcome here anytime! Hermione said after Ginny admitted she didn't have too many friends at Hogwarts any longer.

"No Hermione you have been a great friend, you just have a lot to work on, and you and Severus together, you need time to build that relationship," Ginny said.

Hermione smiled knowing that Ginny wasn't really upset with her, the Elf wine was starting to get to her, she felt her body warm she felt the dizziness, but in a good way. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had been this buzzed. Then it came to her, the night she was with Severus on New Years. With that, she smiled and took another drink. This was a happy occasion. She filled the boy's glasses and they continued there conversation late into the night.

Hermione knew that on Harry's 3rd glass of Elf wine he was done, he was pissed drunk, he was pawing all over Ginny not that Ginny minded, but he wouldn't be doing with Ron and Hermione in the room if he hadn't drank so much. Ron was always a bit calmer when he was drunk, he was back staring into the fire. Hermione always found herself giggly, it was past midnight when she saw Ginny and Harry passed out on the couch together, She and Ron had run out of things to say, and she had to admit the wine made her tired.

She walked Ron to his room where all his stuff was already taken care, of. She had never been in a guest room before, and she had to say it was beautiful. The whole place was a dark beige, the windows overlooked the lake and the moonlight seemed to enough to brighten the entire room without a candle or flame. Ron looked at the queen size bed and rolled around in end it.

"Wow I think I need to visit more often, this is the biggest bed I have ever been in!" Ron said.

"Goodnight Ron" Hermione said as she went back to her rooms.

"Night Mione, he yawned."

With that she went back to her room, to find Severus in her armchair staring at Harry and Ginny.

"Hey," Hermione said reaching over, and squeezing Severus's shoulder.

Severus looked at her and she could instantly tell she was drunk. She had three glasses of Elf wine but she knew she was slightly better off than him.

"They shouldn't be here." Severus slurred.

"I know, but I won't tell," Hermione said.

Severus just nodded.

"Come to bed," Hermione said and Severus obeyed.

Hermione too tired to do anything else charmed her clothing into soft pajamas and did the same for Severus. He wrapped his arm around her as they both drifted to sleep.

Hermione had woken to a scream, to Harry's yelling, she bolted upright, as did Severus and they were both quickly out the door. Harry was breathing deep he wasn't crying but Ginny seemed a bit frightened but she was holding him.

"Harry, is everything okay?" Hermione asked sitting on the other side of him.

"Sorry I woke up in a strange place it just caught me off guard. I didn't mean to wake you." Harry stated.

"Hey it's okay," Hermione said.

Severus came up to the group on the couch and held out a potion. "Here." He simply stated. Harry took it without question. It tasted sweet and he instantly felt calmer and more sleepy.

"Hey, do you want to stay here or in your guest rooms?" Hermione asked.

Harry bent his back around. "A bed would be nice." Then he looked over at Ginny not wanting to let her go.

"Well come on you two, come with me." Hermione smiled. She showed them to Harry's room which looked precisely like Ron's. The queen bed more than enough to fit the two lovebirds on. She said goodnight. She went back to Severus who was on the couch.

"I trust you sent Miss Weasley back to her room," Severus said.

"We'll say that," Hermione said as she walked back to the bedroom and Severus followed.

Saturday Morning came. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all walked together to breakfast Severus was already ahead. Ginny had gone back to her rooms to shower and change before going down to breakfast. Harry looked good despite the wake up in the middle of the night. Ron had looked well rested. Harry was already going on about all the things he wanted to do with Ginny. Ron and Harry both had to leave Sunday night but Harry seemed to have every minute planned out.


	17. Springtime

The winter faded and Spring gave way, Hermione Granger did not think Summer could come soon enough. She had finally had all the Muggle Studies book finished and just needed to be reviewed by the board to use. Minerva had told Hermione that she would make sure the olden books never saw the light of day again, no matter what the board had said which made Hermione smile. Minerva had Hermione teach all the classes now except for the 6th and 7th years, sometimes Minerva wouldn't even join her in the classroom insisting to much work to do as headmaster. Hermione had stopped going to Hagrid's daily because she was now teaching 4th-year charms at that time. She had only been helping Severus with the 1st years now, as she had taken up teaching 5th years during his 2nd-year potion class and she had always been with Minerva during her 1st and 2nd-year potions. Almost all the professors had there classes 5 days a week spreading them out giving them the morning or after noon free 2-3 days a week, but Minerva had lumped hers all together this semester giving herself 2 whole days off, which meant that Hermione had every Tuesday and Thursday off, usually she spent that time helping Severus. Ginny was free Thursday afternoon, and Hermione took the time to be with her. She had been doing better the last couple months after Ron and Harry visited to make more time for her other friends as well.

Severus was still Severus, the two of them were happy. Severus was upset when he lost her as an assistant with the 2nd years, but tried to implement her teaching style when his wasn't quite working. She was better at it than he was, but it was better than his old way of screaming and yelling, and for the most part, the kids tried so he couldn't complain. OWLS and NEWTS were approaching, and he could honestly say he thought all his students who sat in on them would pass. He knew it was thanks to Hermione. He wished there was someone else who could do something similar. He knew that Minerva had her pinned for her spot just next year. She could do it, with Minerva as a teacher; there was no need for her to go on schooling, it was as though Hermione was her apprentice just not in the traditional way. Severus was glad of that. He could honestly say that Hermione had been teaching them all numerous lessons this past year and he was glad that she had taught him, love.

Hermione was sitting in Severus rooms she wasn't sure why they just hadn't combined the two, there was no reasoning about when who stayed wear. Half her clothing in this room half in the other. She thought it did sound rather final though combining the two rooms. She knew they could do it and she felt ashamed, but she didn't want to lose the mermaid painting. She wasn't sure about combining rooms there was nothing in Hogwarts: A History, about this. She thought it selfish just to ask him to move in with her. So finally she decided to ask her painting.

"Narcilla, what happens to you if I want to move in with Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Do not worry Hermione, I will still be here, the castle would combine your rooms but his painting and your painting will always stay separate even if you are to marry. As long as you are here, I will protect you and your chambers the best to my ability. As will, Severus's I would just hang beside his."

"That's wonderful news!" Hermione said. She would talk to Severus tonight.

The dinner meal was loud, most of the students had enjoyed the warming weather the spring days had brought. They had been excited that there were only five more weeks to the term and Hermione couldn't agree more. She looked over the students, the ones she was actually going to teach next year, excited but nervous. It was only four months away, and she would be the newest teacher and one of the youngest they had ever had. Severus had assured her multiple times with Minerva's help she would be fine, but Hermione wasn't so sure. Hermione continued to eat as she thought of the question she was going to ask Severus tonight.

They went back to his room, it was a Friday and Hermione had grabbed the Fire Whiskey while Severus was in the bathroom, she quickly took a shot for courage. Gryffindor be damned the man still intimidated her. She quickly grabbed a butterbeer, taking a swig to cover the Whiskey's smell.

Severus walked back into the sitting room and knew the look on Hermione's face she wanted to talk, about something important. She wasn't always the easiest to read but she always had a passive face on when she had something on her mind. Severus didn't let her know he knew, and simply grabbed the newest potion journal and began to read.

Hermione sat there patiently until he broke from his article.

"Severus, move in with me." She stated.

Severus didn't think this was a conversation he was going to have tonight. It felt like a big step, but they practically did live together, just back and forth between each place.

"Actually I prefer we combine our rooms," Hermione said after Severus sat their silently.

"You know it's a lot of magic. I know we practically live together, but this does make it official." Severus said.

"Of course, I am happy with it, if you are," Hermione replied.

Severus nodded. Hermione squealed, sitting in his lap and kissing him on his lips.

"I take it you know what to do?" Severus asked.

Hermione shook her head. They both pulled out their wands, waving them around, and suddenly the castle moved, the walls crumbled between the two, rooms, Hermione's items went into Severus's bedroom, their bedroom now. It closed spaced together, her room shrinking as well as her bathroom making it into a guest chamber within their own. The sitting rooms merged into one bringing her large couch. Crookshanks walked up beside them to see what all of the fuss is about.

"We're moving with Severus, isn't that great Crooks!" Hermione said as she picked up the massive cat, into her arms. He looked at Hermione and back at Severus and started to purr.

The work completed with a pop and house elves came to check that everything was in place. Hermione sent them on their way before she even checked knowing there was no issue. She continued to cuddle Severus on the couch; he read a potion article as she reread through the 7th year charms text. There was a lot of work to do before now and September to make sure she could teach the kids half, as well as Minerva, had.

Hermione woke up next to Severus in his bed; she felt like she was floating, she got up and felt sore form the activities from the night before. Severus Snape touched the way no one else ever had or ever could. He had finally opened up a little more allowing himself to be on top, to explore more and try different things. She was glad that she made him feel safe about the situation. There was only one time in all the months that he had stopped. She didn't even question it, and let him turn off the lights for bed.

This weekend Harry and Ron were coming, they recently graduated from the Auror training. They both were moving into the petty crimes unit, which Hermione was relieved for. They, of course, were still in danger and didn't mean they couldn't be called to investigate a violent crime but she was glad they hadn't sent them straight to the top. The two had been given two weeks off. Harry was visiting Hermione and Ginny. Minerva had welcomed the stay. Ron went back to the Burrow to spend time with his family as well as Lavender Brown.

Hermione welcomed Harry with open arms. Severus not so much, but he did at least stay in the commons room as he gushed on and on about Ginny Weasley.

"Mione, I'm just so happy, but I'm scared," Harry stated.

Hermione's brows furled. "Scared about what?"

"My whole life you know, its always been one thing after another, and I am afraid of happiness, I don't get happiness Hermione, I get heartache, I get tortured. I don't want Ginny to have to deal with these things." Harry said.

"Oh, Harry you deserve to be happy!" Hermione said.

"But does Ginny deserve misery that is surely headed my way?"

Severus heard the conversation, knowing exactly how the Potter boy felt, he hated to admit that even to himself. Looking back Harry had it pretty rough, with the only family he ever knew being a muggle, and afraid of him so much so he was locked in a damn closet for the first 11 years of his life. He wasn't sure where Hermione was going with it, she always seemed to know what to say.

"Harry you don't know something bad is going to happen, not that the last 18 years of you life have been splendid, but you've had Ginny since you were kids, she hasn't gone anywhere in all this time. She loves you. Now to say at first she was obsessed with you was an under statement, but she grew to love you. I know you love her. Maybe she is the only thing that will ever make you happy, isn't that alone worth it?"

"Not if it means hurting her." Harry sighed.

Severus cleared his throat. The two of them looked at him forgetting he was even the room. "I must say, Potter, I too had the same reservations, if Hermione would leave me tomorrow, this would still be the best eight months of my entire life. If something were to happen to you and Ginny wouldn't you feel the same?" Severus asked.

"Well of course.." Harry said.

"Hermione's not lying when she says she talks about you all the time; there is not reason to think about the future Potter when all you are promised is today," Severus said.

Harry looked over at the man and back at Hermione. She smiled at Severus, and back to Harry, the two of them understood each other more than they would ever care to admit. Harry nodded and Severus nodded back.

"So then Hermione, do you think it's too early to give her this?"

Harry pulled out a large ring; it had had an oval-shaped diamond in the middle with smaller round rubies on either side. The gold band, its self, was something to behold. Hermione looked back at him and smiled hugging him tightly.

"You've talked to Arthur haven't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, a while ago back, during Christmas," Harry said.

"OH, Harry this is perfect, when are you going to ask her?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked back. "I don't know when the time is right." Maybe the next few weeks, maybe when she graduates." I don't want to make it a thing, like everything in my life has been this far."

Hermione just shook his head, sad that his whole life he has either been locked in a closet or head line news on the Profit. He just wanted some normalcy. She could understand that. She admired the ring and looked back over at Severus. She was happy with what she had with Severus Snape, she would hope one day that a similar ring would be slipped upon her finger. Probably in their rooms with Crookshanks as the only witness. He would most likely ask her father. She knew they had a little ways to go. She was happy for Harry and Ginny. She was excited for a happy wedding something that she hasn't gotten to go to while she was in the Wizarding world.

Severus continued looking at the two genuinely happy for Harry and Ginny. It was good to hear good news. Severus wasn't quite used to the idea that of Harry Potter being in his chamber's but they weren't solely his anymore. Severus had decided when they combined their chamber he would have to remember it was hers as much as his, and he did his best when Harry was staying in the same rooms they were.

Severus thought it odd for Harry to be wanting to start a family himself. He lost his parents so young, but in a sense, the poor boy never had a place to belong, so maybe this was his way of finally getting what he had always wanted. Severus looked over to Hermione who was bright-eyed and excited for her best friend. Severus hoped this didn't mean that she too was looking for a ring soon. He loved her deeply, and his words of not being promised tomorrow rang true, he knew that almost more than Harry had, but this was fine for now. The two of them have only the last eight months together, he thought about how much more there was to learn of Hermione Granger, her family, her friends. He always knew she was a package deal. Severus didn't want to think about it for the time. Now that Harry Potter was in his room, in his world he felt maybe it was time to learn a bit more than he already had. So he once again went back to the book he was reading, "The Time Traveler" yet he didn't read he listened on to the conversation that Harry and Hermione had.

Later that night Ginny Weasley had come to their door. She had been in his home almost as much as he had it felt. Severus learned quickly why Ginny and Hermione were so close. She was quick-witted and very smart like Hermione, but she was more street smart than Hermione was. At first when they had talked Severus was surprised by how mature she was for age, forgetting that Hermione was only two years older than her.

Ginny instantly hugged and kissed Harry right in front of Severus and Hermione, if it had been any other student caught in an alcove Severus Snape would have assigned them detention for a week, but here he was letting a 7th year snog on the boy who lived, what a difference 8 month could make he thought to himself. He couldn't help but smile as not only their lips but their whole face shined with a smile.

The threesome talked as Severus listened. Hermione knew he was, in on the conversation. She didn't hold back from any of the stories she told. She, of course, had written to Harry about her moving in with him. Now she was going into details of the event. She talked about the night that they almost set fire to the place when they were preoccupied and forgot some soup was on the stove. Severus blushed, not quite sure he liked the fact that she was so telling but when Harry and Ginny seemed more concern then laughed it made him feel good about her caring friends.

The night progressed and Harry had just wanted to have Ginny to himself, Hermione knew this and had talked Severus into going to bed.

"I know you're not officially a Professor, Hermione, but I can't condone this in my own rooms." Severus said as Ginny and Harry made their way to the guest room.

"Well Minerva told me I could have guests, over including 7th-year students, so think of them as my guests. Besides, it's not like they are doing anything that every other 7th year is." Hermione stated. Severus didn't want to fight and just grumbled.

"Hermione if Severus isn't comfortable, I can leave." Ginny said defeated.

Severus didn't like the fast falling morose tone is Ginny's voice.

"No Hermione's right it's not like you can't just go out in the hallway and do whatever you were planning anyway..." Severus said.

"Just please I implore you, not a word that this is a place for children to be having sex with each other." Severus said.

Hermione stiffened before busting out loud. Harry followed and finally by Ginny.

"I could see it now," Hermione gasping for air still giggling. All the kids lining up at the door to shag in our "guest room." Hermione calmed down noticing that Harry and Ginny sort of cringed.

"Um, just to let you 2 know, that we weren't planning anything. We haven't exactly and I don't want to be a mum quite yet. So you don't have to worry about that." Ginny said.

"Really you two haven't done anything?" Hermione asked.

Hermione had always just assumed they had been together for so long and she never really thought that it wasn't an option she had thought of. "So you two never…?" Hermione lead off.

"OH, Oh I am so sorry, I am sorry if we ruined anything you were planning I feel just horrible." Hermione stated.

Severus seemed to look a little pale, he definitely didn't need to know the sex lives of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley but was good to know he wouldn't be drug to see a new baby Potter anytime soon. With that Severus went to the bedroom, and closed the door loud enough or them to notice, Hermione giggled again.

"Don't mind him he's just upset that he probably won't get any tonight." Hermione told the two.

"Seriously though, if you guys you know, that's totally okay, there is a contraceptive potion, up in the top cabinet, take some whenever you need it. If you want to wait until your wedding night, that's up to you. I will see you in the morning good night."

"Night Mione." Harry stated, and moved close to Ginny circling an arm around her waist as he lead her through the door of the guest bedroom. Hermione sat in the sitting area alone with her own thoughts when she remembered Harry's fear of strange places. She went to knock on the door and didn't get a response. She beat again and Harry came to the door, shirtless.

"Oh God, I am interrupting! I should go now!" Hermione stated.

"Merlin, Hermione Snape must be a good lay because that's all you ever think about." Harry stated.

It was Hermione's turn to blush, she couldn't deny that he was almost always on her brain. If it wasn't because of the incredible sex, it was about his incredible brain. Hermione had told him she remembered his fear of strange places and offered to give him the same potion that Severus had given him the last time he came. Harry agreed it was probably for the best, so she went into the bedroom and grabbed a bottle.

"Hey, I am giving Harry one of these. Do you need anything before I come back in here?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, can you Obliviate me, so I don't remember that Ginny and Harry are fucking virgins?" Severus asked.

"Oh please, I think it's adorable." Hermione said.

Severus snorted and went back to grading a few papers he had left on the desk in their room.

Hermione went back to the bedroom watching as Severus started marking red lines through a students work, something that happened regularly but not to this degree. Hermione could tell something was upsetting him.

She snaked her arms around him as he was seated, and looked at the red lining the poor student's work. "Severus, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Are you sure we are doing this right?" Severus asked.

"Doing what right?" Hermione asked.

"You know all of this. I mean bloody Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." Severus said.

"Are you asking if we should have waited until we had sex until I got out of Hogwarts, considering I am going to be professor next year you may have had to wait a pretty long time." Hermione stated.

Severus looked at her, shaking his head at her smart ass remark. "You know exactly what I mean." Hermione.

"Listen, Severus. They are just at a different place in a different time of their relationship. Do you regret us having sex?" Hermione asked.

"Well of course not but do you?" Severus asked.

"NO, Severus I don't I was ready to bed you about day 2-3 in Australia if I am perfectly honest with myself." Hermione stated

Severus's mouth fell open. He wasn't expecting that as a reply in the very least.

"So you're saying you just sleep with anyone who can help you out?" Severus asked.

"DO NOT GO THERE WITH ME SEVERUS SNAPE, DO NOT MAKE YOURSELF FEEL UNWORTHY. DON'T ACT LIKE THIS IS SOME PITY PARTY FOR YOUR SAKE!" Hermione screamed.

"EXCUSE ME FOR NOT UNDERSTANDING HOW THE HELL HERMIONE FUCKING BRIGHTEST WITCH OF EVER, GRANGER EXPECTS ME TO BELIEVE THAT BAT OF THE DUNGEONS SEVERUS SNAPE, WHO HAS TORTURED AND MURDERED AND PILLAGED HAS A REASON TO BE LOVED BY YOU!" Severus shot back.

Hermione couldn't stand it, after all this time that he didn't believe her.

"Severus listen, I can't just keep reassuring you every time you think you've done something wrong. Relationships are a lot of things including trust, just trust me, if something happens that I don't like you will be the first to know. I love you, it's not for you to understand, its not something, you earn or deserve, I just love you, just trust it. I will be the first to let you know if I don't anymore." Hermione said calmly, rubbing his back, hoping to calm him.

Severus took the potion Hermione handed Severus earlier in the night. "I am so sorry Hermione, you know I am just not used to this, you not having an alliterative motive. I haven't had someone truly care in such a long time, and never like you do. Please forgive me?" Severus asked.

Hermione sighed, "Of course, now come to bed and look that over in the morning she said as she erased all the red marks filling the poor student's paper. He laid in bed, and Hermione wrapped her arm around his body, he put his body flush against hers stealing her warmth for himself. He didn't know what he did to deserve her but he would, in fact, trust her. He knows if one day this doesn't work out he would be utterly crushed but wouldn't trade this time for anything. He drifted to sleep.

The next morning Hermione got up first something that generally didn't happen. She walked into the sitting room in her pajamas looking at the fire; Ginny was there to greet her.

"You heard us last night; I take it?" Hermione asked.

"I am pretty sure the whole floor heard the two of you." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I am sure you're right. For the record that's not how a normal night is, we usually don't get into fights." Hermione stated.

"It's my fault I should have left." Ginny said.

"Oh please Ginny, that was a fight in the making, you may have just made it come to a head." Hermione giggled.

"He would be so mad if he knew I told you this, but he just thinks that he is ruining me or something… He doesn't deserve me… It's so frustrating to hear it from him you know." Hermione said sadly.

Severus went to open the door forgetting at that moment Ginny and Harry had stayed. He heard Hermione talking. Her and Ginny Weasley's back was too him.

Hermione stated, "I wish he could see himself the way I do, the way you and Harry do and Minerva and practically everyone else. He is a hero; he risked so much for everyone else, he never had the time to care about himself. I sometimes wonder if I am really what he wants or he thinks he is doing the right thing for some reason. You know Ginny I love him more than anything. I would be content if I could just stayed in this room talk to him, hold him."

"Have great sex with him." Ginny laughed.

"That too!" Hermione agreed.

"Do you see being with him the rest of your life?" Ginny asked.

Severus knew he shouldn't be butting in on the conversation but he needed to know the answer.

"I know it sounds crazy, I know its only been eight months, but its like I didn't know a time before I met him. Of course, he was our professor but he was a different man, no different isn't the right word, I think he's been the same man the whole time but at that point in his life, he felt defeated. Now there is no master no double spy life going on he is free to be who he is it's taken him a while to exactly find himself again, and if takes the rest of my life I am willing to do that with him." Hermione stated.

Severus knew then that Hermione wasn't lying the night before, He didn't think she was then but he certainly knew she wasn't now. His heart swelled in love, and all he wanted to do was pick her up, plop her into the bed and do whatever she wanted to do until they both couldn't anymore, but he knew now was not the time.

"You know, he's a whole lot like Harry, I know Harry's had it rough most of his life, and he we've had similar arguments. I love him Hermione but he gets trying." Ginny said.

"It's because he's a man, I think they are all like that, just some more than others." Hermione pointed out.

" I guess you right, I could spend my lifetime with Harry and it would never be enough." Ginny said.

"I know exactly how you feel." Hermione agreed.

With the conversation coming to a close Severus loudly turned the door handle, and flopped into his favorite armchair. He couldn't help but smile at Hermione. "Good Morning." He stated.

"Good Morning, Professor," Ginny said.

"Please when in my chamber call me Severus, I have a feeling you and Harry are going to be here much past time you graduate from this place." Severus said.

Ginny just smiled, starting at the door waiting for Harry to wake up. It was Saturday and probably the first time in a long time he could actually rest. With Ron right beside him regularly and her mom waking them up before the rise of the sun for breakfast she thought he most definitely deserved to stay in bed as long as possible.

Severus got up and called for an elf, asking for a variety of ingredients. In no time an elf popped back with the items needed and he told them "thank you." Severus began to cook for the group of four, it was a weekend and no one was expected at breakfast and he thought it be nice to use their own table for once.

Harry walked out of the room, shirtless and in pajama pants. He put his shirt on as he walked out. "How am I the last one up?" He asked.

"You looked like you needed, your sleep." Ginny said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Harry said he came and sat beside her. Instantly Ginny melted into Harry and he rubbed her arm. They were in a quiet but comfortable state. The only thing that could be heard was the bacon sizzling as Severus cooked it. He called them all to the meal.

"Thanks, Professor, I really appreciate you letting me stay here. You didn't have to do this." Harry stated.

"It's Severus, Harry you are no longer a student. You are Hermione's friend and you are more than welcome here." Severus said.

"I quite enjoy seeing everyone so happy, why didn't your Weasley friend come along?" Severus asked not really sure of himself why she cared.

"He's at home, and Ron is my best mate, but he was driving me bananas, besides I think he wanted some time with Lavender." Harry said.

An Owl came to the window with Profit in hand.

"ITS OFFICIAL HARRY POTTER AND RONALD WEASLEY OFFICIAL AURORS!"

There was a picture of the two looking as they were ready to pounce on something.

"Ugh, Bloody hell, the last eight months have been headlines if we even deserve it…" Harry stated.

Ginny was the only one willing to read the article. She scanned down and laughed.

"Well apparently Ron paid his way through, and your on you're way to becoming the lead detective." Ginny scoffed. "Oh, Mione there is something about you too, "The last 3rd of the Golden Trio has forged, the Auror path, and instead is working on becoming Head Mistress of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry." She has barely come out of the castle obviously being prepared for her major role in keeping the next generation's of witches and wizards in the hands of a muggle born."

"That Rita Seeker, we should have squished her when we had the chance!" Hermione blurted.

"Squish her?" Severus asked. Hermione blushed never telling him about the incident of keeping her in a jar. As Harry elaborated on the story, Severus couldn't help but laugh.

"Serves her right, maybe a simple reminder would do the trick." Severus stated.

"Yeah, now I am an Auror I think that could be held against me." Harry stated.

"You're probably right… at least it's not as horrible as it once was." Hermione concluded.

Harry stayed at Hogwarts for the two weeks it was his last weekend there before going back to his home. He was living in Grimmauld Place and offered Ron a room, he also offered Hermione a room as well in case she needed to get away from the castle. She took it knowing that it would most likely collect dust, but its always good to have a place to go.

Harry was working hard to get it to a place he felt Ginny would love. It was not the burrow by any means, but he was hopeful she would fall in love with the home. It was that Friday night that Harry told Hermione. "I'm going to ask her." Hermione just smiled excitedly for her best friend. He didn't say when but that evening after the evening meal when they all gathered back at Severus and Hermione's room, he got down on one and asked Ginerva Wesley to marry him.

Ginny cried and shook her head "yes." She looked at the ring being placed on her finger and stared at the man she loved. "Its beautiful, Harry thank you, I love you so much." Ginny stated.

Hermione watched as she held on the Severus begging for her tears of joy not to fall.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Ginny yelled and ran towards Hermione showing her the ring.

"I am going to marry Harry Potter, Hermione! We are going to get married, and have babies and spend the rest of our lives together. It's thrilling!" Ginny giggled.

"I am so happy for you Ginny, oh and Harry Congratulations." Hermione said.

The evening called for a toast of Elf Wine, pouring Ginny a cup as well. It was a beautiful happy night, and Hermione couldn't believe that at 18 and 19 the too were to be wed. She knew they loved each other and there would be a lifetime of happiness. She was excited for them. She couldn't wait for them to begin their journey as husband and wife.

Ginny smiled all night long admiring her ring, kissing Harry and talking about how she was going to tell everyone the wonderful news. The hours ticked by and soon enough, they were going to bed. Little did Hermione or Severus know, but Ginny Weasley came back to the sitting room to the kitchen and took a vial that Hermione showed her a little less than two weeks ago.


	18. Fiji

AHH, this is the last chapter I keep delaying putting it up because I know it is the end. I hope you all enjoyed this story. If you have, I would love a review. I am working on a new SG/HG that is nothing like this I am not sure where it is going or how long it will take I think I started writing this 4-5 years ago on and off with bouts of inspiration. This new story I am working on seems to be going a bit smoother and I am 25 pages in already. Hopefully, it will be out by the end of the year. If anyone has one-shot suggestions I am open, thank you so much for following this story.

Hermione looked down on her friend's hand; it had been a month to the day that Harry Potter asked Ginny to marry her, and Hermione was convinced her friend even smiled in her sleep. She had by now told her whole family. She even met them in Hogsmeade to show off her new ring and sit down to have a family meal. Her family was just as excited.

Hermione walked into Severus grading papers once again, and even though Hermione was basically teaching the classes, she didn't have final say in the grading and Minerva was still grading everything. She looked down at Severus making papers.

"How do you know?" I mean when do you decide to let something slide, or mark it wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I don't let anything "slide," Severus said.

"Oh of course you do, you don't mark every single mistake, trust me, I wrote Harry, Ron's and my papers on numerous occasions," Hermione stated.

"Well for your information, I look to make sure all the basics are in there, if they're not they do poorly if the basics are there and a little more they do well." I do not teach English class, and I don't care if phrased correctly, but for you with charms phrasing is everything. You must decide what is most important. You will get the hang of it." Severus stated.

Hermione agreed and continued to watch him grade. With three weeks left in the school year, she knew she had the whole summer ahead of her but she couldn't shake the panic of actually becoming a professor. As Severus marked the last paper, Hermione began kissing him pulling him to the bed. Trying to get her mind on him which always made her calm. Severus smiled, wishing this was a more common occurrence, but with the Potter boy staying right across the hall he couldn't think about doing it. Hermione must have felt the same way because he ached for her touch. He felt every single nerve ending explode as she touched him. He felt as he could never get enough of her, even if this happened every single day of his life. He couldn't let her go on without him exploding into his pants, and she wasn't even anywhere near close, he took control, and Hermione smiled, he pulled off her shirt, and she stared into his eyes, making it known he had her, anything he wanted was his.

Severus could never believe his luck in these situations, Hermione was always vocal of her wants and needs, showing him if need be. She was confident, which allowed him to be confident as well in the bedroom. Every so often she would show him something new, he never asked where she learned it. This time though she was letting him do what ever he wanted, and all he ever wanted was to touch her all over make her climax, until she screamed his name, and enter her until he was complete himself.

The last three weeks of school flew by, the 7th years were sitting in on the NEWTS, they were stressed, they were crying, and a few came to his and Hermione's door begging for help. Hermione was usually the one to let one of the students in and allowed them to use the kitchen table helping with what ever they needed. By the time Thursday was rolled around five students were at the door for Herbology. This was not Hermione's strong suite. She knew that Severus had a much better grasp at plants than she had. Even though she did very well potions and could brew and explain just about any potion taught and then some, she was no good at picking from four different leaves and saying which was which.

The students were more than surprised that Severus Snape was pulling them down to his class room with a study session showing how to tell subtle differences in plants. Severus was happy to report that all the students seemed to have a better grasp on things and hoped they all passed. When he came back to the room, Hermione was reading a charms book, and he rolled his eyes. Hermione didn't miss it.

"I know, the last day of class is tomorrow and here I am reading a Charms book. I have a lot of work to do, over the summer Severus. I just want to have enough time for us, time to visit with family, to help with Ginny's Wedding here in September. I want to be prepared; it got me this far, so I don't plan on changing any time soon." Hermione stated.

"I know I too was hoping for that; I have been doing this my whole life I haven't a need to prepare. You too will soon have a full summer vacation before you know it." Severus said, and put his arm around her.

"You know we might want to get out of the castle, out of Hogsmeade, hell out of Europe." How do you feel about Fiji?" Severus asked.

"Sounds wonderful!" Hermione stated.

"Fiji it is, you and me a trip to Fiji, no owls, no profit, no floo just you, me and Fiji," Severus exclaimed.

"Oh, can we go now?" Hermione asked.

"After the staff meeting tonight, I am all yours. "Severus stated.

Hermione squealed, she had to pack, she reached in the back of her closet finding the dress from Australia, deciding to wear it tonight. She put on some sandals. She grabbed some flirty short pieces she wanted to walk around all day in making sure Severus knew she wanted him. She had worked herself up so much so; she suddenly felt tired. She had nowhere to be until the final dinner/graduation. She wouldn't miss it for the world. She got into the bed and took a nap.

 _Hermione had woken up on the beach, she could hear the ocean but couldn't see the waves. She saw Severus he stared right through her as if she couldn't be seen. As she came closer to him their eyes locked together. They held each other as the ocean waves crashed along the shore, as other people came through trying to tear them apart. Every time someone got close there magic pushed them away. When the last of the hoards of people disappeared, he kissed her quick picked her up and took her to a hut, the two lay in bed together for what felt like forever._

Hermione woke up from the odd dream thinking back to the time when all she did was dream of him, of being with him before she knew him before she knew of the possibilities. She couldn't believe that Severus Snape was hers. She couldn't believe that Harry and Ginny were to be married and she couldn't think she was the next Charms teacher for Hogwarts. It's crazy how eight months changed everything.

Epilogue.

It's been ten years since that trip to Fiji, five years since they wed, and two years since they had a beautiful little girl Riley Eileen Snape. She new the universe had something in store when all the dates seem to collide together. Hermione sat cuddled up to Severus as Riley toddled around the chambers of Hogwarts, the guest's rooms converted into Riley's room. Both muggle and magical toys littered the floor. 7th-year girls watched Riley when they had time off from classes and both Severus and Hermione were teaching. It was wonderful to have such support.

Riley would be going to school with Harry and Ginny's youngest. Lilly who was born just a few days after Riley. Ginny and Hermione were pregnant together. Harry and Severus at one time begged for solitude, so the two women stayed together, in bed watching movies and eating ice cream in Grimmauld Place while Harry and Severus did who knows what. Minerva taught classes Hermione's final month of pregnancy. Ginny was on extended leave from quidditch once again and she said that she was going to be a full-time mom. Ginny said this was her last kid, but she had said that two times prior, with an 8, 6 and now 2 year old to keep up with Ginny had her hands full if they had any of Harry Potter's blood in them.

Hermione was unsure how Ginny kept up with 3; she felt as through it was hard enough with one. When word got out that Hermione and Severus were officially together, it was the day they came back from Fiji, and Rita Seeker had snapped a photo of the two of them tanned, smiling ear to ear, headed to Severus's home. There could be no denial, and even though most students knew at Hogwarts, the news didn't spread main stream until the next day. Of course, there were threats and howlers and even an investigation opened, to make sure "there was no inappropriate under age relationship." Harry had helped the best he could and got them out of most of the proceedings. Kingsley also knew the truth of the matter and only for formalities did an open and close investigation sighting that they got together after she sat in on her NEWTS.

The proposal came at the end of the following school year that summer when she and Severus were staying with her parents during summer break. The ring had been his grandmothers, passed down to him long ago. It had been a beautiful old fancy cut diamond. It made it look bigger than what it was. Hermione felt odd wearing it for a long time.

The home in Cokesworth was no more, too much of Severus's past remained there, and they bought a home in muggle London near her parents. The summers were filled with Weasley and Potters and her parents especially after Riley was born.

The wedding was small, just like most of Hermione and Snape's occasions. A few pictures leaked to the Profit. The had the wedding at Hogwarts on the lake, Her parents were unable to see the school itself but were able to see the lake everything was set up a perfect mix of muggle and magical marriage. When a baby didn't come soon the Profit had written horrible headlines, the truth was neither Hermione or Snape wanted to jump right into parenthood. They had enough kids to take care of already. When Hermione became pregnant, it was much surprise to both of them. She announced her pregnancy to Harry and Ginny first even before her parents and that's when Ginny informed both Hermione and Harry she was pregnant too.

Hermione looked at Severus and around their chambers looking back on the past ten years of her life. At 29 she was pretty happy with her life. She watched as Riley played with a stuffed unicorn that her parents gave Riley, not knowing they were real. Hermione closed her eyes, leaned back into Severus. She was sure that life couldn't be more complete.

THE END.


End file.
